The Miner's Daughter - Córka Górnika
by WWRobot1992
Summary: Na podstawie "The Miner's Wife" by MockingJayFlyingFree Peeta Mellark nie został wylosowany do udziału w Igrzyskach Głodowych. Katniss Everdeen - samotna Zwyciężczyni 74. Igrzysk Głodowych - to podupadła mentorka i prostytutka w Kapitolu. Co się stanie, jeśli córka zmarłego Burmistrza - Madge Undersee - spowoduje przecięcie się dróg dziewczyny ze Złożyska i Chłopaka z Chlebem?
1. Prolog

Nazywam się Katniss Everdeen. Mam 28 lat. Mieszkam w Dystrykcie Dwunastym. Jestem jedną z wielu prostytutek Snowa. Dokładnie 12 lat temu wygrałam 74. Igrzyska Głodowe, które kosztowały mnie wszystko. Prawie wszystko.

Zaczęło się od zgłoszenia się na trybuta za moją siostrę – Prim. Moim kolejnym krokiem było stworzenie z kwiatów grobu dla małej Rue. Następnym przełomem stała się strzała wystrzelona w serce Catona, aby ukrócić jego męki. Poświęcenie, pomoc i łaska – tym się właśnie zaczęło. Gdy ludzie zobaczyli we mnie gotowość do walki, nadzieję, stałam się ich zarzewiem buntu. Jednak Snow szybko zdołał zdeptać żarzący się ogień i nie dopuścił do upadku Kapitolu.

Na początku, Prezydent jedynie zagroził śmiercią mojej rodziny oraz Gale'a. Jednak gdy pojechałam do Jedenastki i powiedziałam o Threshu i Rue dobre słowa, stary człowiek wygwizdał melodię, jaka oznaczała koniec pracy, i jaką posługiwałam się z trybutką z Jedenastki na arenie. Następnie uniósł trzy palce lewej dłoni. W jego ślad poszli wszyscy. Za to co zrobił, dostał kulkę w głowę na moich oczach.

Kolejne Dystrykty nie robiły już takich rzeczy, jak oddawanie mi hołdu. Po Tournée Zwycięzców, gdy wróciłam do Dwunastki, okazało się, że moja matka zmarła na zawała. Ja jednak wiedziała, że przyczyną jej śmierci nie był zawał. Podejrzewałam truciznę.

W dniu jej pogrzebu, na który przyszłam jedynie ja z siostrą oraz Madge, moja przyjaciółka, a także Hazelle z Posy, Vickiem i Rorym, nastąpił wybuch kopalni. Czułam, jak pod moimi nogami drży ziemia i wiedziałam. Wiedziałam, że Gale nie żyje. Właśnie po tym wydarzeniu, przestałam chodzić do lasu. Nie mogłam tam być bez niego. Nie mogłam być wśród drzew – szczęśliwa – bez Gale'a.

Prim zostawili w spokoju. Wiedziałam, że też by ją zabili, ale nie mogli, bo moja siostra była prawie tak samo znana jak ja. To za nią się zgłosiłam na trybuta, to o nią pytali na każdym wywiadzie, to ona była słodkim dzieckiem Kapitolu, siostrą Igrającej z Ogniem. I właśnie wtedy, po raz pierwszy podziękowałam za sławę, jaką posiadałam. Nie mogli jej zabić, bo wtedy wszyscy chcieliby wiedzieć co stało się z ich słodką Primrose Everdeen.

Była jeszcze Madge Undersee – córka Burmistrza. Jej nie tknęli, ponieważ jej ojciec był ważną osobą w Dwunastce. Dziękowałam w duchu za to, że jej rodziny nie ukarali, aby ukarać mnie.

Tak toczyło się moje życie zwycięzcy. Śmierć za śmiercią, aby Katniss Everdeen nie była zdolna wzniecać buntów. Zaczęłam pić jak Haymitch. Zaczęłam truć cię tym cholerstwem, ale nie dlatego, że było dobre, tylko dlatego, że dzięki niemu odlatywałam.

Gdy pojechałam na kolejne Igrzyska, jako mentor, dowiedziałam się, że mam zostać prostytutką, dziwką, którą będą posuwać klienci z dostateczną sumką w kieszeni. Inaczej, zabiliby resztę Hawthornów oraz Prim, wyjaśniając że miała słabe serce. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić, nie byłam w stanie stracić jeszcze jednej osoby.

Gdy zaprowadzono mnie do tak zwanego Hotelu, a raczej burdelu, zostawili mnie przy barze, gdzie siedzieli inni zwycięzcy. Finnick Odair – mężczyzna, którego uważałam za kogoś, kto wykorzystuje kobiety – wziął mnie pod swoje skrzydła. Miał wtedy 24 lata. Pytał o rodzinę, o zainteresowania, poglądy w związku z seksem. Byłam uparta i nie chciałam odpowiadać, ale w końcu uległam, bo uświadomiłam sobie, że próbowano mi pomóc. Finnick wyjaśnił całą procedurę, powiedział, że mogą robić z nami wszystko, ostrzegł jak będą chcieli ze mną uprawiać seks, pokazał pozycje jakie kobieta mogła wykonać, nauczył mnie jak zadowalać także klientki, jakie będą chciały się ze mną przespać i na koniec zapytał, czy jestem dziewicą. I byłam. Pamiętam, jak jego twarz zbladła. Po długim zastanowieniu, zapytał czy chcę zrobić to teraz, czy z klientem. Na początku wybuchłam wściekłością, jednak z każdą minutą docierało do mnie, że klienta nie będzie obchodzić ból, jaki będę odczuwać podczas pierwszego razu. Więc się zgodziłam. I dziękuję Finnickowi do dziś, bo zrobił to tak delikatnie, jak było to możliwe.

Po pierwszym sezonie oddawania swego ciała ludziom, których nie znam, czułam się brudna, wykorzystana i nie potrafiłam tego z siebie zmyć. Godziny pod prysznicem nic nie dawały. Zrozumiałam także, że jeśli będę trzymać blisko siebie ludzi, których kocham, pogrążę ich jeszcze bardziej.

Kazałam Madge, aby przestała do mnie przychodzić. Przestałam spotykać się z Hawthrone'ami, ale to co bolało mnie najbardziej, to to, że gdy Prim skończyła 18 lat, kupiłam jej domek na granicy Złożyska i Miasteczka i kazałam się jej ode mnie wyprowadzić. I tak zrobiła. Poczułam się lepiej i gorzej, za jednym razem. Lepiej, ponieważ wiedziałam, że robię dobrze, a gorzej, gdyż uświadomiłam sobie, jaka samotna jestem.

Starałam się z każdym, prócz Haymitcha, utrzymywać chłodne relacje. Pomagałam Prim i Hawthornom, chociażby dlatego, że Rory i moja siostra się zaręczyli, a niedługo potem wzięli ślub, na który nie mogłam nie pójść. Prim nie czuła do mnie urazy. To właśnie była ona. Nie była na mnie zła, za to, że kazałam się jej wyprowadzić.

Madge też nie na zawsze stosowała się do moich podłych zastrzeżeń _Nie zbliżaj się do mnie_. Po kilku miesiącach do mnie przyszła i zapytała czy odpoczęłam. Wiedziałam, że myślałam, iż potrzebuję trochę przestrzeni, ale nie w tym leżał problem. Córka Burmistrza odwiedzała mnie, jak najczęściej. Zmuszała mnie, abym jadła, często też wylewała alkohol, jaki miałam. I wtedy to się stało. Zmarła pani Undersee. Madge starała się pozostać silna i nie pokazywać załamania, ale pół roku później, gdy serce Burmistrza nie wytrzymało, dziewczyna została taką samą martwą, ale żywą osobą, jak moja matka po śmierci ojca. Wtedy przeniesiono ją do małego domku w miasteczku. Wiedziałam, że nie mogłam się o nią troszczyć, bo inaczej Snow zorientowałby się, że jest ona dla mnie bliska. Poprosiłam więc Prim. Moja siostra pomagała Madge, ja pomagałam siostrze i jej rodzinie, a potem piłam, jeździłam do Kapitolu, aby oddawać ciało zachłannym dłoniom.

Gdy wróciłam, Madge ponownie zaczęła u mnie gościć. Wiedziałam, że coś musiało się wydarzyć, aby przywrócić tę młodą dziewczynę do życia. Zaczęła opowiadać, jakby te kilka martwych miesięcy nie istniało. Gdy powiedziała, że zaczął ją odwiedzać Peeta Mellark, wiedziałam, co było powodem jej zbudzenia się.

Zadziwiło mnie to, że ten mężczyzna miał dar do pomocy. Dawno temu pomógł mnie, rzucając spalony chleb w moją stronę. Teraz spowodował, że Madge zaczęła mówić.

Szybko jednak zmusiłam się, aby na jego nazwisko reagować, jakbym się nim brzydziła. Odpychałam go z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, nie chciałam go wciągnąć w krąg zagrożenia, jakim byłam. Po drugie, nienawidziłam go za to, że za jego sprawą nienawidziłam sama siebie, ponieważ nigdy nie byłam w stanie podziękować mu za chleb, jaki dał mi kiedyś życie.

Tak mijały lata. Sprzeczki z Haymitchem, bimber, prostytucja, poznawanie nowych zwycięzców, pomaganie im w wejściu na ciemną stronę wygranej Igrzysk, ślub Madge i Peety, pierwsze dziecko Prim i Rory'ego, ciąża Madge.

Stało się to normą, aż do dnia, w którym Madge Mellark, żona Peety Mellarka, zaczęła rodzić.


	2. Rozdział 1: Katniss

Siedzę przed kominkiem i patrzę na gasnący ogień. Ile wieczorów przyjdzie mi jeszcze spędzić w taki sposób? Chciałabym wiedzieć. Chciałabym też to zakończyć, ale nie chcę, aby zrobili coś Prim, aby zabrali jej cząstkę szczęścia, jakie posiada. Mimo że wiem, iż za siedem lat mały Thom będzie miał już jeden wpis, nie wypominam jej tego. Niech cieszy się dzieciakiem, jeśli może. Choć wmawiam sobie, że na pewno tego pożałuje, to i tak wiem, że zrobię wszystko, aby chronić ją i jej małego. Choć sama nigdy bym się nie zgodziła na rodzinę, a co dopiero dziecko, i tak cieszę się, że moja siostra znalazła swój kąt z mężem i potomkiem u boku.

Unoszę butelkę do ust, nie odrywając oczu od płomieni, a wtedy do moich uszu dociera dzwonek telefonu z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Podnoszę się niechętnie, ale postanawiam odebrać, bo ktoś, kto dzwoni po północy w grudniu, musi mieć dobry powód.

\- Czego? - burczę przykładając słuchawkę do ucha i przecierając oczy rękawem.

\- Katniss? - Rozpoznaję głos męża Madge. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nieznany dla mnie ton w jego głosie powoduje, że nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć. - Katniss, jesteś tam? - pyta ponownie, bardziej zniecierpliwiony, niż poprzednio.

\- Tak, tak – burczę. - Po co dzwonisz? - Wiem, że mój ton nie jest przyjemny, ale mało mnie to obchodzi. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że jestem tym usatysfakcjonowana.

\- Madge odeszły wody. - Wytrzeszczam oczy i wiem, że nie mogę teraz grać wrednej suki, gdyż Prim jasno powiedziała, że ciąża jest zagrożona, ponieważ moja przyjaciółka miała po ojcu słabe serce i życie jej oraz dziecka są w niebezpieczeństwie. - Przyprowadziłem już Prim i Madge prosiła, żeby do ciebie zadzwonić i poprosić, abyś przyszła – wyjaśnia nerwowo. Jego słowa są szybkie, oddech urywany, a ja wiem, że się denerwuje.

Odkładam słuchawkę z trzaskiem i nie czekając na nic kieruję się do hall'u. W biegu chwytam poprzecieraną kurtkę ojca i jak najszybciej opuszczam dom. Gdy w moją twarz uderza zimowe powietrze, zaczynam przyswajać informacje, jakie przed chwilą dostarczył mi Peeta Mellark. Moje serce zaczyna bić szybciej, a krew szumieć w uszach, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że dzisiaj mogą umrzeć dwie ludzkie istoty. Może uznałabym te zgony za kolejne ofiary polityki Panem i odwróciła się do tego wydarzenia plecami, ale nie mogę. Madge jest jedną z najbliższych mi osób i choć chciałam trzymać ją i jej rodzinę na dystans, to i tak wiele dla mnie znaczy. Pamiętam wiele ostrych słów, obelg, wylanych łez. Na początku była dla mnie cierpliwa. Potem jednak zrozumiała, że tak się nie da. Musiała stać się bardziej uparta niż ja. To w jej uścisku odnajdywałam minimalne ukojenie po powrotach z Kapitolu lub z Igrzysk. To ona szeptała mi na ucho uspokajające słowa, mimo że nie wiedziała o klientach i prostytucji. Wiem, że czegoś się domyślała, ale nie pozwoliłam jej rozgrzebywać tematu, dla dobra jej i jej rodziny.

Gdy wracam myślami do tu i teraz, jestem już na terenie mieszkalnym ludzi z Miasteczka. Podchodzę do domu Mellarków i zanim zdążę uderzyć pięścią w drzwi, do moich uszu dociera wrzask Madge. Mimo wielu śmierci w agonii, jakie widziałam, jako mentorka, po moich plecach przebiega dreszcz. Wchodzę więc bezceremonialnie do ciepłego budynku, widząc przyćmione światło padające z salonu. Możliwe, że przez chłód, jaki wpuściłam do domu, mąż Madge pojawia się w wejściu do pokoju, w jakim prawdopodobnie córka byłego Burmistrza rodzi dziecko.

\- Katniss. - Słyszę ulgę w głosie Mellarka, gdy wypowiada moje imię. - Jesteś. Madge myślała, że nie przyjdziesz.

Nie odzywam się do niego, a on wie, że to u mnie normalne. Mijam blondyna i od razu dostrzegam kosmyki blond włosów, jakie przykleiły się do spoconego czoła ciężarnej. Gdy do niej podchodzę, dziewczyna wrzeszczy na całe gardło, a ja dostrzegam moją siostrę ze skupioną miną. Witam się z nią skinieniem głowy i klękam po lewej stronie Undersee.

\- Katniss – szepcze zachrypniętym głosem Madge.

\- Widzę, że dobrze sobie radzisz. - Posyłam jej pokrzepiający uśmiecha, a potem spoglądam na zaniepokojoną twarz siostry.

Po śmierci mojej matki ludzie nie przestali przychodzić i prosić o pomoc. Udzielała ją Prim, moja mała siostra. Po śmierci naszej rodzicielki stała się bardziej szorstka. Bolało mnie to, bo była to moja wina. Nasza matka zmarła przeze mnie, a Prim oziębiła się po pogrzebie. Moja siostra stała się dorosłym o zbyt szybko. Jednak, jeśli chodziło o jej stosunek do mnie, zawsze była i jest dla mnie delikatną osóbką, której zawsze udzielam pomocy. Wie, że uwielbiam ją wspierać finansowo, kupować zabawki dla Thoma i pomagać, jak się da, więc mi pozwala. Czasami muszę sama zacisnąć sobie uprząż, bo wiem, że Snow patrzy.

Z roku na rok, Prim stawała się mądrzejsza. Przy każdej wizycie w Kapitolu zachodziłam zawsze do sklepu z niezliczoną liczbą książek i kupowałam siostrze książki medyczne, z których uczyła się wszystkiego, czego mogła. Teraz, gdy Primrose ma 24 lata, jest w Dwunastce zawodowym lekarzem, do którego o pomoc zwraca się każdy mieszkaniec naszego dystryktu.

Kilka lat po mojej wygranej, gdy Prim była prawie pełnoletnia, brała jeszcze zapłatę od pacjentów, ponieważ tak samo jak ja, nienawidziła datków, nienawidziła darmochy. Zawsze mi wytykała, że ja też nigdy nie przyjęłam niczego bez zapłacenia i nie chciała mojej pomocy. Jednak gdy zobaczyła, że jest to dla mnie malutka cząstka szczęścia, że mogę jej pomóc, uległa i pozwoliła mi, abym wspierała ją finansowo. Kupowałam jej również składniki na leki, bandaże i inne przybory, jakie były jej potrzebne, by ratować ludzi. Dlatego blondynka przestała brać zapłatę od rannych górników, czy kobiet w ciąży. Rory pracował w kopalni, bo był to obowiązek każdego mężczyzny ze Złożyska. Ja pomagałam im utrzymywać dom, kupować jedzenie. Młoda para była w stanie zaoszczędzić trochę pieniędzy i powiększyć swoją rodzinę. Wiele razy Prim mówiła mi, że czuje się podle biorąc tyle ode mnie. Nigdy mi nie uwierzyła, że daje mi to tak dużo radości, gdy mogę jej tyle zapewnić.

\- Jeszcze raz Madge – prosi Prim. - I będzie po wszystkim, obiecuję.

Dopiero, gdy słyszę głos mojej siostry, uświadamiam sobie, że trzymam moją przyjaciółkę mocno za lewą dłoń, jej mąż za prawą. Klatka piersiowa Madge szybko się podnosi i opada, gdy blondynka zaczyna szeptać do Mellarka.

\- Obiecaj, że bez względu na wszystko zajmiesz się dzieckiem – warczy dziewczyna, jej oczy są szeroko otwarte i widać w nich dziki strach, taki jak u zwierząt, na jakie się poluje.

\- Madge... - zaczyna blondyn dotykając delikatnie jej policzka, a ja, nie wiem dlaczego, czuję w sercu ukłucie zazdrości. Nie przez nich, ale przez miłość, na jaką mogą sobie pozwolić. - Razem-

\- Obiecaj! - prawie wykrzykuje.

Widzę strach w oczach mężczyzny, którego spojrzenie ukradkiem pada na mnie, a ja uświadamiam sobie, że się gapię. Odwracam głowę i patrzę na skupioną Prim, gdy słyszę cichą odpowiedź:

\- Obiecuję.

Wtedy Madge krzyczy najgłośniej z wszystkich razów, jakie słyszałam. Mam ochotę zakryć dłońmi uszy, ale nie robię tego. Zamykam oczy, zaciskam mocniej palce na pięści dziewczyny i czekam, aż przestanie wrzeszczeć. Mam wrażenie, że trwa to w nieskończoność, ale w końcu głos mojej przyjaciółki cichnie, a jej zaciśnięta dłoń rozluźnia się. Wtedy do moich uszu dociera inny głos. Słabysz, cieńszy. Dziecinny. Powoli, jakbym mogła czegoś się wystraszyć, podnoszę powieki. Dostrzegam Mellarka, jaki zrywa się na równe nogi i wręcz podbiega do Prim, która owija jakimś materiałem noworodka.

\- Gratuluję ślicznej dziewczynki – oznajmia radośnie moja siostra.

Na ustach Madge wykwita szeroki uśmiech, gdy patrzy na swoją małą rodzinę. Też spoglądam na jej męża, w którego oczach kręcą się łzy, gdy trzyma w swoich ramionach córkę i szepcze do niej, że jest jej tatą.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale uderza mnie nagle coś w serce. Mam wrażenie, że coś nie jest w porządku. Chłód, jaki otacza moje ciało jest znajomy. Czułam taki chłód na arenie, tuż przed wystrzałem armaty. Chcę wmówić sobie, że mój mózg jest zmaltretowany całym życiem, jakie prowadzę, ale wtedy moje spojrzenie pada na nieobecne, błękitne oczy.

\- Madge? - pytam dotykając jej ramienia. - Madge?! - prawie krzyczę, czując, że z tyłu moich oczu, po raz pierwszy od kilku lat, pojawiają się łzy.

\- Katniss, odsuń się – nakazuje Prim przykładając dwa palce do szyi mojej przyjaciółki.

Nie wiem co moja siostra robi, ale jej ufam. Do łóżka podbiega też Mellark i bez zastanowienia chowa twarz żony w dłoniach w swoich dużych dłoniach.

\- Madge?! - woła ją, a ja dostrzegam śmiertelny strach w jego błyszczących od łez oczach. - Madgy, błagam, powiedz coś! Madgy, mamy ją wychować razem! Słyszysz mnie?! Madge!

Zdrobnienie imienia jego żony uświadamia mi, że głęboko w sercu on wie, że już nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Jednak wciąż z nadzieją szepcze błagające słowa, które nie dają nic, prócz jego słonych i grubych łez.

Prim uciska rytmicznie klatkę piersiową Undersee. Robi jej masaż serca, myślę. Wszystko cichnie, gdy patrzę, jak moja siostra odpycha blondyna i zaczyna wykonywać sztuczne oddychanie. Patrzę tępo na nieobecną twarz matki nowo narodzonej dziewczynki i zastanawiam się, kiedy usłyszę wybuch armaty, ale wtedy, wracam myślami do pokoju w jakim się znajdujemy i wiem, że naprawdę jest tak cicho, do momentu, gdy w moich uszach rozbrzmiewa jeszcze głośniejszy, niż ostatnio szloch męża Madge oraz płacz jego córki.

\- Przykro mi – szepcze Prim zabierając dwa palce z szyi mojej przyjaciółki i dłonią delikatnie zamyka jej oczy.

Przez chwilę myślę, że zacznę krzyczeć na moją siostrę, ale uświadamiam sobie, że nie jestem w stanie. Moje mięśnie wiotczeją. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuję łzy i nie pozwalam im spłynąć po moich policzkach. Moje nogi drżą pode mną i wtedy czuję dłonie Prim na moich ramionach. W tej chwili nie jestem w stanie zrobić nic, poza ukazaniem swojej słabości.

Obie podskakujemy, gdy słyszymy ryknięcie:

\- Ona nie może umrzeć! - Mellarkowi puszczają nerwy, a tłem dla jego głosu jest płacz dziecka. - Do cholery, zróbcie coś, ona nie może umrzeć!

Moje serce przyspiesza i pierwszy raz od dawna czuję strach. Jednak nie strach związany ze stratą bliskich, ale strach przed nim, strach przed mężem Madge. Peeta Mellark zawsze był spokojnym i dobroczynnym mężczyzną. Nigdy nie widziałam, aby krzyczał na kogokolwiek. Nawet na matkę, jaka lała go do czasu, aż mógł złapać ją za nadgarstek i powiedzieć Nie.

\- Zabierz stąd dziecko – nakazuję cicho Prim, która skinieniem głowy sygnalizuje zgodę i po sekundzie znika z noworodkiem w sypialni.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale bez zastanowienia podchodzę do mężczyzny, jaki klęczy teraz przed martwą żoną i głaszcze jej policzki błagając, aby nie odchodziła.

Mam ochotę wybiec, uciec tak jak lata temu, gdy jeszcze żyła moja matka. Chcę znaleźć się w Wiosce Zwycięzców z butelką w ręku i zapomnień o całej tragedii dzisiejszego dnia. Nie robię tego jednak. Czuję zobowiązanie w stosunku do Madge z powodu tych lat, kiedy zmuszała mnie do jedzenia i próbowała chronić przed alkoholizmem. Wiem, że jestem jej za to dłużna, a ja nienawidzę być dłużna, więc teraz muszę spłacić to, co jestem winna.

\- Wstań – warczę w stronę blondyna.

Nie reaguje. Jego szloch staje się jeszcze głośniejszy. Możliwe, że zaraz wpadnie w histerię i zacznie wrzeszczeć, jak wariat, jak ja, jak wariatka Katniss Everdeen. Nie chcę, aby rozkleił się przede mną w tym stopniu, ale pragnę również zapobiec całej sytuacji, bo wiem, że nie jest to przyjemne. Ból po utracie bliskich to tortura i nie chcę, aby był sam, tak jak ja byłam.

Podchodzę do drżącego mężczyzny, układając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Gdy dotykam materiału jego koszulki, mam wrażenie, że moja dłoń płonie przez ciepło emitujące z jego skóry. Powoli, niepewnie klękam obok niego, patrząc na nieruchome ciało Madge i wtedy z moich oczu pierwszy raz od lat wypływa pojedyncza łza.

\- Powinieneś- Powinieneś pójść do córki – mamroczę po nosem, próbując opanować swoje emocje.

Błękitnooki nadal nie reaguje, więc postanawiam zaryzykować i po raz pierwszy na kilka sekund przestać być Zwyciężczynią i stać się Córką Górnika ze Złożyska.

\- Peeto, idź do córki – szepczę słabym głosem i wiem, że długo nie pociągnę i sama się rozpłaczę.

Po sekundzie uświadamiam sobie, że użyłam pierwszy raz od wielu lat jego imienia. Zawsze go unikałam, tak jak większości. Zwracałam się do ludzi ty lub po nazwisku. Kiedyś, przy barze w Hotelu usłyszałam opowieść Enobarii, która okazała się ciepłą kobietą, ale dla nieznajomych była zimna i niemiła, aby ich odtrącać, żeby nie stwarzać zagrożenia dla jeszcze większej liczby osób. Zaczęłam tak robić, więc w przypadku wielu ludzi, od czasu mego Tournée nie wypowiedziałam więcej ich imion na głos.

Czuję, że Peeta delikatnie przekręca głowę w moją stronę i patrzy mi w oczy. Wciąż widzę w tych błękitnych tęczówkach ból i rozpacz, ale dostrzegam również zdziwienie i wiem, że zauważył, iż zwróciłam się do niego po imieniu.

\- Idź do córki, Peeto – powtarzam trochę pewniej. - Obiecałeś Madge. Idź do niej.

Chłopak delikatnie potakuje głową i powoli się podnosi, po raz ostatni posyłając swojej zmarłej żonie spojrzenie pełne rozpaczy. Mężczyzna zaciska pięści, spuszcza głowę i opuszcza pomieszczenie, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie odgłos ciężkich kroków.

* * *

Kolejne dni były dziwne, widziane jakby przez mgłę. Po pogrzebie Madge w Dwunastce wyjrzało słońce, które powodowało, że przy zachodzie śnieg lśnił, niczym ogień w moim kominku. Przy każdej czynności zastanawiałam się czy coś się zmieniło po śmierci córki byłego Burmistrza i mam wrażenie, że wszystko jest inne. Puste. Brakuje mi jej obecności. Jej delikatnego uśmiechu. Gdy przychodziła zazwyczaj siedziałyśmy w ciszy, ona pijąc herbatę, ja kawę z likierem. Patrzyłyśmy przez okno i podziwiałyśmy jak słońce znika za linią drzew, ponad którą nie sięgały chmury stworzone z pyłu węglowego.

Gdy nad ranem opuszczałam dom Mellarków, poprosiłam Prim, aby miała oko na męża Madge i jego córkę, wciskając w dłoń siostry woreczek z pieniędzmi. Blondynka kiwnęła głową układając usta w cienką linię. Gdy zobaczyłam w jej oczach szczery smutek, zauważyłam, że wygląda dokładnie jak nasza matka, tyle że brakuje jej kilku zmarszczek.

Dzisiaj mija dokładnie tydzień po śmierci Madge, gdy słyszę pukanie do drzwi. To na pewno nie Prim, zabroniłam jej przychodzić. To ja jestem tą, która często gości w jej domu. Inną opcją jest Haymitch, ale po co miałby tu przychodzić? Poza tym, Haymitch nie puka.

Podnoszę się więc powoli z sofy w salonie, czując łupanie w głowie. Nie piłam od wczorajszego wieczoru i brak alkoholu zaczyna negatywnie działać na mój organizm, powodując, że moje dłonie drżą.

Otwieram drzwi zdecydowanym szarpnięciem, zastanawiając się kogo zobaczę po drugiej stronie. Tracę prawie całe powietrze z płuc, gdy widzę blond włosy, które lekko opadają na błękitne, podkrążone sinymi cieniami oczy mężczyzny.

\- Mellark? - Marszczę brwi, bo nie mam pojęcia po co tu przyszedł. - Czego tu szukasz?

\- Przyszedłem się napić – burczy, a mnie dziwi jego nieprzyjazny ton, choć wiem, że po śmierci ukochanej, powinnam się tego spodziewać. - I nie obchodzi mnie czego sobie życzysz. Też kochałaś Madge. I przyszedłem za nią wypić. - Jego spojrzenie pada w końcu na mnie, a ja jestem jeszcze bardziej zszokowana jego słowami, niż przed chwilą.

Część mnie mówi mi, abym zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Nie chcę, aby tu przychodził. Nie chcę, aby zawracał mi głowę. Nie chcę, aby Snow wiedział, że on istnieje. Jednak druga część, która przeważa, i której za to nienawidzę, jest chętna, aby zaprosić go do środka i upić do nieprzytomności.

\- Cóż – zaczynam ukrywając zaskoczenie. Unoszę brwi, jakby w pytaniu, ale mówię dalej: - W tym akurat mogę pomóc.

Przesuwam się z przejścia i daję mu wejść do środka. Gdy zamykam drzwi, dopiero wtedy dostrzegam jego czarne, powycierane, sztruksowe spodnie, kilkakrotnie zszywaną kurtkę zimową i trapery, jakie ma już dobre kilka lat.

Mężczyzna jednym sprawnym ruchem zdejmuje kurtkę i rzuca ją na krzesło w korytarzu. Widzę jego szczupłe, ale umięśnione ciało spod białej koszulki. Zapewne uzyskał te mięśnie nosząc od dziecka worki z mąką. Przypomina mi się Gale, jego wystające obojczyki, kościste palce, lekko zapadnięte policzki i mięśnie, jakie wyrobił sobie zakładając sidła na zwierzynę lub dźwigając młodą łanię lub indyka, aby zhandlować mięso u starego Cray'a lub na Ćwieku. Jednak to nie jest ta oliwkowa skóra. To blade ciało osoby pochodzącej z Miasteczka. To nie czarne włosy, jak węgiel. To jasne loki, niczym promienie słońca. To nie Gale Hawthorne, nie mój przyjaciel. To Peeta Mellark, wdowiec po Madge.

Widzę, że chce zdjąć buty, więc mówię:

\- Nie fatyguj się nimi, chyba że chcesz pokaleczyć stopy.

Blondyn zostawia więc trapery na sobie i idzie za mną do kuchni. Siadamy przy stole, a jedyny dźwięk, jaki rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu to stukające o siebie szkło butelek. Stawiam jedną szklankę przed nim, drugą przed sobą i nalewam do pełna. Lata picia spowodowały, że gdy czuję zapach alkoholu, jest mi słodko i błogo. Na początku smakował okropnie, ale po nim odlatywałam. Teraz jest pyszny i nadal po nim odlatuję.

\- Dużo tego masz, jak na jedną osobę – mówi błękitnooki, przerywając ciszę.

\- Twoja obecność potwierdza teorię, że teraz jest tu więcej, niż jedna osoba – odwarkuję.

Ponownie zapada cisza. Siadam naprzeciw Mellarka i chwytam kubek z bimbrem. Unoszę go do góry w toaście i mówię cicho i delikatniej niż poprzednio:

\- Za Madge.

Nasze szklanki się stykają.

\- Za Madge – powtarza.

Wypijam bimber biorąc kilka dużych łyków. Jednak, gdy mąż Madge przełyka alkohol, zaczyna się lekko krztusić i robi się czerwony. Na moich ustach wykwita głupawy uśmieszek.

\- Mocne – mówi spoglądając na kubek z napojem.

\- Można się przyzwyczaić.

Potem nie mówimy nic. Po prostu pijemy i patrzymy przez okno, gdzie po raz kolejny słońce chowa się za czubkami drzew, między którymi nie było mnie już wiele lat. Ciekawe czy wiele się tam zmieniło? Jak wygląda skała, na której spotykałam się z Gale'em? Czy domek nad jeziorem, które pokazał mi ojciec, nadal się tam znajduje, czy rozwalił się już do reszty?

Butelka opróżnia się za butelką. Zaczyna się mamrotanie. Prawie nic nie rozumiem, ale z słów, jakie wyłapuję, wiem że Peeta mówi o latach szkolnych, gdy był z Madge tylko przyjaciółmi.

Patrzę w przestrzeń i przez chwilę zastanawiam się co ja robię. Spoglądam w te błękitne i błyszczące od alkoholu oczy, które nie zwracają w tej chwili na mnie uwagi i zadaję sobie pytanie: Czy Madge byłaby dumna z tego co teraz robimy? Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Peeta Mellark nigdy nie tknął alkoholu. Nawet Madge czasami wypijała szklankę taniego wina podczas Święta Zbiorów, ale on nigdy nie chciał pić. Opiekował się nią i nie chciał marnować pieniędzy na alkohol, który przynosi tylko straty.

\- Musisz już iść – wypalam nagle powodując, że na mnie spogląda.

\- Dlaczego? Nie pasuje ci moje towarzystwo? - pyta uśmiechając głupawo, a ja wiem, że się ze mną drażni, i że alkohol opanował jego głowę.

Wstaję więc raptownie, powodując, że krzesło pada z hukiem. Podchodzę do niego naprawdę szybko i chwytam go za ramię, czując jego zesztywniałe mięśnie pod palcami. Mocnym szarpnięciem zmuszam go, aby wstał i błyskawicznie ciągnę go za rękę przez korytarz, wciskając w jego ręce kurtkę, jaka leżała na krześle.

\- Nigdy tu nie przychodź, jasne? - warczę przekręcając klamkę w drzwiach. - Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz zgłoś się do Prim.

\- Bo jestem zwykłym synem piekarza? Dlatego nie możemy normalnie porozmawiać, Katniss? Bo jestem gorszy? - pyta śmiejąc się chłodno, a moje serce ściska się z wściekłości, bo ten idiota nie wie co przeszłam, i że to co robię, robię dla jego dobra.

\- Nie znasz mnie – warczę wypychając go na schody. - Nie przychodź tu. Nigdy.

* * *

Następnego wieczoru budzi mnie kubeł lodowatej wody na głowie. Podskakuję z krzykiem z krzesła w kuchni i na oślep wymachuję nożem, który trzymam w dłoni, próbując zwalczyć zagrożenie. Nie mogę dać się zabić. Muszę wrócić do Prim. Muszę wrócić do matki. Muszę wrócić do Hawthornów. Muszę wrócić do Madge.

\- Co ty sobie myślisz?! - wrzeszczy ktoś. Nie rozpoznaję na początku głosu, ale dlatego, że bardzo, ale to bardzo rzadko słyszę go w takim tonie. Prim prawie nigdy na mnie nie krzyczy. - Każesz mi odejść, odrzucasz Madge, tracisz kontakt z Hawthornami, zaczynasz pić! Upijasz się! Trujesz się tym świństwem! Nic nie mówię! To twój wybór! Wiem co ci robią w Kapitolu! Ale, do cholery, to nie powód, żeby upijać Peetę Mellarka!

Moja siostra jest naprawdę wściekła. Przez chwilę czuję się nawet winna, ale szybko chowam to uczucie, przecierając mokrą twarz rękawem mego swetra.

\- Sam chciał się napić – burczę pod nosem unikając jej spojrzenia.

Wtedy to nadchodzi niespodziewanie. Jej dłoń trzaska mnie w policzek. Bez zastanowienia przykładam swoją dłoń do pulsującego miejsca i i otwieram usta w szoku. Moja mała, delikatna Prim mnie uderzyła. Mimo tego, iż wiem, że sobie zasłużyłam i tak jestem w szoku.

Jej błękitne oczy nadal emitują złością, ale widzę chwilowy strach, przerażenie. Dziewczyna bierze kilka głębokich wdechów i marszcząc brwi, spogląda na mnie spode łba.

\- Przepraszam – zaczyna zaciskając pięści. - Zasłużyłaś sobie, Katniss. On ma córkę, którą musi wychować. Rozumiesz? Choć nie chcesz tego zobaczyć, to picie nie jest jedyną drogą ratunku. Złamane serce nie zawsze leczy się alkoholem. Poprosiłaś, abym miała na nich oko. Dobrze, ale jeśli jeszcze raz on przyjdzie do domu ledwo trzymając się na nogach, sama pilnuj, karm, przewijaj i uspakajaj córkę Peety, gdy on będzie szlochał z powodu zmarłej żony.

Biorę kilka głębokich wdechów, aby nie warknąć na siostrę. Patrzę na czubki swoich myśliwskich butów, próbując znaleźć słowa, aby sensownie odpowiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że źle zrobiłam – wyjaśniam w końcu, przykładając dłoń do czoła, które pulsuje z bólu z powodu kaca. - I przepraszam. Zrozumiałam za późno i dlatego wyrzuciłam go, gdy był już pijany.

Prim podchodzi bez zastanowienia i otacza mnie rękoma przytulając mnie, jak najmocniej. Jej dłoń gładzi delikatnie moje plecy, a ja znajduję w tym bardzo małe ukojenie, na które nie zasługuję. Jestem jednak samolubna, więc pozwalam sobie na chwilę słabości i sama otaczam rękoma siostrę przyciskając ją do siebie.

\- Jestem taka zmęczona, Prim – szepczę, jak załamany człowiek, którym po części jestem.

\- Wiem, Katniss. I doceniam to co robisz dla wszystkich wokół, mimo że oni nie wiedzą.

Tego wieczoru zasypiam z głową na kolanach Prim, gdy blondynka splata i rozplata moje włosy, głaszcząc moją twarz i śpiewając cicho piosenki, jakie miałam zwyczaj śpiewać jej jeszcze przed Igrzyskami. Moje oczy się zamykają, gdy wyobrażam sobie łąkę z kołysanki, na której tak bardzo chciałabym się znaleźć.


	3. Rozdział 2: Peeta

_Songs: Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran_  
_Safe &amp; Sound by__ Taylor Swift  
_  
_Nie zawłaszczam "Igrzysk Śmierci"__ autorstwa S. Collins._

* * *

Siedzę przy kołysce przyglądając się jej twarzy. Jej każda część ciała jest taka mała - rączki, buzia, nos, oczy, nóżki. Katherine będzie wykapaną matką.

Katherine... Madge zawsze chciała ją tak nazwać. Jej propozycja spodobała się również mnie, więc imię było wybrane.

Pamiętam jacy byliśmy szczęśliwi, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się, że Madge jest w ciąży. Mimo iż, ani moi rodzice, ani państwo Undersee nie będą mogli poznać tej małej istoty, to i tak nie żałuję. Na pewno nie muszę przejmować się wujostwem. Moi bracia od razu oznajmili, że zrobią z naszego dziecka syna lub córkę tatusia. Luka i Rye zawsze byli komikami, więc nie zdziwił mnie ten komentarz.

Jeśli chodzi o poważne sprawy, też potrafią się zachować. Luka, mój starszy brat, który prowadzi teraz piekarnię, bez żadnych komentarzy dał mi mniej godzin, abym mógł opiekować się córką. Mimo pomocy Prim, wiem, że moim obowiązkiem jest bycie przy mojej córce. Choć mam świadomość, iż nigdy nie wypełnię luki w jej życiu, jaką jest brak matki, to chcę przynajmniej zmniejszyć widoczność tej dziury.

Nienawidzę się za to, ale nie czuję bólu po śmierci mojej żony. Powinienem cierpieć, ale nie potrafię. Pustka jest wyczuwalna, ale nie potrafię znaleźć rozpaczy w sercu. Madge powinna była wieść życie z mężczyzną, którego kochała. Co mieliśmy jednak poradzić, jeśli żadna z osób, którym oddaliśmy potajemnie serca, nie odwzajemniała tego uczucia? Zapełnialiśmy więc ból sobą. Kochaliśmy się, ale nie tak, jak kochaliśmy tych, do których nie da się dotrzeć w żaden sposób. Mam nadzieję, że tam gdzie jest teraz Madge, są inni, których kochała, i mam nadzieję, że mężczyzna, jakiego darzyła uczuciem stanie u jej boku i będą razem szczęśliwi.

To że nie czuję bólu, nie oznacza, że jestem spokojny. Koszmary dręczą mnie nieustannie. Po nocach, widzę Madge i jej słowa tną głęboko, gdy mówi o tym, że jej nie kochałem, że nigdy jej nie chciałem. Leżę nieruchomo i próbuję wrzeszczeć na ojca, braci, matkę i żonę, gdy zasypują mnie czarną ziemią. Dławię się piachem, ale oni niewzruszeni, jakby mnie nie słyszeli, grzebią mnie żywcem. Każdej nocy budzę się zlany potem, próbując uspokoić wyskakujące z klatki piersiowej serce.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku? – Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie głos Primrose.

– Och, tak, tak. Jasne. - W jej oczach widzę, że mi nie uwierzyła, ale nie popycha tematu. – Czy... Czy Rory nie ma nic przeciwko, że przesiadujesz tu większą część dnia? - pytam nagle.

– Rory pracuje 12 godzin w kopalni. Gdy wracam od ciebie, mam jeszcze kilka godzin tylko z Thomem. Poza tym, mam wrażenie, że tutaj podoba mu się bardziej, niż w domu – wyjaśnia śmiejąc się delikatnie.

Posyłam jej uśmiech i zastanawiam się, jak siostry mogą się tak różnić? Katniss nigdy nie była rozmowna, ale po wygranej stał się jeszcze bardziej niedostępna. Prim to całkowite przeciwieństwo starszej siostry. Pamiętam, że gdy była mała, zaciągała brunetkę przed piekarnię i przez szyby oglądała udekorowane ciasta na wystawach. Jednak po śmierci matki, obie stały się chłodniejsze, doroślejsze. Katniss była dorosłą praktycznie od wypadku jej ojca. To ona karmiła rodzinę. Ale nawet mała, słodka Prim przestała być dzieckiem i zmieniła się w młodą dorosłą. Uśmiech na jej ustach gościł częściej, dopiero gdy Rory Hawthorne trzymał ją za rękę w miejscach publicznych lub skradał od niej niewinny pocałunek. Wystarczyło czekać, aż zgłoszą się do piekarni po chleb na pieczenie tostów.

Katniss jednak przestała z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Po Igrzyskach utrzymywała ciepłe relacje tylko ze swoją rodziną i Hawthornami. Madge mówiła, że dziewczyna nawet patrząc na nią, miała w oczach wątpliwość. Po jej Tournée, gdy zmarła Pani Everdeen i nastąpił wybuch kopalni, w którym zginął Gale, zwyciężczyni odtrąciła wszystkich. Odsunęła ich, na jak największy dystans. Madge jednak się uparła i próbowała się opiekować Katniss. Cieszyłem się, że dziewczyna otrzymuje i akceptuje pomoc, ale to nie zapobiegało łamaniu się mego serca. Czasami potrafiłem się z tego śmiać i mówić sobie: No chłopie, historia lubi się powtarzać. Jaki ojciec, taki syn. Żarty nigdy jednak nie wysuszyły łez, jakie były wywołane wspomnieniem obietnicy, którą zaprzysięgliśmy sobie z Madge.

Najbardziej mnie jednak dziwią hordy kochanków, do których Katniss posyłała przesłodzone uśmiechy. W ostatni tydzień miesiąca, dwanaście razy w roku i w czasie Igrzysk, zwyciężczyni wyjeżdża do Kapitolu i zawsze pokazuje się z nowym mężczyzną, czasem trzyma pod rękę nawet kobietę. Nie widziałem partnera, jaki był z nią więcej, niż jeden raz, prócz Senecy Crane'a, organizatora Igrzysk, w których udział brała Katniss. Nie spodziewałem się, że stanie się... taka. Jest, jak Finnick Odair. Cały czas obraca się w towarzystwie, jakichś mężczyzn lub kobiet, którzy mdleją z wrażenia na wspomnienie Dziewczyny Igrającej z Ogniem. Katniss nigdy taka nie była. Nie spojrzała na żadnego chłopaka z Dwunastki, poza Gale'em. Może jednak najsilniejszym bogactwo uderza do głowy?

– Masz, wypij – mówi Prim, podając mi kubek z parującym napojem. – Herbata z suszonych owoców – wyjaśnia, gdy spoglądam na nią pytająco. – Dobra na nerwy.

Przez chwila panuje cisza zakłócana tylko naszymi oddechami, gdy w końcu pytam:

– Dlaczego Katniss tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi?

– Katniss cię nie nienawidzi – wzdycha blondynka, siadając na kanapie, na której śpi mały Thom. Jej dłoń gładzi delikatnie ciemne włosy chłopca, gdy kontynuuje: – Katniss jest szorstka dla wszystkich.

– Mam wrażenie, że dla mnie trochę bardziej, niż dla większości – wyznaję cicho, patrząc na moją córkę.

– Było jej trudno pogodzić się z faktem, że Madge nawiązała nową znajomość. Katniss nigdy nie lubiła zdobywać przyjaciół. Gale'a poznała przez przypadek w lesie, gdy oboje polowali. Madge była cicha i wyrozumiała, dlatego Katniss uznała ją za przyjaciółkę, bo nie musiała robić z nią tych bezsensownych rzeczy, które większość dziewczyn razem robi. Po Igrzyskach... Cóż, po Igrzyskach wiele się zmieniło. Katniss cały czas próbuje odtrącić, jak najwięcej ludzi. Dopuszcza do siebie tylko mnie, Haymitcha i dopuszczała Madge. A wtedy zjawiłeś się ty. Katniss widziała, że się kochacie, więc gdyby Madge przychodziła do niej z tobą, odtrąciłaby was oboje. Albo Madge, albo nikt.

Chwilę przetrawiam słowa, które wypowiedziała Prim. Moim zdaniem nie są zbyt sensowne. To nie jest logiczne. Co takiego powoduje, że Katniss nie chce rozmawiać z nikim poza Prim, drugim zwycięzcą Dwunastki i Madge? Wiem, że jestem jedynie zwykłym piekarzem w biednym dystrykcie, ale czy naprawdę dziewczyna, która kiedyś była gotowa oddać życie za siostrę, obecnie ocenia ludzi po posadzie, majątku czy pochodzeniu?

Nagle mnie olśniewa. Może Katniss darzyła uczuciem kogoś, a ja stanąłem na drodze do tej osoby? Zawsze myślałem, że najstarsza z sióstr Everdeen była tylko i wyłącznie zadurzona w Gale'u, ale co jeśli się myliłem?

– Czy... Czy Katniss kochała Madge? – pytam niepewnie, spoglądając ukradkiem na Prim.

– Co masz na myśli? – pyta blondynka, rozumiejąc do czego nawiązuję. Związek osób tej samej płci nie jest popularny w dystryktach. Większość ludzi gardzi takimi osobami. Mi jednak to nie przeszkadza. Każdy ma prawo kochać kogo chce, chyba że ta miłość staje się niebezpieczna. – Pytasz czy Katniss kochała Madge, tak jak ty? – Kiwam głową. – Nie, nie chodziło o to. Szczerze powiedziawszy, zastanawia mnie, czy Katniss kochałaby kogokolwiek, jako partnera – wyznaje blondynka wypuszczając powietrze przez usta.

– Jak to? Katniss nie była z Gale'em? - pytam lekko zdziwiony.

– Nie – wzdycha dziewczyna. Widzę w jej oczach, że wraca myślami do lat, kiedy brunet jeszcze żył. - Możliwe, że Gale coś do niej czuł. Czasami nie zachowywał się, jak przyjaciel, a ktoś więcej. Ale u Katniss to była zawsze tylko i wyłącznie przyjaźń. Nie chciała nawet myśleć o zakładaniu rodziny. Gale był dla niej, jak brat – wyjaśnia.

– Och. – To jedyne co jestem w stanie z siebie wydusić. Zawsze sądziłem, że Katniss i Gale to nierozłączna para, jaka troszczy się o rodziny, polując razem w lesie, spędzając razem czas, robiąc wszystko razem. Cały czas miałem w podświadomości strach, że pewnego dnia Gale przyjdzie do piekarni, aby zamówić chleb na pieczenie tostów.

– Sądzę, że Katniss nie chciała nikogo pokochać, bo po tym, jak nasz ojciec zmarł, matka popadła w depresję. Katniss musiała robić wszystko. Polować, wychowywać mnie, pilnować, abyśmy jadły, tyle, ile było możliwe. Ona po prostu bała się, że stanie jej się to samo co naszej matce, a wtedy nie będzie w stanie zająć się mną.

Kolejne kilka minuty siedzimy w milczeniu. Zastanawiam się, czy brunetka pamięta jeszcze w ogóle chleb, jaki rzuciłem jej lata temu. To już prawie piętnaście lat, ale ja wciąż pamiętam. Deszcz zmieszany ze śniegiem. Ona grzebiąca się w kubłach na śmieci przy piekarni. Moja matka wrzeszcząca na mnie. Dwa spalone chleby. I lanie, które pamiętam do dziś. Wciąż jednak nie żałuję, i wątpię, abym kiedykolwiek żałował. Serce zakochanego głupca było gotowe na wszystko. I nadal jest gotowe.

– Katniss przyjdzie do was na zakończenie roku? – pytam cicho, mimo że znam odpowiedź.

– Wiesz, że nie. - W oczach Prim widzę smutek. Boli ją to, że nie może świętować z siostrą.

– Dlaczego nie spędza z wami zakończenia roku? Nie mogła choćby raz zostać w Dwunastce? – Sam się dziwię, gdy słyszę w swoim głosie nutę gniewu.

– Nie tak to działa, Peeto – wyjaśnia cicho blondynka, a ja nie mam pojęcia, o co jej chodzi.

Spuszczam głowę i chcę przeprosić, że wtrącam się w nieswoje sprawy, ale wtedy dobiega nas głośny szum, prawie taki, jak wtedy, gdy do Dwunastki wjeżdża stary pociąg towarowy. Prim, tak samo jak ja, kieruje spojrzenie za okno i wtedy to widzimy. Poduszkowiec toczy się leniwie po szarym niebie nad częścią kupiecką naszego regionu. Podnoszę się nieświadomie z krzesła i podchodzę do okna. Przez sekundę wpatruję się w maszynę, a potem szybko odgradzam widok firankami, jakie Madge otrzymała po matce. Odwracam się w stronę dzieci i siostry Katniss, aby ujrzeć jej blade oblicze.

– To już drugi w tym tygodniu – szepcze wpatrując się we mnie przestraszonymi oczami.

Po wygranej Katniss, władze Kapitolu zaczęły wysyłać co miesiąc poduszkowce, które miały kontrolować prace w Dwunastce. Gdy zaczęto szeptać o rebelii, zdarzało się, że maszyny zjawiały się nawet częściej. Potem jednak wszystko ucichło i dopiero od kilku miesięcy poduszkowce ponownie zjawiają się nad dystryktem coraz częściej. Jeśli stolica obserwuje nawet nas, to oznacza, że tam daleko, poza granicami lasów, gdzie leży pozostałe jedenaście dystryktów, coś się dzieje.

– To nic takiego, Prim – odpowiadam, jak najspokojniej, aby nie pokazać jej swojego niepokoju. Podchodzę do dziewczyny i gładzę delikatnie jej ramię, gdy mówię dalej: – Zapytaj Rory'ego, co mówią ludzie w kopalniach. Lepiej być świadomym i mieć oczy otwarte na wszystko. Nasze pochodzenie z Dwunastki, nie znaczy, że Kapitol może nas oślepić. 

* * *

Kolejnego dnia w piekarni nie dzieje się nic nadzwyczajnego, poza tym, że wszyscy składają mi kondolencje, a ja posyłam im smutne uśmiechy i dziękuję skinieniem głowy. Słyszę również komentarze starszych kobiet z miasteczka o tym, jak to Katniss odrzuca miejsce swego pochodzenia i jedzie do Kapitolu, aby świętować na wielkich bankietach, podczas gdy tu dzieci głodują. Chcę przerwać, po jednej części, bo nie lubię, gdy ktoś obgaduje najstarszą siostrę Everdeen, czy kogokolwiek innego. Druga część, której za to nienawidzę, boi się, że jeśli jeszcze trochę posłucha, sama w to uwierzy. Pytam więc grzecznie, co mógłbym podać i po zakupie pieczywa, kobiety wychodzą.

Jest już po południu, gdy do tylnych drzwi ktoś puka. Wiem kim jest ta osoba, więc od razu idę otworzyć, bo to ja wybłagałem braci, aby kontynuować zwyczaj kupowania upolowanych zwierząt, jakie mój ojciec zdobywał od Katniss. Jest to jednak inna dziewczyna. Posy Hawthorne. Ma teraz tyle lat, ile Katniss, gdy wygrała Igrzyska.

Od razu po Igrzyskach, gdy z dystryktu wyjechał ostatni reporter, Katniss wróciła do zwyczaju polowań. Wychodziła z Gale'em, jak najczęściej, jednak po Tournée, gdy zginął, nie widziałem, aby wymknęła się poza ogrodzenie choć raz. Po kilku dobrych latach zauważyłem, że to Posy, najmłodsze dziecko Hazel Hawthrone, poszło w ślady brata i zaczęło polować. Przez pierwszy rok, gdy miała jakieś jedenaście lat, uczyła się zapewne strzelać z łuku, który został po jej bracie. Z czasem jednak stawała się coraz lepsza, aż osiągnęła perfekcję, jak Katniss.

Widziałem, że kilka razy kręciła się niezdecydowana przy piekarni, aż w końcu sam zaproponowałem wymianę zwierzyny na pieczywo lub pieniądze. Od tamtej pory dziewczyna puka do tylnych drzwi, tak jak miała to w zwyczaju Katniss.

– Dzień dobry, Panie Mellark. - Posyła mi uśmiech, gdy przepuszczam ją w drzwiach. - Dzisiejszy dzień był bardzo łaskawy. Sześć wiewiórek i jeden królik.

– Dzień jest łaskawy, gdy sami go takim czynimy, Posy – odpowiadam odwzajemniając przyjazną postawę. – Twoje sokole oko czyni cuda.

Dziewczyna trochę się rumieni, ale szybko ukrywa zażenowanie, gdy wyjmuje z myśliwskiej torby swoje zdobycze. Widzę w jej oczach dumę i się nie dziwię. Jej bracia założyli rodziny i muszą je wykarmić, więc to ona stała się główną żywicielką matki, z jaką jeszcze mieszka.

– Bochenek chleba, dwie bułeczki i pięć monet, w zamian za królika i dwie wiewiórki, co ty na to? - pytam wskazując głową na zwierze, jakie trzyma za uszy.

– Wie pan, że to aż za dużo – oznajmia spuszczając delikatnie głowę.

Zanim ma okazję sprzeciwić się jeszcze raz, wciskam jej w ręce pieczywo i pieniądze. Jej oczy błyszczą z wrażenia, gdy widzi, że chleb, jaki jej dałem jest jeszcze ciepły.

– Pozdrów matkę i życz jej ode mnie zdrowia.

– Mama bardzo panu dziękuje za to wszystko, co pan dla nas robi – szepcze dziewczyna tłumiąc łzy i posyłając mi delikatny uśmiech. W mgnieniu oka jednak poważnieje, jakby coś sobie przypomniała. – Nie potrzebujemy jednak datków. Królik i cztery wiewiórki. – Zwierzęta lądują na jednym z blatów i zanim zdążę coś powiedzieć, brunetka wyparowuje z pomieszczenia krzycząc już swoim przyjaznym tonem: – Do widzenia!

Kręcę głową, bo dobrze pamiętam, że gdy mój ojciec chciał dać Katniss darmowe ciastko, odmawiała tak samo, jak Posy. Ani razu nie przyjęła czegoś, za co nie płaciła. Była na to za dumna. Mimo, że był to prezent od mego ojca, Katniss zawsze uważała za przekleństwo coś, co dostawało się bez wysiłku.

O piątej zamykam piekarnię i pakuję dwa bochenki chleba, jakie zamówiła Katniss dla siebie i Haymitcha.

Brunetka przyszła raz do piekarni, położyła na ladzie masę pieniędzy, mówiąc, że chciałaby cały rok otrzymywać dostawy pieczywa do domu swojego i Abernathy'ego. Gdy wyszła, moi bracia przeliczyli pieniądze i okazało się, że idealnie policzyła wszystko co do centa i dodała jeszcze zapłatę za dostawę. Moi bracia byli zachwyceni, ale ja tylko patrzyłem na pieniądze z bólem w oczach. Katniss nigdy taka nie była. Nigdy nie wzięłaby kogoś, aby za nią coś zrobił. Zazwyczaj to Madge zanosiła pieczywo do Wioski Zwycięzców i od razu spotykała się z Katniss. Skoro jednak mojej żony tu już nie ma, sam się tym zajmuję.

Idę cichym dystryktem skupiając spojrzenie na białych kłębach dymu, który wydobywa się z moich ust. Czuję jak chłód ogarnia moje ciało. Może i jestem z rodziny piekarzy, ale to nie znaczy, że żyje się nam lepiej. Kurtka, którą posiadam powinna być zamieniona na inną już wiele lat temu. Nie jest poniszczona tylko biegiem czasu. Gdy naprawiałem dom mój i Madge, zdarzało mi się zaczepić o wystający gwóźdź, czy inny ostry przedmiot, jaki nie miał litości dla ubrań.

Spoglądam w górę i widzę niebo, na którym błyszczą miliony gwiazd. Dziwi mnie, że dniami widać tylko szarość, przez jaką z trudem przebijają się promienie słońca. Nocą jednak można podziwiać pełnię i gwiazdozbiory. Moja matka zawsze parskała śmiechem i mówiła, że jestem głupce mając słabość do „pięknych" rzeczy. Ale czy można nazwać słabością uwielbienie takich nieziemskich widoków? W świecie, w jakim żyjemy, najmniejsza przyjemność powinna poprawiać humor. Jak wyczytałem w jednej książce sprzed Mrocznych Dni: _Cieszmy się z małych rzeczy w życiu, bo pewnego dnia się odwrócimy i uświadomimy sobie, że były to duże rzeczy_.

Gdy pukam do drzwi Katniss, nikt nie odpowiada. Czekam chwilę, z nadzieją, że otworzy, ale w końcu decyduję zostawić chleb w środku i wyjść niezauważony, co może być trochę trudne z moim głośnym chodem. Wślizguję się powoli, próbując złagodzić skrzypienie starych drzwi, jak tylko się da. Gdy kieruję się do kuchni, dostrzegam, że w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu pali się w kominku. Gdy spoglądam na kanapę, widzę skuloną w kłębek Zwyciężczynię. Jej twarz wygląda młodziej, jakby nadal miała szesnaście lat. Chcę podejść i przykry ją kocem, aby nie marzła. Zamiast tego, jak najszybciej odwracam wzrok i układam na stole w kuchni bochenek chleba. Wychodzę z jej domu, jakbym od czegoś uciekał. Może po części jest to prawdą. Może uciekam przed przeszłością.

Gdy wchodzę do domu Abernathy'ego, zauważam, że w salonie włączony jest telewizor. Myślę, że mentor Katniss śpi, ale wtedy do moich uszu dociera zachrypnięty śmiech, a następnie słowa:

– Chłopiec od chleba. – Mężczyzna podnosi się chwiejnie z kanapy, a ja od razu zauważam butelkę w jego ręku.

– Dobry wieczór, Panie Abernathy – odpowiadam spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na jego drażnienie się ze mną. Wiem, że oficjalny zwrot do tego człowiek, to igranie z zapałkami. Ale co poradzić, skoro lubię czasem bawić się z ogniem. Zabawne jest burczenie najstarszego zwycięzcy Dwunastki.

– Nie pieprz mi tu o jakimś panie. Jestem Haymitch. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać?

– A ile razy, ja mam powtarzać, że moje imię to Peeta? Jestem trochę za stary na chłopca – odpowiadam śmiejąc się delikatnie. – Poza tym, będziemy rozmawiać, jak na siebie mówić, czy wolisz coś zjeść, _Haymitch_?

– Prawda. Dziewczyna o mnie jeszcze pamięta. Aż się dziwię, że nie chce, abym umarł z głodu. - Abernathy siada z hukiem przy stole i podaje mi nóż, więc automatycznie kroję kilka kromek, a mężczyzna sięga po pieczywo i wpakowuje je sobie do ust. Nie przejmując się tym, że jeszcze nie przełknął, mówi: – Co ze skarbem?

– Dlaczego mnie pytasz? Nie jestem dla niej nikim bliskim. - Choć bardzo wierzę w swoje słowa, to i tak rumienię się na myśl, że widziałem, jak Katniss śpi. – Zapytaj Prim.

– Dziewczyna nie specjalnie się cieszy, gdy rozmawiam z blondyneczką. Gdyby mogła, zamknęłaby tą małą w domu i nie wypuściła, aby nie zraniła się w kolano – burczy pod nosem. – A ty? Jak ty się trzymasz?

Spoglądam na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem. Haymitch Abernathy zapytał o moje samopoczucie dwa razy w życiu. Pierwszy, gdy zmarł mój ojciec. Byłem załamany i starzec specjalnie przyszedł do piekarni. Poprosił mnie na stronę, położył dłonie na moich ramionach i zapytał szczerze, jak się trzymam. Teraz jest drugi raz.

– Zbyt dobrze – odpowiadam cicho, spuszczając wzrok na chleb. Zaczynam ponownie go kroić, bo muszę zając sobie czymś dłonie. – Powinienem być rozbity i przesiąkać bólem, ale tak nie jest. - Gwałtownie odkładam nóż i obejmuję się rękoma czując chłodny dreszcz, przebiegający po moim grzbiecie. – Czy to źle, że nie cierpię, tak jak powinienem? – pytam.

Haymitch przygląda mi się uważnie, a potem powoli przenosi wzrok na płomienie w kominku, wypuszczając głośno powietrze przez nos. Oznacza to, że się zastanawia. Wpatruję się w niego, pragnąc desperacko uzyskać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

– Nie – mówi w końcu. – I wiesz dlaczego, prawda?

Uderza mnie to nagle, niespodziewanie. Haymitch wiedział, że jesteśmy dla siebie z Madge osobami z drugiego wyboru? Domyślił się, że to wszystko nie jest tak, jak powinno być? Patrzę na mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi oczami i zastanawiam się, jak odkrył nasz sekret.

– Nie widzę w tym nic złego – oznajmia po długiej chwili ciszy. – Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że pochwalam. To rzecz ludzka, chcieć miłości – wzdycha patrząc w ogień, jakby mógł tam zobaczyć kogoś, kogo... pragnie. – Widziałem, jak patrzysz na Katniss. Choć w twoich oczach była miłość, gdy spoglądałeś na Madge, to i tak, to wciąż była Katniss, prawda?

Choć w moich uszach szumi krew, a serce wali, jak młotem, to i tak postanawiam mówić prawdę. Skinieniem głowy potwierdzam jego słowa.

– Tak myślałem. Sam wieki temu patrzyłem tak na kogoś – wyznaje. – I dlatego chcę ci powiedzieć, żebyś trzymał się z daleka od dziewczyny. Nie dlatego, że życzę ci nieszczęśliwego życia, ale dla bezpieczeństwa. My zwycięzcy... cóż, to co mówią, a to co dzieje się naprawdę po wygranej Igrzysk to dwa wielkie przeciwieństwa. Jak to się mówi, chłopcze? Każda moneta ma dwie strony.

Co ma na myśli mówiąc o dwóch stronach wygranej Igrzysk? Co może się kryć pod tymi słowami? Przez chwilę siedzimy w ciszy, aż w końcu mężczyzna się podnosi i idąc z powrotem na kanapę, mówi ściszonym tonem:

– Idź do domu i trzymaj rodzinę, jak najdalej od Kapitolu.

Wracam więc do siebie, aby pożegnać od razu Thoma i Prim. Czekam, aż znikną w swoim domu, kilka budynków dalej. Wtedy wchodzę do ciepłego pomieszczenia, gdzie zdejmuję buty i kurtkę, i od razu kieruję się do wydającej ciche odgłosy z kołyski Katherine. Biorę dziecko na ręce i trzymam je tak długo, aż jej powieki opadają. Zastanawiam się nad słowami Haymitcha, gdy otulam dziewczynkę kocykiem i układam ją na łóżku, gdzie sypiała Madge. Sam lokuję się obok niej, aby wtulić policzek w bok drobnego ciała dziecka. Gdy zasypiam, w mojej głowie pobrzmiewają słowa: _Każda moneta ma dwie strony_. 

* * *

Kolejnego dnia mijają dokładnie trzy tygodnie od śmierci mojej żony. Gdy Prim przychodzi przed moim wyjściem do piekarni, jak ma w zwyczaju to robić od narodzin Katherine, wita się trochę radośniejszym uśmiechem, mimo że wygląda na bardziej niewyspaną, niż poprzednio.

– Rory nie padł od razu zasypiając, gdy wrócił z kopalni – wyjaśnia niezręcznie śmiejąc się delikatnie, gdy zauważa, że się jej przyglądam. Jej policzki od razu się rumienią, ale próbuje to ukryć, gdy podaje Katherine butelkę z mlekiem.

– Wiesz, mógłbym czasem zaopiekować się Thomem, jeśli chcecie mieć wieczór tylko dla siebie – proponuję posyłając jej znaczące spojrzenie.

Oboje wybuchamy śmiechem, który próbujemy opanować, aby nie wystraszyć mojej córki. Cieszę się, że w czasie, gdy Madge była w ciąży, zyskałem w Prim przyjaciółkę. Wcześniej wymienialiśmy w piekarni kilka słów o rodzinie, czy pogodzie, ale nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Dopiero, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się z Madge, że będziemy rodzicami, zapytałem siostry Katniss, czy mogłaby kontrolować ciążę. Po wielu latach praktyki i przeczytanych książkach z Kapitolu, Prim stała się niezawodnym lekarzem w Dwunastce. Katniss zapewniała jej leki i inne potrzebne rzeczy do leczenia ludzi, a blondynka swoimi uzdrowicielskimi dłońmi leczyła i pomagała.

– Kat będzie mogła się ze mną bawić, gdy podrośnie? – pyta nagle Thom, podbiegając do mnie i ciągnąc za brzeg mojej koszuli, abym zwrócił na niego uwagę.

– Jasne. - Biorę chłopca na ręce a on chichocze. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się nią opiekował, gdy ja nie będę mógł. Co ty na to, kolego? – pytam.

Chłopiec energicznie kiwa głową i śmieje się, gdy czochram jego czarne, jak węgiel włosy. Przed wyjściem do piekarni, płacę Prim za opiekę nad moją córką, żegnam się z kobietą, jej synem i całuję w czoło Katherine. Droga do pracy jest jak zwykle szara, bez uczuć, jakich desperacko wypatruję. Dzisiaj Katniss wyjeżdża do Kapitolu. Nie będzie jej aż do Nowego Roku. Nie spędziła tego święta w Dwunastce od czasu zakończenia jej Tournée.

Gdy wchodzę do piekarni, wita mnie niemrawa mina Rye'a. Wiem, że jego żona poroniła, gdy była pierwszy raz w ciąży. Teraz, gdy postarali się o dziecko, chłopczyna spełnia jej najmniejszą zachciankę. Najgorsze są jednak huśtawki nastrojów. Celine jest zdolna kazać mu wynosić się z domu w środku nocy. Wtedy Rye idzie do piekarni i nocuje na poddaszu w naszym starym pokoju, ale ciężko mu zasnąć, bo boi się o żonę i ich dziecko.

– Nawet nie pytaj – burczy cicho, gdy chcę coś powiedzieć.

Skinieniem głowy sygnalizuję zrozumienie i kieruję się od razu do kuchni. Ugniatam ciasto na chleb i inne wypieki. Wyjmuje gotowe pieczywo z pieców, pomagam braciom przynieść worki z mąką ze stacji kolejowej, gdzie przyjechał pociąg towarowy. Dekoruję ciasta, lukruję bułeczki, zastanawiam się, jak się miewa Katherine. Dzień toczy się wolno, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Po zamknięciu piekarni, chcę zanieść pieczywo Haymitchowi, ale dom i jego, i Katniss są zamknięte. Oznacza to, że oboje pojechali do Kapitolu. Zapewne brunetka wyciągnęła go do uzdrowiska w Kapitolu, aby wyssali z niego trochę alkoholu.

Gdy wracam do domu, nie zastaję tam Prim, ani Thoma, ale Rory'ego, który siedzi przy kołysance, w jakiej leży śpiąca Katherine. Chłopak się podnosi z krzesła i staje przede mną. Zanim wypowiadamy jakiekolwiek słowa, spoglądam na zegarek. Jest równo szósta. Musiał dzisiaj wyjść wcześniej z pracy.

– Jak żyjesz? – pyta brunet podając mi dłoń, którą przyjmuję. W oczach chłopaka widzę delikatny smutek, może nawet nutkę strachu.

– Jakoś leci. Prim dużo mi pomaga. Co u ciebie?

– Wciąż próbuję przyzwyczaić się do życia w tej części dystryktu – śmieje się delikatnie, ale po chwili poważnieje. – Prim mówiła, że pytałeś o pogłoski w kopalniach – oznajmia ściszonym tonem.

– Zgadza się – potwierdzam. – Poduszkowce znowu goszczą u nas coraz częściej. Wiecie coś o tym?

– Chodź – mówi po długiej chwili ciszy. – Zaraz wrócimy, nie martw się o córkę.

Wychodzimy więc z budynku i stajemy na ścieżce, przed moim domem. Czekam, aż Rory zacznie mówić, zastanawiając się co jego słowa będą oznaczać.

– Spójrz na to – prosi cicho, wskazując dłonią niewielką Dwunastkę oświetloną jedynie światłem księżyca. Domy leżące blisko, są z miasteczka, te które znajdują się daleko, wybudowane zostały w Złożysku. – Powiedz mi, gdyby wybuchło u nas powstanie, co musieliby zrobić mieszkańcy Dwunastki? – pyta.

Zastanawiam się przez chwilę. Gdybyśmy stanęli przeciw Kapitolowi, musielibyśmy wszyscy, razem stanąć ramię w ramię i obalić rządy stolicy. Gdyby zebrała się tylko garstka, wszystko byłoby klęską pd samego początku.

– Wszyscy musieliby wyjść na ulice?

– Tak – potwierdza Rory spoglądając w dal. Gdy zaciska szczękę, jego profil bardzo przypomina Gale'a. Musi być to bolesne dla jego rodzeństwa i matki, że wygląda, jak brat, który zginął lata temu. – Kto by jednak ośmielił się wyjść i krzyknąć Threadowi w twarz, że nie będzie więcej słuchał tych pieprzonych lizusów z Kapitolu? – pyta bardziej sam siebie, niż mnie. Po długiej chwili ciszy znowu zaczyna mówić: – Pozostałe dystrykty, to co innego. U nich, gdyby połowa zaczęła walczyć, mieliby duże szanse na zwycięstwo. W Jedenastce, Czwórce, Siódemce, jest ich dwa, może trzy razy więcej niż nas. - Ponownie nastaje przerwa, po której padają słowa: – Posy była dzisiaj za ogrodzeniem. – Odwraca się i patrzy mi w oczy, a ja czuję, że teraz usłyszę najważniejszą część informacji. – Poszła dalej wgłąb lasu. Nie wiem jak, ale znalazła jezioro, o którym kiedyś mówił Gale. Obok był budynek, stary, ledwo się trzyma. Jest może jeszcze z Mrocznych Dni. Z budynku wydobywał się dym. Okazało się, że rozbiły tam obóz dwie uciekinierki z Ósemki. Bonnie i Twill.

Na początku otwieram szeroko oczy w niedowierzaniu. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem o kimś, kto uciekł z dystryktu. Co dzieje się w Ósemce, skoro te dwie osoby zdołały się wydostać i dotrzeć, aż tu? Jak zdołały przemknąć niezauważone przez granice innych dystryktów?

– Po co wędrowały do Dwunastki? – pytam nie mogąc zrozumieć celu podróży kobiet. – Przekazywały kolejno dystryktom jakieś wiadomości?

– Nie. I tu właśnie zaczyna się najciekawsza część. Oznajmiły, że kierują się do Dystryktu Trzynastego.

– Do Trzynastki? Ale... Ale przecież Trzynastka nie istnieje.

– Posy powiedziała im to samo. Też nie jestem pewien, czy warto w to wierzyć, jednak możliwe, że mają dość racjonalny dowód – wyjaśnia brunet patrząc w niebo. - Co roku, przed Tournée puszczają wideo, gdzie te czubki z Kapitolu stoją pośród ruin Trzynastki i mówią o tym, jak to Dystrykty spowodowały śmierć niewinnych ludzi. Pokazują ruiny Trzynastki i przypominają, że zniszczono ją dla, aby ludzie mieli przykład. Nie zastanawiało cię dlaczego zawsze wybierają miejsce przed gruzami Pałacu Sprawiedliwości? – pyta, ale chyba nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, bo od razu kontynuuje: – Bonnie i Twill wyjaśniły, że Kapitol prawdopodobnie nie był na terenie Trzynastki od wielu dekad. Wklejają po prostu coraz to nowego dziennikarza i wmawiają nam, że to co widzimy jest prawdą. Musimy teraz jednak się przyjrzeć bardzo uważnie temu nagraniu. Musimy się przyjrzeć prawemu górnemu rogowi ekranu. Wtedy powinniśmy to dostrzec.

– Co takiego? – niecierpliwię się.

– Pojawia się przez ułamek sekundy, w przelocie, za każdym razem ten sam – kosogłos.

Milknę. Wiem co on oznacza. Katniss. Madge podarowała jej broszkę od ciotki, która również brała udział w Igrzyskach i zginęła. Po wygranej Everdeen, ludzie zaczęli się buntować i używać znaku kosogłosa, jako symbolu poparcia brunetki, ale Snow zdołał zapobiec rozrośnięciu się pożaru, jaki wznieciła Katniss.

– Znowu się zaczyna? – pytam cicho, a Rory kiwa tylko głową. – Ale dlaczego teraz? Co zmotywowało ludzi?

– Tego nie wiemy. Miejmy jednak nadzieję, że teraz nic się nie posypie. Snow nie jest już młody. Każdy kiedyś umiera. Kapitol nie zrobi z niego nieśmiertelnego potwora. Skurwiel jest już za słaby, aby stłumić coś tak wielkiego, jak to, co działo się po Igrzyskach Katniss. Ludzie muszą sobie jedynie przypomnieć, że to ona otworzył przed nimi drzwi, teraz wystarczy znaleźć w sobie dość odwagi, aby przekroczyć próg.

Nie dziwię się, gdy słyszę, jak Rory przeklina Kapitol i ludzi, jacy go wspierają. Nigdy nie użyłby takich słów przy synu, ale gdy rozmawia z innymi, jacy chcą zwalczyć dyktaturę, nie hamuje się. Nienawidzi Snowa i całej reszty, tak jak Gale. Obwinia ich za śmierć brata i nie dziwię się mu.

– Czas w Panem jest niespokojny i chcę z tobą zawrzeć umowę – oznajmia dziwnie niezdecydowany. – Nikt nie zagwarantuje nam bezpieczeństwa. Wiadomo, że będziemy bronić swoich rodzin, ale każdy może paść martwy w chwili, gdy Kapitol sobie tego zażyczy.

– Przestań-

– Proszę cię więc, jeśli mnie zabraknie, zaopiekuj się Prim i Thomem. Wiem, że się dogadujecie. I ufam ci. Może kiedyś, gdy byłem młody i głupi, jak Gale, nie powierzyłbym życia żony i syna komuś z miasteczka, ale... Jesteś porządnym człowiekiem, Mellark. Więc chcę, abyś miał oko na moją rodzinę, gdyby mnie tu nie było. Ja przypilnuję twojej małej, jeśli coś stałoby się tobie. Zgoda?

Znam odpowiedź od samego początku. Dlatego bez zastanowienia odpowiadam:

– Zgoda. 

* * *

_Dziękuję za opinie i chcę powiedzieć, że czekam na więcej brutalnie prawdziwych zdań. Z chęcią wysłucham waszych propozycji, co mogę poprawić w pisaniu. Nie szukam przesłodzonych komplementów, ale najprawdziwszej prawdy. Czekam na długie i rozbudowane recenzje, które z chęcią przeczytam. Mam nadzieję, że ciekawi was początek i chcę tylko powiedzieć, że najprawdopodobniej od kolejnego rozdziału, opowiadanie będzie oceniane na: _**_M_**_. A z tego powodu, gdyż Katniss jedzie do Kapitolu, aby wykonać brudną robotę. Więcej seksu i przekleństw, więc wrażliwi, zasłońcie sobie oczy (i zatkajcie uszy, jeśli czytacie na głos). Pozdrawiam serdecznie!_

_Jeśli chcecie znaleźć mnie na tumblr: **wwrebel1992**_


	4. Rozdział 3: Katniss

_Songs: Young by Hollywood Undead  
__We Want War by These New Puritans_

_Nie zawłaszczam "Igrzysk Śmierci" autorstwa S. Collins._

* * *

Przede mną kolejny tydzień kąpieli w tym gównie. Kolejny tydzień, kiedy moje ciało zostaje oddane ludziom, jakich twarze staram się zapomnieć, pijąc alkohol i biorąc specjalne tabletki. Pierwsze lata po moich Igrzyskach, byłam jedną z najbardziej pożądanych. Wszyscy chcieli pobawić się z tym, co Dziewczyna Igrająca z Ogniem, miała między nogami. Wtedy przyjeżdżałam do Kapitolu w ostatni tydzień każdego miesiąca. Teraz, gdy wiele klientów znalazło ulubieńców w młodszych i piękniejszych, jestem zmuszona wracać do tego piekła co dwa, czasami nawet co trzy miesiące. Jednak sezon na zakończenie roku i w trakcie Igrzysk jest obowiązkowy. Teraz, przed Sylwestrem, przed wielkim bankietem w rezydencji starego Snowa, każdy chce zjeść niewyobrażalną ilość jedzenia, pokazać się w najbardziej ekskluzywnej kreacji wieczoru i mieć u boku swoją kukiełkę, którą potem będzie pieprzył. Zastanawiam się, kto tym razem będzie moim wielkim klientem.

Leżę w fotelu z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami, gdy Antonius kończy kontrolę. Brak chorób, brak zakażeń, brak problemów. Mężczyzna rutynowo nic nie mówi, nie posyła mi żadnych spojrzeń, jakby był robotem, ale cieszę się z tego. Nie lubię jeśli ktoś, kto nie płaci, pieprzy mnie wzrokiem, gdy siedzę przed nim naga. Nienawidzę świadomości, że czasami, gdy wynajmują mnie na przyjęcie zamknięte, gdzie wiele osób siedzi przy stole, obżerając się i mówiąc o modzie, kilku mężczyzn spogląda na mnie znacząco, a ja wiem, że pod stołem, w ich spodniach tworzą się namioty, którymi będę musiała potem się zająć, bo za to zapłacili.

Siadam sztywno, zaciskając dłonie na brzegach kozetki, na którą kazano mi się przenieść. Ostatnią obowiązkową rzeczą jest zastrzyk antykoncepcyjny, żeby żaden drań nie zrobił mi dziecka. A jeśli nawet, któryś stworzyłby we mnie małego potwora, Snow od razu kazałby przeprowadzić aborcję. Mimo świadomości, że to dziecko byłoby potomkiem jakiegoś napalonego Kapitolińczyka, sama nie byłabym zdolna zabić kolejnej istoty, a co dopiero tak małej.

Krzywię się delikatnie czując nieprzyjemny chłód igły, którą ginekolog wbija w moje ciało. Tężeję czując płyn, który zostaje wstrzyknięty do moich żył. Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do tego uczucia. Zawsze będzie mi przypominać, że czeka na mnie zaspokajanie zachcianek klientów.

– To wszystko na teraz – oznajmia chłodno Antonius, gdy wyjmuje z mego ciała metalowy nadrząd. – Następna kontrola, po najbliższym przyjeździe – dodaje, gdy wychodzę przez drzwi.

Idę niezdecydowana, pierwszy raz od lat, przez korytarz rozglądając się za kimś, nie mam pojęcia, kogo chcę zobaczyć. Przez moje ciało, okryte jedynie cienkim szlafrokiem, przebiega dreszcz, wywołany chłodem. Chciałabym, aby ktoś usiadł i zaczekał. Nikt jednak tego nie zrobi, wszyscy jak najprędzej uciekają z tego miejsca, bo tak go nienawidzą. W mojej głowie pojawia się nagle blond głowa, na jej ustach uśmiech, w oczach radość. Madge. Czuję jej ramiona wokół mnie, dłoń, która gładzi mnie po głowie. A potem jedyne co czuję, to świadomość, że więcej tego nie dostanę. Nikt już nie wesprze popapranej zwyciężczyni z Dwunastki. Nie żebym kogokolwiek do siebie dopuściła, ale jeśli ta osoba byłaby tak samo uparta i nieustępliwa, jak Madge, wtedy kto wie, co moja głupia mózgownica zechciałaby zrobić.

Nie wiem kiedy docieram do swego pokoju w Hotelu, ale czeka tam na mnie Gloss, zwycięzca z Jedynki, tak jak się umówiliśmy. Zawsze spotykamy się przed klientami, aby się rozluźnić i nadrobić kilka orgazmów, których nigdy nie zapewnią nam te kapitolińskie mendy.

Od razu, gdy zamykam za sobą drzwi, mężczyzna staje za mną, układając dłonie na moich ramionach. Gdy zaczyna je masować, a jego oddech odbija się na mojej szyi, zamykam momentalnie oczy i wzdycham z ulgą. Czuję, że moje mięśnie w pewnym stopniu się rozluźniają, wtedy do miksu przyjemność dołączają się jego usta, które całują delikatnie tył mojej szyi. Wiem, że to dopiero rozgrywka. W łóżku żadne z nas nie udaje, że jest z porcelany.

– Szorstki czas? – pyta, a raczej mruczy pytanie do mego ucha, przed tym jak gryzie jego płatek, aby posłać dreszcz przez moje ciało. Czuję, że moja łechtaczka zaczyna pulsować w potrzebie, gdy jedna dłoń Glossa zjeżdża na moją pierś i zaczyna ją masować. Na pewno czuje przez cienki materiał szlafroku moje twarde sutki. Po chwili czuję jego rosnącą erekcję przyciśniętą do mego tyłka, więc nieświadomie delikatnie się o nią ocieram, wywołując delikatne syknięcie z jego strony i cichy jęk z mego gardła.

– Och, szlag... – wzdycham, zanim odpowiadam. – Kolejna śmierć w Dystrykcie – wyznaję, ale jestem zdezorientowana, więc prawie nieświadomie wypowiadam te słowa.

– Zajmijmy się więc zapominaniem – proponuje szeptem, a potem bez zastanowienia układa dłonie na moich ramionach, aby zedrzeć ze mnie szlafrok.

Zajmujemy się więc zapominaniem. Na początek mężczyzna przyciska mnie o ścianę całując zachłannie moją szyję. W międzyczasie chwytam jego erekcję w dłoń i zaczynam poruszać do góry i do dołu, eksperymentując z zaciśnięciem i szybkością. Gdy przyspieszam moje ruchy, z gardła Glossa wydobywa się głośny jęk, a on chwyta mnie za tyłek, unosząc mnie w powietrze, nadal przyciskając do ściany. Automatycznie wyciągam ramiona i otaczam nimi jego szyję. Zwycięzca bierze swego członka do ręki, aby umiejscowić go w wejściu do mojej waginy. Gdy jednym zdecydowanym ruchem jego penis zanurza się całkowicie we mnie, zasysam powietrze, bo nie pieprzyłam się już jakieś dwa miesiące, a zabawa z palcami to całkowicie co innego.

– Kurwa, och, cholera... – Gloss zaciska mocniej lewą dłoń na moim pośladku, a drugą przesuwa między moje nogi, aby pracować nad moją łechtaczką.

Nagły i niekontrolowany dreszcz przechodzi przez moje ciało, gdy mężczyzna jej dotyka i zwiększa nacisk. Jego palec wskazujący i środkowy poruszają się energicznie po wilgotnym terenie, gdy wyginam się w łuk o ścianę, a on wchodzi we mnie jeszcze głębiej, mocniej, szybciej. W pomieszczeniu słychać jedynie odgłos stykającej się skóry moich pośladków z jego biodrami, aż w końcu nie wytrzymuję i wydaję ciche stęknięcie, gdy Gloss uderza właściwy punkt. Jego usta zamykają się na sutku mojej prawej piersi. Język mężczyzny powoduje, że budzą się tam wszystkie nerwy, a przyjemność jest jeszcze większa.

– No dalej, słodziutka – burczy o ciało mojej klatki piersiowej. Jego zęby zaciskają się na moim sutku, ale po chwili go uwalnia, aby dodać: – Odpuść, daj sobie dojść.

I odpuszczam. Czuję fale dreszczy, które przeze mnie przechodzą, gdy mój orgazm osiąga szczyt. Odchylam głowę i zamykam oczy akceptując przyjemność, jakiej nigdy nie poczuję z klientem. Po chwili, czuję że erekcja Glossa zaczyna drżeć wewnątrz mnie, a jego ruchy stają się nierówne. Jeszcze kilka pchnięć i eksploduje we mnie. Po chwili, gdy mężczyzna łapie oddech, przechodzi trzymając mnie za pośladki, na łóżko. Leżymy przez kilka minut oddychając głęboko i wpatrując się w sufit. Czuję delikatną powłokę potu na moich piersiach i reszcie świeżo wydepilowanego ciała. Zawsze, gdy wyrwą ze mnie każdy możliwy włosek, czuję się jak nieopierzone kurcze. Mam wrażenie, że jestem bezbronna, delikatna, jak kwiat, któremu brakuje wody.

Gloss powoli się przekręca i znajduje się nade mną, zaczynając ponownie całować moją klatkę piersiową. Wzdycham cicho, gdy przechodzi mnie dreszcz, wywołany zetknięciem jego ciepłych ust z moim wychłodzonym ciałem. Jego rosnąca erekcja dotyka wzgórza łonowego, gdy przenoszę dłonie na jego ramiona. Jadę powoli palcami przez jego ciało, co jest dla mnie nietypowe. Zawsze staram się być agresywna, niepodobna do osoby, jaką była przed Igrzyskami. Ale w tej chwili, pierwszy raz od dwunastu lat, nie mam siły, aby pokazywać bestię, jaką tworzę w sobie, gdy ktoś ma tak bliski dostęp do mego ciała.

Gloss sunie wargami przez moje obojczyki i kolumnę szyi, gdy zamykam oczy. Wtedy dzieję się coś, czego tak bardzo nie chciałam. Widzę innego mężczyznę, który mnie dotyka. Nie jest to jednak klient. To osoba, którą powinnam trzymać od siebie, jak najdalej. Jego duże i silne dłonie dotykają delikatnie moich żeber, gdy wypuszczam drżący oddech. Jego lekko przydługie włosy gilgoczą mój policzek, gdy mężczyzna całuje moją żuchwę. Nasze usta mają się spotkać, ale wtedy zauważam hipnotyzujące błękitne oczy, spoglądające na mnie spod długich, złotych rzęs.

Gwałtownie odsuwam się od ciepłego dotyku. Dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie, że trzymam oddech. Łapczywie chwytam powietrze, gdy spoglądam przestraszonymi oczami na zdezorientowanego Glossa. Mężczyzna ma wymalowane pytanie na twarzy, ale ja jedynie myślę o tym, jakim cudem mogłam znowu fantazjować o mężu mojej zmarłej przyjaciółki, jak mogłam myśleć o Peecie Mellarku.

Podnoszę się bez zastanowienia i chwytam szlafrok, który zostawiliśmy pod drzwiami. Otulam się nim i przykrywam usta dłonią, pytając się, jak mogło to się zdarzyć? Nie zrobiłam tego od prawie sześciu lat. Czułam się wtedy podle, jakbym oszukiwała Madge. Ale gdy córka Burmistrza zaczęła spotykać się z Peetą, myślałam tylko o chlebie, o jego dużych dłoniach i długich rzęsach. I nienawidziłam Mellarka za to, że musiałam myśleć o nim, gdy moja dłoń wędrowała między moje nogi, kiedy się dotykałam. To jego imię było na moich ustach, gdy dochodziłam, kiedy miałam dwadzieścia dwa lata. Czułam się źle i dobrze za jednym razem. Nienawidzę go za to, nawet do tej pory.

Musiałam w końcu o kimś myśleć. W mojej głowie przewijało się wiele twarzy. Gloss, zwycięzcy, którzy wygrali po mnie, nawet Gale, którego kiedyś widziałam, tylko jako brata. A wtedy zdarzył się Peeta Mellark i nowa osoba na liście, z której wybierałam mężczyznę, o jakim będę myśleć, gdy będę się dotykać.

– Ja... Przepraszam, dzisiaj nie mogę – wyjaśniam cicho chowając się w łazience i zauważając lekkie kiwnięcie głowy zwycięzcy.

Wchodzę pod prysznic i wybieram opcję, taką jak zawsze. Bezzapachowy płyn do ciała i szampon o zapachu lasu. Gdy ciepła woda otula moją skórę, czuję że nie jestem zaspokojona, po tym co zaczęliśmy z Glossem. Moja dłoń wędruje między moje nogi, a palce od razu stykają się z drżącą w pragnieniu łechtaczką. Zaciskam oczy, próbując powstrzymywać łzy rozpaczy i wściekłości, gdy zaczynam powoli poruszać paliczkami. Wyobrażam sobie, jego wesoły uśmiech, błyszczące w słońcu jasne loki, i dłonie... Och, jego duże, precyzyjne dłonie, które tyle lat tworzą z wypieków w piekarni niesamowite arcydzieła. Próbuję powstrzymać jęk, w wyniku czego brzmi, jak cichy pisk. Moje palce wędrują dalej, aż znajdują miejsce, w którym znikają. Opieram głowę o szklaną ścianę prysznica i otwieram usta, nie zważając na krople wody, które ochlapują mi twarz i wpadają do gardła. Nienawidzę go za to, że w ogóle się do mnie zbliżył. Nienawidzę go za to, że musi być taki dobry i uprzejmy. Nienawidzę go za to, że to w nim widziałam nadzieję od jedenastego roku życia, gdy rzucił mi ten cholerny chleb.

Moja dłoń zaczyna poruszać się trochę szybciej, ale to wystarczy, abym doszła. Chwilę siedzę i patrzę tępo w ścianę, ale potem po moich policzkach zaczynają spływać niekontrolowane łzy. Moje ciało zaczyna drżeć, a ja chowam twarz w dłoniach, czując jedynie bezsilność. Dlaczego to wszystko musi tak wyglądać? Zadaję sobie to pytanie prawie zawsze, gdy tak się załamuję. Robię to, gdy jestem sama i wiem, że nikt nie zobaczy moich zapuchniętych, czerwonych oczu.

Nigdy tego nie chciałam. Moim jedynym celem była ochrona Prim i powrót do niej, by móc zapewnić mojej siostrze dostatnie życie. Czy naprawdę to tak wiele? Czy muszą nam przez to niszczyć życie, sprzedając nas jak niewolników, przypominając, że nigdy nie wygraliśmy Igrzysk? Jedynie przetrwaliśmy. Igrzyska będą się dla nas toczyć całe życie.

Wychodzę spod prysznica, gdy skóra na moich dłoniach i stopach jest pomarszczona od długiego przebywania w wodzie. Otulam się białym, puszystym ręcznikiem, próbując powstrzymać powieki przed zamykaniem się. Gdy wchodzę do sypialni, Glossa już tam nie ma i dziękuję mu w duchu, że rozumie. Wdrapuję się powoli na ogromne łóżko, nie fatygując się założeniem koszuli nocnej. Zasypiam od razu po zetknięciu mojej głowy z poduszką.

Na początku sądzę, że pierwszy raz od lat zasnę bez koszmaru pod powiekami. Rue, moja mała przyjaciółka prowadzi mnie za rękę przez piękny zielony las. Wdycham aromat drzew iglastych, słyszę szum wody, która płynie w strumieniu. Słońce przebija się przez korony drzew, na których siedzą śpiewające kosogłosy. Ostatnia radosna chwila jest wypełniona słodkim śmiechem mojej sojuszniczki, której oczy błyszczą radością. Chcę zapytać dokąd idziemy, ale wtedy w moich uszach rozbrzmiewa przeraźliwy wrzask. Uścisk dłoni Rue znika, więc desperacko zaczynam krzyczeć jej imię, rozglądając się po polanie, na jakiej się znalazłam i szukając śladu po dziewczynce. Słońce nadal świeci, woda płynie, kosogłosy śpiewają. Przed moimi oczami ukazuje się Marvel. Stoi do mnie plecami i widzę, że wbija w coś włócznię. Moje serce się ściska, gdy jestem gotowa ujrzeć dziewczynkę z Jedenastki. Jednak to nie jest Rue. To nie jej drobne ciało, które ozdobiłam kwiatami. W kałuży krwi leży Madge, a włócznia jest przebita przez jej duży brzuch, w którym znajduje się dziecko. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuję zauważając jej pozbawione życia oczy. Chcę sięgnąć po łuk i strzałę, ale przypominam sobie, że zostały w lesie, przy granicy z Dwunastką. Ponownie przenoszę wzrok na Marvela, ale na jego miejscu znajduje się teraz ogromny zmiech o jasnobrązowej sierści z oczami chłopaka, który przed chwilą tam stał. Mutant szarpie ciało Madge, tam gdzie powinno znajdować się dziecko. Chcę wrzeszczeć, chcę płakać, chcę powstrzymać potwora, ale nie mogę.

Ostatecznie budzę się spocona, roztrzęsiona i ze zdartym gardłem.

* * *

Następnego dnia, gdy wychodzę ze swego pokoju, natykam się na Finnicka. Nasze sypialnie dzieli dość duży dystans, więc wiem, że musiał specjalnie tu przechodzić. Gdy do niego podchodzę, mężczyzna od razu chowa mnie w ciasnym uścisku, który odwzajemniam.

– Hej – szepcze.

– Hej – odpowiadam równie cicho.

– Znowu zaciągnęłaś Haymitcha do uzdrowiska? – Jego pytanie wywołuje cichy śmiech, który wydobywa się z moich ust.

– Tak. Trzeba czasem wyciągnąć z niego kilka procentów, żeby był człowiekiem, a nie butelką bimbru – wyznaję uśmiechając się.

– Trzymasz się? – pyta po dłuższej chwili ciszy, gdy lekko się ode mnie odsuwa.

– Tak. – Zakładam za ucho kosmyk moich rozpuszczonych włosów i zaczynam mówić niezdecydowanie, spuszczając głowę. – Nie widziałam jeszcze swojej listy. Kto jest twoim wielkim klientem?

– Wnuczka Snowa – wyznaje również spuszczając głowę.

– Znowu? – Aurelia Snow wykupuje Finnicka praktycznie na każdego Sylwestra, od czasu gdy osiągnęła osiemnaście lat.

– Taa... – Zauważam, że Finnick jest delikatnie niespokojny, aż w końcu wyrzuca: – Widziałem twoją listę.

– Kto jest wielkim klientem? – pytam próbując ukryć strach w oczach.

– Crane.

To nazwisko wystarcza, aby posłać przez moje plecy dreszcz przerażenia. Gdy Crane ma mnie tylko dla siebie, moje ciało czasami woli umrzeć, niż wytrzymać choć jedno uderzenie więcej. Wiem, że przyprawiłam mu stracha, gdy wygrałam Igrzyska. To przeze mnie prawie poszedł na stryczek, gdy zaczęły się bunty w dystryktach. Za to, mężczyzna odwdzięcza mi się brutalnymi nocami, po których mogę ledwo siedzieć. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy bardziej podnieca go to, gdy uderza moje pośladki biczem, czy to, gdy pieprzy mnie od tyłu.

– Wytrzymasz – stwierdza Finnick ponownie chowając mnie w uścisku.

Wymieniamy jeszcze kilka zdań w drodze do baru, ale gdy docieramy na miejsce, zamieramy ciszą tak, jak reszta. Każdy zwycięzca ma miejsce przy barze, gdzie wchodzi na specjalnym urządzeniu, na swoje konto i sprawdza, jaki ma rozkład. Gdy wybieram imię i nazwisko Katniss Everdeen, przytrzymuję na ekranie przez kilka sekund swój kciuk, aby zeskanowało odcisk mego palca. Mam jeden występ z Finnickiem. Nie wiem, jaki geniusz wpadł na ten pomysł, ale kiedy wygrałam, postanowili, że bóg mórz i dziewczyna igrająca z ogniem, będzie idealnym połączeniem. Od tamtego czasu, występowałam z mężczyzną już kilka razy. Następni na liście są klienci. Jedna kobieta, czterech mężczyzn i na wielki finał – Crane.

Dzień mija leniwie, w napiętej atmosferze, którą wszyscy zwycięzcy próbują złagodzić, jak się da. Gdy zaczynam się zbierać do sypialni, aby przebrać się w kostium, w jakim mam wystąpić, napotykam po drodze Cinnę – mego jedynego przyjaciela z Kapitolu. Mimo, iż nie jest moim stylistą już od dobrych dziesięciu lat, to i tak utrzymujemy kontakty. Wiem, że przydzielili go do Jedynki, więc zapewne jest tu, aby poinstruować nową zwyciężczynię. Witam się z nim, ale mężczyzna wie, że pogawędka, to nie moja mocna strona, więc szybko się żegnamy smutnymi uśmiechami. Gdy wchodzę do mojej sypialni, czeka już na mnie strój na stojaku. Wiadomo, że zakrywa może jakieś 10% mego ciała, ale muszę go mieć na sobie, aby Finnick mógł zedrzeć ze mnie cokolwiek podczas przedstawienia. Ubieram się więc w przebranie, biorę dwie tabletki, które złagodzą ból psychiczny, tak samo, jak fizyczny i wtedy przychodzi jakaś kapitolińska dziunia, która maluje moją twarz i czesze włosy. Potem czekam na mego kompana.

Szatyn ma na sobie jedynie rybacką siatkę, przewiązaną w jego kroku, w strategicznym miejscu. Finnick otacza mnie ramieniem, gdy idziemy na scenę. Publiczność może myśleć, że jest to wstęp do przedstawienia, ale ja wiem, że mężczyzna chce sprawić, abym czuła się choć trochę lepiej.

Dzisiejszy występ ma być wypełniony przemocą. Wiem, że mój partner nie chce za nic mnie krzywdzić, ale rozumiem, gdy agresywnie zmusza mnie, abym odwróciła się do niego plecami. Tłem dla zdarzenia jest bar z czerwonymi ścianami i przyciemnionym światłem. Finnick chwyta mnie za włosy i trzaska mną o stół, jaki jest ustawiony w centrum sceny. Siniaki na kościach biodrowych to jeden z mniejszych problemów, myślę czując ból po uderzeniu. Mężczyzna zrywa ze mnie to, co miało przykrywać, w jakimś stopniu moje piersi, a z widowni słychać krzyki i gwizdy wydane w aprobacie. Stringi, które miałam na tyłku lądują pod moimi nogami. Chcę krzyczeć, płakać, okryć się czymś, ale nie mogę. Zapłacili za to i jeśli odmówię, znajdę martwe ciało Prim, Thoma, Hawthornów lub Peety i jego córki, po powrocie. Finnick zmusza mnie, abym się wyprostowała i wtedy ujmuje brutalnie w swoje dłonie moje piersi. Wydaję odgłos, który ma brzmieć, jakbym czerpała z tego przyjemność. Mimo to, wiem, że szatyn się nie nabierze. Czuje, gdy cierpię. Po ponownym wylądowaniu na stole, ból się zmniejsza, a ja wiem, iż narkotyk, który wzięłam wcześniej zaczyna działać.

Kolejne wydarzenia widzę, jak przez mgłę. Ja leżąca na blacie, za mną Finnick. _Plask!_ Dłoń zwycięzcy styka się z moim pośladkiem. Tępy ból między nogami i dźwięki, które wydaję, aby wszyscy myśleli, jak bardzo to kocham. Wiem, że mój partner zamyka oczy i próbuje wyobrazić sobie, że robi to w ogóle inaczej, delikatnie, miłośnie ze swoją ukochaną. Ja jednak nie mam w głowie nikogo, gdy próbuję przebrnąć przez to, co się ze mną dzieje. Gdy Finnick daje mi w końcu znak, poprzez ściśnięcie mojej dłoni trzy razy, wyginam się w łuk i wydaję ostateczny dźwięk, jaki ma sygnalizować mój orgazm, który za każdym razem udaję, gdy przed moimi oczami przelatują twarze z szerokimi uśmiechami, jakie znajdują się na widowni. Chwilę trwamy w takiej pozycji, oddychając ciężko, i dopiero, gdy słyszę klaskanie, uświadamiam sobie, że Finnick musiał dojść. Otoczenie ciemnieje. Musieli opuścić kurtynę. Kulę się w kłębek, tak jak zawsze po publicznym występie. Zwycięzca z Czwórki odchodzi, ale po kilku sekundach wraca i czymś mnie okrywa. Nie protestuję, gdy bierze mnie w ręce. Nie protestuję, gdy zanosi mnie do mojej sypialni, a potem pod prysznic. Nie protestuję, gdy siada obok mnie w kabinie prysznica i gładzi moją głowę, która jest nadal odurzona tabletkami, które wzięłam przed występem. Możliwe, że wychodzimy spod wody dopiero wtedy, gdy szatyn czuje choć odrobinę mniej brudnego Kapitolu na sobie, bo ja nie jestem w stanie oszacować, kiedy mam dość ciepłego strumienia prysznica. Ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętam, to Finnick, który układa mnie na łóżku i otula kołdrą.

* * *

Kolejne pięć dni są najłatwiejsze. Jeden raz ląduję między nogami jakiejś Kapitolinki. Choć łatwo sprawić, aby doszła, to i tak krzywię się w sobie, gdy oznajmia, że chce, abyśmy to robiły wolno, jakbyśmy były kochającą się parą. Wykonuję rozkaz, ale nad ranem, gdy kobieta opuszcza moją sypialnię, od razu ląduję w łazience, na kolanach, przed muszlą klozetową i przez pół godziny próbuję powstrzymać torsje. Trzej mężczyźni są najłatwiejsi. Stoję na kolanach opierając się na łokciach i czując przez trzy noce, jak we mnie wchodzą i wychodzą. Chcą, aby było szybko i mocno, więc tak jest. Jestem wdzięczna, że nie muszę patrzeć na ich twarze. Czwarty klient nakazuje, abym była na górze, więc tak robię. Próbuję nie zwymiotować, gdy nasze twarze są praktycznie na tym samym poziomie i muszę patrzeć w jego oczy, gdy każe, abym miała swoje otwarte.

Nadchodzi w końcu ostatni, ale najgorszy dzień. Wielki klient. Jestem już umalowana, uczesana i ubrana w jedną z najpiękniejszych kreacji wieczoru. Biorę leki, dzięki którym będę na tyle odurzona, aby choć trochę złagodzić ból. Nie jestem w stanie na niczym się skupić, gdy czekam na bankiecie na Crane'a. Przekładam z dłoni do dłoni lampkę z szampanem, kiedy ktoś układa delikatnie dłoń na moim nagim ramieniu.

– Spokojnie – mówi Gloss. – Dasz radę, jesteś silną dziewczynką. – Odwzajemniam jego smutny uśmiech, gdy pokrzepia mnie tymi słowami.

– Przepraszam za ostatni raz – mówię cicho tak, aby nikt poza nim nie słyszał.

– Miałaś powody – oznajmia, a ja nadal nie potrafię uwierzyć, że zwycięzcy bez długich nocnych rozmów, znają swoje powody doskonale i wiedzą, kiedy nie wolno popychać tematu.

– Jaki masz grafik na dzisiejszą noc? – pytam po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

– Występ z Cashmere – wzdycha zrezygnowany. – Publiczność zatęskniła za pieprzącym się rodzeństwem.

Zanim zdążam odpowiedzieć, z tłumu wyłania się mężczyzna o dziwacznie obciętej brodzie. Oczy Crane'a lśnią zadowoleniem, gdy mnie zauważa. Gloss oddala się w mgnieniu oka, żegnając się ze mną jedynie skinieniem głowy. Gdy organizator moich Igrzysk staje przede mną, od razu czuję mocny zapach jego perfum. Chcę zmarszczyć nos, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuję.

– Dobry wieczór, panie Crane – witam się schylając delikatnie głowę. – Wyborny wieczór, nie uważa pan?

– Witaj. Nie zaprzeczę. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałbym jednak ulotnić się stąd, po zrobieniu zdjęć.

No tak. Zdjęcia. Zawsze, gdy zostaję kupiona na jakiś bankiet, mój klient lub klientka chce kilka zdjęć. Nigdy nie lubiłam występować przed kamerą, ale od momentu, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że będę prostytutką, to moje najmniejsze zmartwienie.

Pozujemy więc kilka minut przed fotografem, aż Crane jest usatysfakcjonowany. Następnie tańczymy dwa tańce, aż w końcu docieramy do punktu, gdzie ludzie chwalą się swoimi towarzyszami. Spoglądam na Finnicka, który ujął pod rękę wnuczkę Snowa i od razu dostrzegam smutek w jego oczach. Seneca rozmawia z wieloma osobami. Większość to politycy lub ważne osobistości. Gdy Crane'owi wystarcza chwalenia się zdobyczą na dzisiejszą noc, nie marnuje ani minuty, gdy ciągnie mnie niecierpliwie do pokoju w Hotelu. Nie dziwę się, kiedy zrywa ze mnie suknię i brutalnie popycha na łóżko. Spotkanie z nim jest prawie zawsze takie samo.

– Czym chciałabyś być dzisiaj traktowana, panienko Everdeen? – pyta z podłym uśmiechem na ustach, wyjmując ze swojej gablotki bicz, którego jeszcze nie widziałam. Musiał zainwestować w nowy.

Pierwsze uderzenie, choć na początku wydaje się najboleśniejsze, to jest utopią w porównaniu z drugim. Na pewno będę miała pręgi na pośladkach i jeśli ponownie nie pomoże mi kapitolińska maść, zgłoszę się do Prim, tak jak rok temu.

Pamiętam, że najgorzej potraktował mnie pierwszy rok po Igrzyskach. Wybiegłam wtedy z pokoju z płaczem i nie mogłam się uspokoić przez kolejne kilka godzin. Byłam taka roztrzęsiona, że uspakajało mnie kilku zwycięzców. Co miałam poradzić? Przed Igrzyskami nigdy się nawet nie całowałam, następnego roku miałam dziesiątki klientów do zaspokajania.

_Trzask!_ Jęczę delikatnie zaciskając dłonie na delikatnym materiale posłania. _Trzask!_ Czuję, że Crane wchodzi na łóżko. Po chwili jest nade mną zatapiając paznokcie w moich ramionach i ocierając swoją twardą długość między moimi nogami. _Plask!_ Jego dłoń uderza mnie w pośladek. Nie wiem czy mam zwidy, czy coś wylądowało przed moimi oczami. Myślę, że po prostu mi się przewidziało, ale wtedy czuję linę, która zaciska mi się na gardle. Crane syczy mi coś do ucha, ale nie rozróżniam słów. Mam wrażenie, że zasnęłam, ale po prostu odleciałam myślami. Moje ciało nadal tam jest i go zadowala i uświadamiam to sobie, dopiero wtedy, gdy we mnie wchodzi. Jego ruchy są bolesne. Zanim zrozumiem, jakimi obelgami mnie obrzuca, słyszę jedynie naszą stykającą się skórę. Nie wiem ile mija, ale mam wrażenie, że wieczność, gdy Crane dochodzi we mnie. Mężczyzna pada obok mnie. Mija dobry kawał czasu, zanim się podnosi i wychodzi, żegnając się ze mną kpiącym _Żegnam, panno Everdeen_.

Leżę naga na łóżku przez kilka godzin. Po moich policzkach lecą grube łzy. Nie pokazuję żadnych uczuć wyrazem twarzy, ale nie potrafię powstrzymać słonych kropel, które moczą i brudzą pościel, rozmazując mój mocny makijaż. Dopiero, gdy niebo nad Kapitolem robi się lekko różowe, postanawiam wstać i się umyć. Stoję pod prysznicem kolejne dwie godziny, próbując zmyć choć odrobinę brudu, którego nigdy nie zobaczy się oczami.

Kiedy wychodzę spod ciepłego strumienia, jest już jasno. Wyjmuję z szafki nad zlewem maść, której używamy po klientach takich, jak Crane. Biorę trochę substancji na palec i gdy chcę zacząć aplikować ją na poranioną skórę, powstrzymuję się. Spoglądam na swoją nagą sylwetkę w lustrze. Bez makijażu, wymyślnej fryzury jestem zwykłą, nie specjalnie dużą kobietą. Moje oczy są smutne, podkrążone, ale skóra nadal oliwkowa i błyszcząca. Wzdycham i wtedy dobiega mnie delikatne pukanie do drzwi.

– Hej – wita się Gloss, gdy powoli wchodzi do łazienki. Jest już przebrany w zwykły podkoszulek i szare jeansy, kiedy do mnie podchodzi i zabiera mi maść. Nie protestuję, gdy klęka na jednym kolanie i zaczyna powoli nakładać substancję na moją skórę. Nie wstydzę się stać przed nim naga. Może kiedyś czerwieniłabym się jak pomidor, ale on zna moje ciało, więc nie mam przed mężczyzną żadnych sekretów związanych z nim. – Takich drani nie powinno się do nas dopuszczać – warczy przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Żaden nie powinien być do nas dopuszczany – odpowiadam cicho.

– Racja. Ale tacy w szczególności.

Nastaje cisza. Skupiam się tylko na uldze, gdy palce Glossa nakładają na skórę jeszcze więcej leku. Po kilku minutach mężczyzna wstaje i żegna się ze mną mocnym uściskiem. Posyłamy sobie smutne uśmiechy i wtedy zwycięzca znika.

Gdy maść się wchłania, od razu zakładam bieliznę, czarne spodnie, zieloną bluzkę i nową skórzaną kurtkę. Wiążę włosy w warkocz na bok i wychodzę z pokoju. Spotykam po drodze Finnicka, więc idziemy w ciszy na stację, gdzie pociąg czeka na każdego zwycięzcę. Gdy skinieniem głowy żegnam się z szatynem, zauważam, że Haymitch czeka na mnie w wejściu do maszyny. Nie odzywa się, gdy idzie ze mną ramię w ramię do jadalni. Pragnę, aby przerwał ciszę, bo chcę słyszeć głos, który także pochodzi z Dwunastki. Tydzień wystarcza, abym zaczęła zapominać zapach powietrza w moim dystrykcie, akcent mieszkańców lub wygląd ludzi ze Złożyska, czy miasteczka.

– Coś ty taka blada, skarbie? – pyta mężczyzna siadając z hukiem naprzeciw mnie i od razu chwytając butelkę z alkoholem.

– Dopiero co wyszedłeś z uzdrowiska i już łapiesz butelkę? – Unoszę brwi w niedowierzaniu.

– Dla mnie i tak jest za późno – wdycha mentor, a po chwili dodaje: – Nalać ci?

– Nie – mówię opierając się o ścianę, do której jest przymocowana sofa. – Chcę dzisiaj zajść do Prim. Nie pozwoli mi się zbliżyć do Thoma, jeśli wyczuje alkohol.

– Naprawdę kochasz tego malucha, prawda? – pyta, a ja jedynie kiwam głową.

Na chwilę nastaje cisza, tym razem komfortowa. Przypominam sobie chwile, kiedy zabierałam Prim i Thoma na łąkę przy ogrodzeniu. Syn mojej siostry wiele razy prosił, abym zabrała go poza granice dystryktu, ale nie byłam w stanie. Raz się przełamałam i wzięłam chłopca jedynie do krawędzi lasu. Nie odważyłam się wejść wśród drzewa. Stałam i zastanawiałam się, czy byłoby tak samo, jak z Gale'em, ale wtedy Thom zaczął szarpać mój rękach. Gdy chłopiec zapytał co się stało, dopiero wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że płaczę. Prim nie pozwoliła więcej synowi prosić mnie o wyjście poza ogrodzenie.

– Słyszałem, że Thread znowu przyciska wszystkich do muru. Tak jak po twoich Igrzyskach – wyznaje nagle Haymitch, wyrywając mnie z zadumy.

– Co masz na myśli? – pytam niepewna czy ta rozmowa może być bezpiecznie przeprowadzana w pociągu.

– Cóż, kiedy burza się uspokoiła, a wszyscy nadal trzęśli się ze strachu, Threada mało kiedy się widywało. Wrócił Cray, trochę inny niż poprzednio i mówił, że niby tamten siedzi za biurkiem. Ale szczerze powiedziawszy, myślę, że było całkiem inaczej.

Wiem co ma na myśli. Haymitch podejrzewa, że Thread jakieś dwa lata po moich Igrzyskach, bywał w Dwunastce tylko na jednoroczną inspekcję. Potem znowu znikał i pokazywał się dokładnie rok później. Ludzie zaczęli znów się rozluźniać i byli nadzwyczaj grzeczni tylko dnia, którego przybywał straszny Romulus.

– Cóż, wkrótce znów zniknie za biurkiem – parskam cicho, a na moich ustach wykwita głupawy uśmieszek, który momentalnie znika, gdy widzę poważną twarz Haymitcha.

– Nie tym razem, skarbie. – Mężczyzna bierze duży łyk alkoholu. – Słyszałaś o burzy w Czwórce? – pyta, a ja jedynie kręcę przecząco głową. – Chaff mówił, że w Kapitolu prawie od miesiąca brakuje owoców morza, takie mają tam sztormy!

Patrzę Haymitchowi w oczy i wiem, że mówiąc burza, ma na myśli zupełnie co innego. Mówiąc burza, mówi zamieszki. Siedzimy chwilę bez słowa, aż mentor wstaje i znika idąc do swego przedziału. Niedługo potem, robię to samo. Siedzę w sypialni i myślę. Myślę o tym, co działo się po moich Igrzyskach. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić ponownych burd na ulicach dystryktów, więc zasypiam.

* * *

Budzę się zlana potem i nie czując gardła, dlatego wiem, że musiałam krzyczeć przez sen. Gdy moje oczy przyzwyczajają się do jasności w sypialni, zauważam migające za oknem drzewa. Nie czekając na nic, ubieram rzeczy, które miałam na sobie wczoraj i idę do przedziału, gdzie podają jedzenie. Haymitch siedzi i macza babeczkę w herbacie, którą pewnie zmieszał z bimbrem. Podchodzę do niego bezgłośnie i powoduję, że trochę podskakuje, gdy odsuwam krzesło. Nakładam sobie na talerz śniadanie i bez zastanowienia zaczynam jeść. To rutyna. Wstaję, jem, jeśli nie spotykam Prim i Thom, piję, wpatruję się w pustkę.

– Pospiesz się z tym, skarbie – radzi Haymitch wskazując talerz z moim posiłkiem. – Za kilka minut będziemy musieli wysiadać.

Zjadam więc, jak najszybciej i dokładnie, kiedy kończę, pociąg się zatrzymuje. Wysiadamy więc, Haymitch kieruje się na Ćwiek, aby kupić więcej bimbru, ja idę przez nadzwyczaj spokojny dystrykt do domu. Zamykam się w swojej posiadłość i od razu idę pod prysznic. Czuję, jak moje mięśnie rozluźniają się pod ciepłą wodą, gdy słyszę, że ktoś desperacko wali pięścią w moje drzwi. Nie zdążam nawet dokładnie się wytrzeć, gdy w pośpiechu się ubieram. Zbiegając po schodach, związuję włosy w najprostszy warkocz. Kiedy otwieram drzwi, jestem gotowa zacząć kłótnię, bo mówiłam, aby tu nie przychodziła, ale Hazelle mnie wyprzedza.

– To Posy. – Oddech kobiety jest urywany, wiem, że biegła. – Katniss, dziecko, pomóż. – W moich oczach zjawia się dzika determinacja.

Niczego nie kwestionuję, gdy chwytam kurtkę i zaczynam biec w stronę Placu Głównego, bo to jedyne miejsce, gdzie strażnicy mogli przyskrzynić Posy. Czuję, że dopiero teraz rodzi się we mnie prawdziwe przerażenie. Nie zdążyło się obudzić, gdy Hazelle niezapowiedzianie zapukała do moich drzwi. Czuję, jak pieką mnie mięśnie w nogach, bo już dawno tak szybko i daleko nie biegałam. Muszę ocalić siostrę Gale'a, muszę dotrzeć na czas. Śnieg, który zaczyna się topić, chlupie pod moimi stopami. Ale to nic, biegnę. Czuję, że nogawki moich spodni robią się mokre od brei, która pokrywa drogę w Dwunastce. To nic, biegnę. Moje serce wali, jak młot, zaczyna mi brakować tchu. To nic, biegnę.

Jestem już blisko, zrobię to! Jestem już prawie na miejscu. Do moich uszu dociera dziwny odgłos. Biegnę i się przysłuchuję. Moja twarz tężeje. Kojarzę ten dźwięk z czymś bardzo złym.

Na miejscu napotykam zwartą ścianę ludzi, którzy całkowicie zasłaniają mi widok. Chcę wskoczyć na skrzynkę pod ścianą cukierni i sprawdzić, co dzieje się na placu. Jestem w połowie drogi, kiedy nagle ktoś mnie powstrzymuje. Spoglądam na dół i dostrzegam wysokiego bruneta, o oliwkowej skórze. Vick ma nocną zmianę w kopalni, dlatego jego dłoń zaciska się w tej chwili na moim nadgarstku. Na jego twarzy jest wymalowana desperacja, jego policzki są lekko zarumienione, oddech urywany, jakby biegł.

– Zejdź. Idź stąd! – szepcze chrapliwie, nieustępliwym głosem, jaki miałam zwyczaj słyszeć od Gale'a.

– Co? – zdumiewam się i próbuję wepchać się na górę, ale chłopak mnie powstrzymuje.

– Katniss, wracaj do domu! Zajmę się tym, przysięgam! – zaklina się.

Cokolwiek widział, z pewnością jest to coś strasznego. Wyszarpuję się z jego uścisku i bez zastanowienia zaczynam się przepychać przez tłum. Ludzie mnie widzą, rozpoznają moją twarz, wyglądają na spanikowanych, jakbym to ja była zagrożeniem. Czyjeś dłonie mnie odpychają, obce głosy syczą.

– Odejdź stąd dziewczyno!

– Tylko pogorszysz sytuację!

– Co chcesz zrobić? Doprowadzić do jego śmierci?!

– Chcesz, aby ją też ukarali?!

Serce mi wali tak szybko i gwałtownie, że prawie ich nie słyszę. Nie byłam tak zdenerwowana od wielu miesięcy, może nawet lat. Cokolwiek zobaczę na środku placu, z pewnością ma to związek ze mną. Gdy w końcu przebijam się na przód tłumu, widzę, że mam rację. Vick też miał słuszność, zebrani ludzie także.

Posy klęczy w błocie ze spuszczoną głową, ma ręce związane do tyłu. Możliwe, że została zakuta w kajdany, może użyli liny. Jej włosy wypadły z warkocza, jaki zaczęła zaplatać, tak jak ja i kilka kosmyków zasłania jej twarz. Nie wiem czy dobrze widzę, ale ma chyba krew na twarzy. Dopiero po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że jej ciałem wstrząsają niekontrolowane konwulsje, a po policzkach toczą się grube łzy. Zauważam, że dziewczyna desperacko próbuje uniknąć jakiegoś widoku przed nią. Spoglądam w tę stronę i wtedy moje serce dosłownie zatrzymuje się na kilka sekund.

Peeta Mellark ma ręce przywiązane do drewnianego słupa. Nad jego głową wisi indyk, a ja od razu wiem, że to upolowana zdobycz Posy. Kurtka mężczyzny leży obok, koszula jest rozdarta. Nieprzytomny zwisa z kolanami na ziemi, podtrzymywany wyłącznie przez sznur na nadgarstkach. Jego plecy zmieniły się w krwawy ochłap surowego mięsa.

Za Peetą stoi człowiek, który zjawił się w naszym dystrykcie po moim zwycięstwie. Jego mundur, czyni go jeszcze bardziej rozpoznawalnym. W takim uniformie chodzi zazwyczaj nasz Główny Strażnik Pokoju, ale zamiast starego Craya, przed moimi oczami stoi wysoki muskularny mężczyzna z ostrymi kantami na spodniach.

W ciąż jednak nie całkiem pojmuję sytuację, aż do chwili, gdy Thread unosi bat.

* * *

_tumblr: **wwrebel1992**_


	5. Rozdział 4: Katniss

_Songs: __Sacrifice by__Zella Day  
__Bottom of the River by Delta Rae _

* * *

– Nie! – wrzeszczę i zanim zdążę pomyśleć, skaczę naprzód. Jest już za późno na to, żebym powstrzymała rękę, poza tym instynktownie wiem, że nie wystarczy mi sił do zablokowania ciosu. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale rzucam się prosto między bat a Peetę i wyciągam ręce, chcąc jak najbardziej osłonić jego zmasakrowane ciało. Nic nie osłabia siły ciosu, przyjmuję uderzenie lewą stroną twarzy.

Ból jest oślepiający i gwałtowny. Światło błyska mi przed oczami, kiedy padam na kolana i przyciskam dłoń do policzka. Drugą opieram się o ziemię, żeby nie upaść. Czuję, że na moim policzku wyrasta gruba pręga, a opuchlizna zasłania oko. Kamienie brukowe są mokre od krwi Peety, w powietrzu unosi się ciężka, żelazista woń.

– Przestań! Zabijesz go! – skrzeczę.

Spoglądam oprawcy w surową, zrytą głębokimi zmarszczkami twarz, kiedy w pewnym stopniu dociera do mnie, co zrobiłam. Nie powinnam się wtrącać. Powinnam się odwrócić. Siostra Gale'a nie jest karana, najwyżej trochę poobijana. Po co się wtrącałam? I po chwili wiem. Bo gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy widzę Madge, która krzyczy, płacze i błaga, abym ratowała jej męża. Również widok siostry Gale'a coś we mnie budzi. Wiem, że cała sytuacja miała coś związanego z Posy, skoro jej zdobycz wisi nad głową piekarza, a ona sama klęczy przed tłumem. Jedyne co wiem, kiedy potężne ramię znowu się unosi, to świadomość, iż Peeta Mellark na pewno uratował życie siostrze Gale'a. Patrząc na jego plecy, drobne i niedożywione ciało Posy poddałoby się po połowie tego, co przeszedł blondyn. Machinalnie więc sięgam ręką do ramienia, pragnę dobyć strzały, ale broń, której nie trzymałam w dłoniach już tak długo, rzecz jasna, leży ukryta w lesie. Zaciskam zęby, przygotowuję się na następny cios. Zanim jednak nadejdzie, Thread warczy:

– Zjeżdżaj.

Nie ruszam się. Z trudem staję na równe nogi i tworzę swoim ciałem barierę, która ma chronić poharatane plecy męża Madge. Thread oblizuje sobie zęby, a na jego twarzy wykwita cień kpiącego uśmiechu. Mężczyzna skinieniem głowy wskazuje bat i pyta:

– Chcesz jeszcze jeden?

– Śmiało – syczę, a pręga na twarzy wywołuje ból, gdy mówię.

Thread wyszarpuje zza pasa spluwę, ale zanim zdąży jej użyć, z tłumu wyskakuje Haymitch, który potyka się o coś. To Darius. Nie zauważyłam go wcześniej. Strażnik pokoju, z którym dawno temu wymieniałam kilka słów na Ćwieku, leży nieprzytomny w brudzie, a na jego czole widnieje ogromny guz. Co tu zaszło? Czyżby chciał powstrzymać Romulusa i pomóc Mellarkowi?

– Dość! – wykrzykuje, a ja wiem, że to nie może skończyć się dobrze. – No pięknie! – burczy i palcami podnosi moją brodę. – Za niecały miesiąc ma wyjazd do Kapitolu na bankiet z okazji Tournée tegorocznego zwycięzcy! Myślisz, że Snow będzie zadowolony, gdy pokaże się z taką buźką w pałacu prezydenckim?!

W oczach mężczyzny z batem dostrzegam błysk zrozumienia. Jestem otulona w ciepłą odzież, nie wymyślne kostiumy z Kapitolu, bez makijażu, warkocz luźno wepchnięty pod palto. Nie tak łatwo rozpoznać we mnie zwyciężczynię, zwłaszcza, że bardzo rzadko pokazuję się w Dystrykcie i połowa twarzy silnie mi puchnie. Na szczęście Haymitch po wieloletnich libacjach z Cray'em nie jest łatwy do zapomnienia.

– Zakłóciła wymierzanie kary przestępcy, który przyznał się do winy! – odwarkuje głośno, a na moim karku włosy stają dęba.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Mogłaby, nawet wysadzić w powietrze cholerny Pałac Sprawiedliwości! Patrz na jej policzek! Myślisz, że za dwa tygodnie będzie się nadawała do pokazania w telewizji? – warczy Haymitch.

Nieznajomy nadal mówi lodowatym i władczym tonem, ale w jego głosie wyczuwam ledwo słyszalne wahanie. Thread opuszcza dłoń z pistoletem i patrzy na mnie nienawistnie. Przez chwilę walczymy na spojrzenia, ale potem słyszę głos Głównego Strażnika Pokoju, w którym znajduje się lekkie wahanie.

– To nie mój problem.

– Nie? Zatem wkrótce nim będzie, przyjacielu. Po powrocie do domu od razu dzwonię do Kapitolu – odgraża się Haymitch.

– Ukarany zaatakował, a następnie znieważył Kapitol oraz Straż Pokoju. A ta – Thread skinieniem głowy wskazuje Posy – przemycała dziczyznę. Właściwie co jej do tego? – Mężczyzna traci zimną krew.

Właśnie, co mi do tego? Jeśli powiem, że są dla mnie bliskimi, Snow się dowie i będzie miał na mnie jeszcze większego haka. Jeżeli uznam, że to nikt specjalny, wybatożą Mellark a na śmierć i kto wie, co zrobią Posy. Chcę coś powiedzieć, ale brakuje mi powietrza w płucach. Co ja tu robię? Nie powinno mnie tu być.

– To przyjaciele rodziny – szorstki głos Haymitcha rozbrzmiewa po placu. – I gwarantuję, jeśli chcesz się z nimi rozprawić, to będziesz najpierw musiał załatwić dziewczynę!

Uświadamiam sobie, że możliwe, iż jesteśmy jedynymi osobami na placu, które mogą się postawić. Nasza przewaga jest chwilowa, wiem także, że nie tak łatwo ta sytuacja zostanie zakończona, gdy Threada ochłonie. W tej chwili najważniejsze jest dla mnie wyłącznie zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa Posy i utrzymanie Peety Mellarka przy życiu. Nie jestem pewna, co tak naprawdę tu się wydarzyło, ale wkrótce się dowiem.

Thread spogląda na brygadę pomocniczą, a ja z ulgą rozpoznaję twarze starych przyjaciół z Ćwieka. Z ich min wnioskuję, że niespecjalnie dobrze się bawią na tym widowisku, szczególnie jeśli muszą patrzeć na cierpienie osoby, która zawsze posyłała każdemu radosny uśmiech i chętnie prowadziła przyjazne pogawędki. Każdy może powiedzieć, że Peeta Mellark był jedną z tych osób, których nie dało się nie lubić. Jedna ze strażniczek, Purnia, która kiedyś regularnie jadała u Śliskiej Sae, sztywno występuje z szeregu.

– Sądzę, że winnemu została już wymierzona liczba uderzeń należna za pierwsze przestępstwo, panie dowódco – oznajmia. – Chyba że wydał pan wyrok śmierci, który wykonuje pluton egzekucyjny.

Przebiega mnie dreszcz, gdy myślę o Peecie Mellarku z pętlą na szyki, która pozbawi go ostatniego tchu. Thread spogląda to na mnie, to na Haymitcha, to na blondyna, to na Posy, aż w końcu ponownie podnosi głos:

– Bzdura! – wykrzykuje w odpowiedzi na wyrok Purni.

– Ależ, panie dowódco-

– Pięćdziesiąt batów za kłusownictwo! Trzydzieści za znieważenie Straży Pokoju i stolicy! – wykrzykuje Główny Strażnik, do którego powraca zimna krew.

Przez chwilę na placu panuje taka cisza, że wydaje mi się, iż słyszę ciche szepty ludzi, którzy zostali powieszeni lub wybatożeni na śmierć w miejscu, w jakim stoimy, gdzie co roku losuje się dwójkę młodych ludzi, jakich wysyła się na śmierć. Wiem, że to chore legendy, ale przez sekundę wierzę w opowieści z _Zakazanej Księgi_ z Mrocznych czasów przed legendarną i największą IV Wojną Światową, jaka podzieliła świat na tereny wyposażone w wyższą technologię, jakiej człowiek nie widział i obszary, gdzie ludzie wiedzieli co to prąd jedynie z opowieści.

Wracam myślami do sytuacji, w jakiej znalazła się nasza grupa i zastanawiam się jak wyratować Mellarka, ale wtedy Thread oznajmia wskazując we mnie palcem.

– Za trzy tygodnie, ten mężczyzna ma się zgłosić po kolejne trzydzieści batów, dziewczyno – warczy.

– Jego plecy nie zdążą nawet-

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! – przerywa mi. – Jeśli nie stawi się na placu za trzy tygodnie, jego cała rodzina poniesie konsekwencje!

Chcę protestować, ale Haymitch skinieniem głowy przyjmuje propozycję. Thread wyciera dłonią bat, przy okazji opryskując mnie krwią Peety. Potem sprawnie zwija go w pierścień i odchodzi wrzeszcząc o godzinie policyjnej i każe wszystkim się rozejść.

Zanim strażnicy odchodzą za Threadem w niedbałym szyku, ciągnąc za sobą Dariusa, wypowiadam bezgłośnie w kierunku Purnii: „Dzięki". Nie reaguje, ale na pewno zrozumiała.

– Posy. – Odwracam się i podbiegam do dziewczyny. Biorę jej twarz w dłonie i sprawdzam czy ma jakieś poważne urazy. Nie. Jedyna rana, jaką zauważam, to rozcięta warga, na której znajduje się trochę krwi. Szarpię węzły, aż w końcu lina się rozluźnia i dziewczyna oswabadza dłonie. Obejmuję ją ciasno rękoma i gładzę po plecach oddychając z ulgą.

Dopiero, kiedy zza pleców dociera do mnie burczenie Haymitcha, przypominam sobie, że to nie Posy jest tu aż tak bardzo poszkodowaną. Przez chwilę czuję się nawet winna, że to nie Mellark był pierwszy, którego chciałam ratować, ale potem przypominam sobie, że Posy to siostra Gale'a.

– Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaniesiemy go do młodszej Everdeen – sugeruje Abernathy.

Zauważam, że do tego, co zostało z Mellarka, podchodzą dwaj mężczyźni. Jeden to ktoś z miasteczka, poznaję to po jasnych włosach. Drugą osobą, co mnie dziwi, jest górnik. Trzeci mężczyzna to Vick. Nie mają noszy, ale Haymitch idzie i szybko odkupuje od jakiejś staruszki deskę, której używała jako ladę.

– Tylko nie mówcie skąd ją macie – prosi, pakując w międzyczasie resztę towaru.

Gdy mężczyźni kładą ciało Peety na drewno, wydaje mi się, że zobaczyłam kość z tyłu jego pleców. Chcę się odwrócić i zająć się Posy, ale okazuje się, że Hazelle zdążyła już przybyć na plac. Kobieta bierze córkę pod rękę i przytula ją mocno. Obie coś do siebie mówią, zapewne, że już wszystko dobrze, a potem zaczynają iść za Haymitchem, Vickiem, mieszkańcem miasteczka i przyjacielem Hawthornów z kopalni.

Nagle czuję uścisk na ręce. Leevy, dziewczyna ze Złożyska, chwyta mnie za ramię. W jej szarych oczach widać strach, ale również determinację.

– Odprowadzić was? – pyta.

– Nie trzeba, ale mogłabyś poinformować Mellarków, że ich brat znajduje się u mojej siostry?

– Jasne – zgadza się i momentalnie pędzi w stronę domów, gdzie mieszkają bracia Peety.

Zanim ruszę za pozostałymi, chwytam kurtkę piekarza, która zdążyła przesiąknąć jego krwią. Ktoś sugeruje, abym przyłożyła do twarzy śnieg, więc tak robię, bo wiem, że pręga po bacie nie będzie najlepiej wyglądać.

Po drodze okazuje się, że blondyn, który pomaga przy Mellarku, to jego przyjaciel – Ralph. Znajomy Vicka – Bristel – też pomaga, wyjaśniając, że Peeta ostatniej zimy dał jego synowi dwa bochny chleba, którym zdołali wykarmić rodzinę, podczas gdy on nie mógł pójść do kopalni, bo miał gorączkę i ledwo żył.

Pytam w końcu co tam zaszło i na chwilę zapada cisza. Okazuje się, że Posy wracała z polowania i nie spodziewała się Threada, bo zjawiał się tylko w pierwszym tygodniu grudnia, a teraz mamy styczeń. Oczywiście poszła do Craya, bo dobrze płacił za indyka, którego miała nieszczęście dzisiaj zabić. Dziewczyna zapukała do siedziby Strażnika Głównego, ale zamiast starego Craya, zastała Romulusa. Na miejscu została aresztowana i na nic zdały się jej próby tłumaczeń. Kiedy ciągnęli ją na plac, Peeta zobaczył z piekarni co się dzieje i dla każdego pozostanie zagadką, dlaczego bezmyślnie rzucił się na Threada. Każdy wie, że piekarz jest silny, ale gdy dwóch innych strażników odciągnęło go od Romulusa, a ten przyłożył mu do głowy lufę, zbrodnia Posy była już dawno zapomniana. Za to Peeta został zmuszony do odbycia kary za nią, tak samo jak za siebie. Łącznie musiałby przeboleć sześćdziesiąt pięć batów.

– Miał cholerne szczęście – szepcze Vick, a ja czuję strach w jego głosie. – Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby dostał od razu kulkę w łeb.

– Nie zastrzeliliby go – odpowiadam równie cicho, sprawiając, że nawet oddechy moich towarzyszy zamierają. – Thread chciał dać przykład.

Nikt nie rozumiał złości Mellarka, gdy zmuszano go, aby przyznał się do winy. On jedynie patrzył nienawistnie ignorując rozkazy, skutkiem czego było otrzymanie za to kolejnych piętnastu batów, których ostatecznie miał na kącie osiemdziesiąt. Gdy przybiegłam na plac dostał ponad pięćdziesiąt batów. Stracił przytomność około czterdziestego.

– Co zrobił Darius? – wypalam.

– Przy trzydziestym bacie wyskoczył z szeregu wrzeszcząc na Threada, że jest większym chujem, niż Cray, i że nie pozwoli zabić syna piekarza, który jedynie próbował ratować młodą dziewczynę – mamrocze Ralph. Gdy jego spojrzenie pada na wtuloną w bok Hazelle Posy, dodaje ciche przeprosiny za przekleństwo.

– Dariusa czeka marny los – oznajmia Bristel.

Resztę drogi idziemy w ciszy. Mijamy pojedyncze osoby, które pospiesznie kierują się do swoich domów. Każdy kto na nas spogląda, ma strach i litość w oczach. Nikt nie chciałby widzieć dobrego oraz uprzejmego syna piekarza w takim stanie. Nikt nie chciałby być na jego miejscu. Pierwsze słowo, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy to _tchórze_. Szybko jednak odganiam od siebie takie określenie. To nie dziwne, że ludzie się boją. Mają rodziny i nie chcą ich narażać. Gdyby można było coś zrobić, na pewno by to zrobili. Jednak nikt niczego nie uczynił, bo 'gdyby' to bardzo niebezpieczna gra, która często podnosi nas na nadziei, aby potem zrzucić z wysokości i połamać nam nogi.

Kiedy docieramy do domu Prim, śnieg pada tak gęsto, że widzę tyle, co nic. W dodatku mam napuchnięty policzek, który nie pomaga. Nie musimy nawet pukać. Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem i Mellark jest od razu wniesiony do budynku. Nie jestem pewna co się dzieje, bo krew szumi mi w głowie, a skronie boleśnie pulsują. Zauważam, że ktoś zdejmuje wszystkie przedmioty ze stołu, który sekundy później zostaje przykryty sterylnie białym obrusem. Materiał od razu zmienia kolor na mocny róż i czerwień, gdy ciało Peety Mellarka styka się z lnianym obrusem.

Moje skupienie wraca pełną siłą, dopiero gdy świeżo umyte i jeszcze wilgotne dłonie Prim dotykają moich policzków, aby trzymać moją głowę stabilnie.

– Więcej śniegu. Nie trzeba szyć – ocenia i oddala się w mgnieniu oka komenderując to samo Posy.

Vick zabiera swoją siostrę i matkę kierując się do jego domu. Chłopak informuje, że jeszcze zajrzy, ale wiem, iż w tej chwili jest dla niego najważniejsze utrzymać całą rodzinę w bezpieczeństwie.

Gdy Hawthornowie znikają, wracam myślami do mojej siostry. Prim może i była słodkim dzieckiem, które płakało, gdy zabijałam zwierzynę i prosiło aby leczyć postrzelonego jelenia, zamiast mieć z niego mięso, ale tak samo, jak nasza matka, widząc rannego, znajdowała się we własnym świecie. Otwarta rana, złamana kość, która wystaje z ręki, poparzenie trzeciego stopnia, czy inne urazy to dla niej najnormalniejsza rzecz. Wtedy ma dwa cele. Zapobiec śmierci i wyleczyć.

Blondynka nalewa do miski wody z czajnika, po czym wyciąga z apteczki zestaw lekarstw, czyli suszone zioła, nalewki i kupione w aptece butelki. Patrzę na jej dłonie, na smukłe delikatne palce, którymi zgniata i wysypuje do miski jedno, wkrapia drugie, a następnie zanurza w gorącej miksturze ręcznik, prosząc kogokolwiek o ponowne zaparzenie wody. Patrzę na nią uważnie widząc tyle podobieństw z naszej matki. Dziewczyna chyba wyczuwa, że jej się przyglądam, bo przez sekundę zerka na mnie, ale potem wraca do pracy. Gdy jej palce zaczynają powoli poruszać się po pooranym batem ciele, spuszczam głowę próbując powstrzymać wymioty. Chcę wyjść. Chcę uciec.

Z transu wyrywa mnie krzyk dziecka.

– Thom! – wszystkie pary oczu odwracają w stronę przerażonego chłopca, który jest gotowy rzucić się do ucieczki. – Thom! – powtarzam, gdy dziecko desperacko próbuje sięgnąć po klamkę, ale jego oczy nie mogą się oderwać od widoku pleców Mellarka.

– Zabierz go stąd! – rozkazuje Haymitch.

– Nie! – wrzeszczy dziecko, gdy chcę wziąć je w ramiona. – Nie! Nie! Puść mnie!

W kuchni wybucha zamieszanie. Ralph i Bristel stoją sztywno nie wiedząc, czy pomóc uspokoić małego chłopca, czy czekać, aż wszystko ucichnie. Słyszę, że Haymitch i Prim wywrzaskują w swoją stronę przekleństwa. Na koniec dociera do wszystkich najbardziej przerażający i raniący uszy ryk Mellarka, który raptownie zrywa się i próbuje podnieść, wydając jeszcze boleśniejsze jęki.

– Trzymajcie go! – rozkazuje Prim mężczyznom.

– Gdzie moja córka?! – krzyczy blondyn w agonii. – Gdzie jest, do cholery moje- ahh! -dziecko?!

Staram się zasłonić Thomowi widok, kiedy Peeta próbuje wstać, wyrywając się z więzów mężczyzn, powodując niekontrolowane krwawienie ran. Widzę jak odstające mięso jest gotowe odpaść od jego pleców. Czerwień pojawia się na całym obrusie, zaczyna spływać ze stołu na podłogę robiąc kałużę o zapachu żelaza. Czuję, jak śniadanie, które jadłam w pociągu podchodzi mi do gardła. Plecy męża Madge przypominają teraz ciało chłopca z Dwunastki, który wraz ze mną pojechał na 74. Igrzyska. Moja głowa zaczyna pulsować, gdy przed oczami pojawia mi się zmasakrowana masa, jaką kiedyś był człowiek.

– Gdzie Katherine?! – krzyczy padając z hukiem na stół i tracąc siłę, aby dalej walczyć. Tu jest za dużo krwi, myślę. – Gdzie moja córka... – pyta zmęczonym głosem, a potem jego powieki opadają, bo traci przytomność.

Cisza. Oddycham głęboko, nie potrafiąc przerwać ciszy. Jest tu za cicho. Niech ktoś coś powie. Jestem zdezorientowana. Widzę błyszczącą od potu skórę Peety, mocno zaciśnięte dłonie Ralpha, Bristela i Haymitcha na jego nogach i przegubach. Cierpi. Muszę stąd zniknąć.

– Wychodzę – oświadczam twardo. Prim odwraca na sekundę głowę w moim kierunku posyłając mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale szybko mnie ignoruje. – Nie żartuję, Prim! Wynoszę się stąd. – Aby to udowodnić, zaczynam iść w kierunku wyjścia, zapominając, że mały Thom stoi za moimi plecami.

Peeta pod wpływem mego głosu ponownie odzyskuje jakąś miarę świadomości i próbuje po coś wyciągnąć rękę w moim kierunku. Przez to na jego bandażach, które Prim założyła dosłownie sekundy temu, pojawiają się nowe plamy krwi, a z jego ust wydobywa się bolesny krzyk.

– Zabierz Thoma i idź do Mellarków – mówi Prim.

– Nie-

– Natychmiast! – krzyczy blondynka.

Jęki Peety ranią nie tylko moje uszy, ale również duszę. Chcę żeby choć na chwilę zamilkł i się odprężył. Muszę uciec.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdąża powiedzieć choć jedno słowo, biorę syna Prim na ręce. Haymitch burczy serję przekleństw, a potem wyjmuje z kieszeni po kilka monet i wpakowuje je w dłonie mężczyzn, a ja dziwię się, że wręczył je mieszkańcowi miasteczka, którym jest Ralph.

– Nie wiadomo co stanie się z waszą brygadą – wyjaśnia, a oni kiwają głowami i przyjmują pieniądze.

Uderza mnie to nagle. Czy Ralph jest górnikiem? To praktycznie niemożliwe. Kto u diabła widział blond głowę w kopalniach? Może to tylko ja? Ignorowałam wszystko. Czy w dystrykcie jest tak źle, że rodziny kupieckie nie mają pracy w miasteczku? A może brakuje górników i zmuszają kupców, aby pracowali w kopalniach?

Mężczyźni wychodzą szybko z domu, żegnając się ze mną krótkim skinieniem głowy. Może mnie nie lubią, może boją się mnie, może nie wiedzą, jak mają postępować przy zwycięzcy, ale mimo każdej możliwości, dlaczego to zrobili, odwzajemniam gest.

Ubieram szybko Thoma w kurtkę i ponownie biorę go na ręce, podczas gdy Haymitch i Prim rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu rozjaśnionym słabym światłem, jakiego źródłem są dwie świece. Chłopiec zdąża się uspokoić i teraz wtula jedynie twarz w zgięcie mojej szyi, aby nie widzieć okropnego widoku w kuchni. Moje serce bije, jak szalone, a ja nie potrafię go opanować. Bez słowa wychodzę na zewnątrz.

– Mały, jak się trzymasz? – pytam drżącym głosem. Od razu żałuję pytania. Wiadomo, że jest przerażony. Jak ma się czuć, kiedy zobaczył zmasakrowane ciało, które wygląda jak krwawa breja, a nie mięśnie?

– Mama uratuje Peetę? – szepcze w moją szyję.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówię. Przypomina mi się kałuża krwi i zastanawiam się, czy Mellark nie stracił jej już za dużo, a ratunek jest daremny. Co jeśli umrze na stole Prim? A to wszystko przez poświęcenie dla Posy Hawthorne.

Ciekawe dlaczego jej pomógł. Wiem tylko tyle, że jeśli ta czarownica, którą jest jego matka, się dowie, to Peeta będzie miał na głowie jeszcze więcej problemów. Nie widziałam, aby rozmawiał z matką od śmierci ojca, ale jestem pewna, że dostanie pouczenie za obronę „śmiecia ze Złożyska".

– Twoja mama to najlepsza uzdrowicielka w dystrykcie – odpowiadam w końcu. Nie wiem czy chłopiec mnie usłyszał przez głośny wiatr, ale chyba tak, bo od razu się rozluźnia. – Powiedz mi o córce Madge i Peety – proponuję, wciąż idąc. Dziecko od razu się rozpromienia i oddala twarz, aby móc patrzeć mi w oczy.

– Katherine. Peeta mówił, że Madgy chciała tak ją nazwać, ale pozwala mi nazywać ją Kat. Tak jest krócej! – oznajmia radośnie i tylko mokre policzki zdradzają, że przed chwilą płakał. – Wiesz, że imię twoje i Katherine ma taki sam skrót? – śmieje się cicho. – Kat-niss i Kat-herine.

– _Kitty-kat*_ – podsuwam pomysł z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, który wygląda raczej, jak grymas. – Tak nazywał mnie tata, gdy byłam mała – wyznaję.

– Dziadek był śmieszny – parska chłopiec. – Kicia-kot? Ja nazwałbym cię _Kotna** _– śmieje się, a ja zamarzam.

– Skąd znasz to słowo? – pytam, a Thom wyczuwa chyba, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie i zaczyna się kłopotać.

– Ja- Ja nie wiem. Tak, tylko...

Przytulam chłopca mocniej i żadne z nas nie wraca do tego tematu. Gdy idę w stronę domu Peety przez śnieżycę, czując, jak moje włosy robią się mokre od płatków śniegu, który powoduje, że prawie nic nie widzę, próbuję opanować emocje. Policzek zaczyna pulsować jeszcze mocniej, kiedy słyszę głośne kroki Haymitcha za mną, jakie wywołuję rytmiczny ból w mojej głowie i na twarzy.

– Ralph pracuje w kopalni? – pytam cicho, gdy nas dogania.

– Tak. – Jego krótka odpowiedź mnie nie dziwi.

Drzwi do Mellarków są otwarte. Możliwe, że Prim opiekowała się córką Madge i Peety, gdy ktoś poinformował ją o całym zajściu i dlatego popędziła do domu. Było to dość nieodpowiedzialne, ale słysząc płacz Katherine, wiem, że dziecko jest całe i zdrowe. Gdy puszczam Thoma, jest pierwszym, który wpada do domu i pędzi do starej kołyski, jaka stoi przy stole w rogu pomieszczenia. Chłopiec staje na palcach i szepce coś do niemowlaka, a we mnie zaczyna rodzić się nowy niepokój.

– Cóż, skarbie. Pomatkuj trochę i zmień pieluchę temu kłębkowi problemów.

– Sam zmień jej pieluchę, Abernathy – odwarkuję marszcząc nos.

– Ja z chęcią posiedzę i popatrzę – prycha Haymitch usadawiając się po drugiej stronie stołu.

– Ona nie potrzebuje pieluchy – odzywa się Thom. – Kat lubi gryźć to, gdy jest umoczone w mleku – wyjaśnia wskazując sprytnie zwinięty materiał, który przypomina smoczek, na jaki pozwalają sobie jedynie Kapitolińczycy i ludzie z Jedynki oraz Dwójki. – A jeśli nie działa, trzeba ją dużo nosić – kontynuuje malec, a ja stwierdzam, że chłopiec wie więcej o dzieciach, niż ja i Haymitch razem wzięci. Wychowywałam Prim, prawda. Ale gdy nią się opiekowałam, nie była niemowlakiem, więc opieka Katherine jest dla mnie całkiem nowym terenem.

Gdy zauważam stojącą na blacie butelkę z mlekiem, od razu ją chwytam i zmaczam materiał w białej cieczy. Czuję się niepewnie, gdy podaję zawiniątko maleńkiej istocie w kołysce. Moje serce jednak się topi, gdy dziewczynka przestaje płakać zagryzając zawzięcie zwinięty materiał. Jej błękitne oczy robią się zmęczone i dziecko po prostu ssie szmatkę nasączoną mlekiem, wymachując delikatnie rączką.

– Rozpalę ogień – informuje Haymitch, podnosząc się z krzesła.

Thom z chęcią pomaga mu nakładać drewno do kominka, który wygląda, jakby zaraz miał się rozwalić. Chłopiec chce zapalić również zapałkę i rzucić ją do paleniska, ale Haymitch odmawia. Syn Prim chwilowo się naburmusza, ale wiem, że odziedziczył charakter po matce i kilka sekund później nie pamięta, że był nawet zły.

Wiedząc, że sytuacja jest opanowana, siadam na krześle przy kołysce uważnie obserwując córkę Madge, jakby mogła zniknąć, jeśli nie będę na nią patrzeć. Słyszę głos Thoma i Haymitcha. Gdy na nich spoglądam, zauważam, że grają w karty i dziwię się, iż przetrwały one w kieszeni płaszcza mego mentora. Haymitch tłumaczy synowi Prim, jak grać, ale gdy prawdziwa zabawa się zaczyna, widzę, iż Abernathy pozwala chłopcu wygrywać. Nie wiem kiedy wyciągam rękę i kładę na brzegu kołyski, ale uświadamiam sobie, że bujam nią dopiero, gdy podłoga wydaje ciche skrzypienie.

Do moich uszu dociera ziewnięcie Thoma. Gdy na niego spoglądam, leży zwinięty w kłębek w rogu kanapy. W pomieszczeniu słychać przez chwilę tylko trzaskający ogień z kominka. Wtedy Haymitch podnosi się leniwie na równe nogi i mówi:

– Zajrzę jeszcze do chłopca i będę wracał do domu. – Jego spojrzenie pada na mnie. – Poradzisz sobie z tą dwójką?

Jestem w stanie tylko kiwnąć głową. 

* * *

O północy przyznaję sobie sama, że jestem wyczerpana. Thom spokojnie śpi na kanapie, przykryty kocem. Katherine też ma zamknięte oczy i odpoczywa w kołysce. Moje oczy również desperacko domagają się snu, ale wiem, że jeśli sobie na to pozwolę, obudzę się z krzykiem strasząc dzieci. Chodzę więc w tę i z powrotem, przecierając oczy co pół minuty. Wzdycham w końcu głośno i siadam przy śpiącym Thomie, głaszcząc jego czarne włosy. Opieram głowę o kanapę i moje oczy mimowolnie się zamykają, gdy do moich uszu dociera delikatne pukanie do drzwi.

Zrywam się gwałtownie, z przeczuciem, że o tej porze nie można spodziewać się niczego dobrego. Wiele razy od moich Igrzysk strażnicy pokoju gościli u kogoś w nocy, a potem tej osoby więcej się nie widziało.

Odruchowo chwytam nóż, który leży na blacie w kuchni i idę do drzwi. Jest ciemno i widzę jedynie zarysy przedmiotów, co pozwala mi się nie potknąć i bezgłośnie podejść do wyjścia. Pukanie rozlega się jeszcze raz, teraz trochę głośniej. Serce zaczyna mi bić szybciej. Słyszę, jak klamka w drzwiach się przekręca. Mija kilka sekund zanim drzwi zostaję otworzone. Od razu skaczę do przodu i przykładam nóż do gardła osoby, jaka czegoś tu szuka. Zduszony jęk rozchodzi się po pokoju, gdy jedynym szarpnięciem stopy, zwalam człowieka z nóg. Głuche walnięcie o ziemię dzwoni w moich uszach, gdy wyginam agresywnie ręce osoby i przygniatam je kolanem na jej plecach.

– Ktoś ty? – syczę.

– Co, do cholery? – pyta zdezorientowany męski głos. – Jestem Luka! Luka Mellark!

Dopiero teraz zauważam proste, krótko ścięte blond włosy. Mimo poznania brata Peety, nie puszczam go. Moje ciało zamarza, a ja nie jestem pewna co zrobić. Rozluźniam chyba uścisk, bo mężczyzna jest w stanie wyswobodzić swoje ręce i zrzucić mnie ze swoich pleców.

– Everdeen? – czuję nutę dezaprobaty w sposobie, w jakim Luka Mellark wypowiada moje nazwisko. – Co ty tu robisz?

Nie odpowiadam. Chwytam z podłogi nóż i zaczynam zmierzać w stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie śpi Thom i Katherine. Brat Peety mi to uniemożliwia, chwytając mnie za ramię. Gdy mocnym szarpnięciem mnie odwraca i chce coś powiedzieć, jednym ruchem wyrywam rękę z jego uścisku i warczę:

– Odwal się.

Blondyn nie odpowiada, ale podąża za mną. Gdy wchodzimy do sąsiadującego z przedsionkiem pomieszczenia, głowa Thoma wystaje zza kanapy, jakby nie był pewny, czy uciec, czy pozostać w miejscu.

– W porządku – szepczę do chłopca, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech.

Gdy jestem przy blatach, sięgam po świecę i zapałki. Pokój momentalnie staje się o wiele przytulniejszy, gdy rozświetla go słabe światło ognia. Nic nie mówię, gdy głośnie kroki Luki zbliżają się do kołyski z Katherine. Odwracam się powoli i widzę, że mężczyzna schyla się i całuje niemowlę w czoło. Gdy się prostuje, spogląda mi w oczy i posyła mały, ale szczery uśmiech.

– Dzięki, że ją przypilnowałaś.

– Nie ma za co – burczę pod nosem.

Na chwilę nastej cisza. Thom podchodzi do nas i przytula się do mojej nogi. Uśmiecham się do siebie, gładząc chłopca po głowie. W tym czasie Luka siada na krześle, jakby jego nogi były za słabe, aby go utrzymać. Mężczyzna wypuszcza drżący oddech.

– Dziękuję również, że zatrzymałaś Threada. – Widzę, że jego oczy są zaszklone. Zanim jednak jakaś łza zdąża popłynąć po jego policzku, blondyn chowa twarz w dłonie. – Primrose mówi, że się z tego wyliże... – zaczyna szlochać, a jego ciało drży. Czuję, że Thom sztywnieje obok mnie, widząc jak mężczyzna, czyli osoba, która w jego oczach powinna być niezłamana, załamuje się. – Ale Peeta nigdy nie zasłużył na taki los. – Sama robię się słaba. Moje serce bije nierówno, oddech robi się urywany. Nienawidzę patrzeć, jak ludzie płaczą. – Gdy był mały matka nie mogła wybaczyć ojcu i Peecie, że nie dostała córki. Był dzieckiem, a ona-

– Wystarczy – nakazuję twardo. Czerwone i zapuchnięte oczy spotykają moje, potem zjeżdżają na przerażonego Thoma.

– Przepraszam – mówi wymuszając uśmiech, który posyła chłopcu, dzięki czemu dziecko rozluźnia się choć trochę. – Od małego chłopca, jedyną poniewieraną i krzywdzoną osobą, jaką mógł znieść, był on sam – szepcze, a jego głos się łamie. Teraz nie daje rady powstrzymać nagłego jęknięcia, które przekształca się w szloch.

Przełykam ślinę, czując, że serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Każde słowo Luki jest prawdziwe. Peeta Mellark zawsze będzie robił z siebie most, który umożliwi ludziom ucieczkę przed niebezpieczeństwem, i sam sobie będzie wyrządzał krzywdę. Położy się na drucie, aby przepuścić innych, kiedy większość przecięłaby drut. Peeta Mellark jest za dobry dla świata w jakim żyjemy.

– Jest dobrym człowiekiem – mówię po kilku minutach. – Prim mu pomoże.

Kiedy Luka kiwa głową, wiem, że jutro będę musiała zamówić na stacji leki z Kapitolu. W warunkach, nawet takich, jakie panują u Prim, łatwo o zakażenie. Poza tym, leki na ból również by nie zaszkodziły.

Gdy siadam na kanapie z Thomem, moje oczy są nieobecne. Nie przyciąga mojej uwagi ogień lub chłopiec, który we mnie się wtula, czy brat Peety, jaki nosi Katherine, która się obudziła i zaczęła płakać. Pierwszy raz od miesięcy nie myślę o momencie, kiedy będę mogła się upić, żeby mnie zamroczyło. Teraz jestem świadoma tylko tego, że popełniłam kolosalny błąd. Może na tę chwilę uratowałam Mellarka i Posy, ale jeśli kamera z Centrum Straży Pokoju ujęła moment, kiedy staję między bat, a Peetę Mellarka i Posy Hawthorne – to właściwie postawiłam krzyżyk na nich i ich rodziny. 

* * *

Gdy o czwartej nad ranem wykradam się z domu Mellarków, pozostawiając Thoma i Katherine wtulonych w ramiona śpiącego Luki, postanawiam zajrzeć jeszcze do Prim. Nie spodziewam się jednak, że zastanę Rory'ego siedzącego przed wejściem na schodach z zaczerwienionymi oczami i czubkiem nosa różowym od mrozu. Jeszcze ciemne niebo i padający śniegu, jaki zmniejsza zasięg widzenia do minimum, sprawia, że zauważam go dopiero przed samym domem. Chłopak dostrzega mnie dopiero, gdy siadam obok niego.

– Cześć – wita się ściszonym głosem.

– Cześć – odpowiadam wtulając się w jego bok.

– Dawno nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać – wyznaje.

To prawda, ale nic nie mówię. Rory choć był dla mnie bolesnym widokiem po śmierci Gale'a, to i tak zatrzymałam go przy sobie. Nie wiem czy to podobieństwo w wyglądzie, czy podobny charakter, ale pozwoliłam sobie na jego komfort, choć nikt nigdy nie widział i nie podejrzewał, że Rory Hawthorne mógłby utrzymywać jakieś ciepłe relacje ze mną. Chłopiec stał się żywicielem rodziny po śmierci Gale'a i polował w wieku trzynastu lat tak jak on. Choć nienawidzę siebie za to, to i tak czasami wyobrażam sobie, że obok mnie nie siedzi Rory Hawthorne, ale Gale Hawthorne. Tak jest łatwiej, bo wiem, że nie otworzyłabym się tak bardzo przed nikim, poza Gale'em.

– Spieprzyłam – mówię w końcu zamykając oczy, aby wiatr ich nie podrażniał i nie wycisnął żadnych łez. – Spieprzyłam i to bardzo.

– Myślisz, że Snow się dowie? – pyta cicho obejmując mnie ramieniem.

– Na pewno się dowie. – Rory wie, że słowa nie pomogą, ale czuję, jak jego mięśnie się napinają. Wiadomo, że martwi się o Posy. Dziewczyna ma jeszcze dwa losowania przed sobą. – Ile Posy ma wpisów? – pytam w końcu.

– Szesnaście – wzdycha i po chwili milczenia dodaje: – Jestem zmęczony, Katniss. Jestem zmęczony tym życiem. Mam dosyć odliczania dni do kolejnych Igrzysk i strachu, czy to ty, a co gorsza, ktoś ci bliski zostanie wysłany na śmierć. To co stało się na placu... Vick mi wszystko opowiedział. Jak myślisz, kto powinien ponieść karę? – W odpowiedzi spoglądam na niego jedynie z uniesioną brwią w pytaniu. – Nikt. To co wydarzyło się na placu nie powinno mieć miejsca. Peeta Mellark to najuczynniejszy i najniewinniejszy człowiek, jakiego znam. Każdy kupiec, a nawet mężczyzna ze Złożyska zawsze przegania głodujące dzieci z krzykiem. Peeta Mellark nigdy nie odprawił żadnego bez ciastka w dłoni. Czasami, gdy zdarzało mi się zajść do nich, gdy Madge była w ciąży... Peeta zawsze szedł do łóżka, dopiero wtedy, gdy wiedział, że jego żona i rosnąca w jej brzuchu córka są syte. Nie narzekał, nawet się nie żalił jak przyjaciel przyjacielowi, gdy szedł do łóżka z pustym żołądkiem. Gdy go zapytałem, dlaczego sam trochę nie zje, Madge nic by się nie stało, oznajmił, że jest szczęśliwy, iż jego żona i dziecko nie są głodne i to mu wystarczy do przeżycia. – Rory milknie, a ja zauważam jego trzęsącą się dolną wargę. Patrzę przez chwilę na jego profil twarzy, a wtedy chłopak wydaje zduszony szloch i kuli się, jakby dostał z kopa w brzuch. Automatycznie obejmuję go ręką. Teraz nie widzę męża mojej młodszej siostry, który jest gotowy nastawić głowę dla rodziny. Teraz widzę małego chłopca, który rozwalił kolano i płacze z bólu. – Och, Katniss... – jego głos się łamie, gdy wypowiada moje imię. – On uratował życie mojej siostrze. Nie jestem w stanie spłacić tego długu... Nie jestem w stanie...

– Wiem – wyrzucam nagle powodując, że Rory sztywnieje. – Ja też nie jestem w stanie spłacić swojego długu.

Nie wiem, jaki miałam cel, mówiąc mu to. Może chciałam go pocieszyć, a może sekret skrywany od prawie dwóch dekad był dla mego serca już za ciężki i musiałam go komuś powiedzieć. Choć czuję, jak robi mi się lżej na sercu, to i tak żałuję, że to powiedziałam. Teraz muszę wyjaśnić, przyznać, że kiedyś byłam słaba i przyjęłam darmochę, powiedzieć, iż Katniss Everdeen była gotowa umierać, kiedy zjawił się chłopiec z chlebem.

– Gdy miałam jedenaście lat, Peeta Mellark uratował mi życie. Nawet mu nie podziękowałam.

Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć czegokolwiek więcej. Moje słowa wiszą w powietrzu, kiedy staję na równe nogi i zaczynam iść do mego domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców.

* * *

_*__kitty - kiciuś; kat [cat] - kot_  
_**Kotna [Catnip] - inaczej Kocimiętka_

* * *

_tumblr: **wwrebel1992**_


	6. Rozdział 5: Peeta

_Songs: Holes In The Sky by M83 ft. HAIM  
__Hope Builds A Home by Alex De Menthon ft. Chris White_

_Nie zawłaszczam "Igrzysk Śmierci" autorstwa S. Collins._

* * *

_– To nie fair! – mówię gotowy się rozpłakać. Tatuś zawsze pozwala wziąć mi choć jedno ciastko._

_ – Co, będziesz dzidzią i się rozbeczysz? – śmieje się Luka._

_ – Jeśli nie zdobędziesz sam ciastka, to udowodnisz tylko, jakim bachorem jesteś – dokucza Rye._

_ Czuję, jak w oczach zbierają mi się łzy. To, że jestem młodszy i niższy, nie znaczy, że jestem dzieckiem. Luka i Rye zawsze mi dokuczają. Mam pięć lat, a oni osiem i jedenaście. To nie taka wielka różnica! Widziałem Delly Cartwright, jak bawiła się z jej trzyletnim bratem i wyglądali na najlepszych przyjaciół. Czasami, gdy leżę w łóżku twarzą do ściany, próbuję przestać być dużym chłopcem, którego chcę, aby wszyscy we mnie widzieli i pozwalam cicho łzom płynąć po moich policzkach. Tatuś mówi, że zdobędę w szkole mnóstwo przyjaciół, ale to jeszcze kilka miesięcy, zanim pójdę do pierwszej klasy. Chciałbym być dość dobry, aby moi bracia chcieli się bawić również ze mną._

_ Z wściekłości przytupuję nogą, gdy podchodzę do blatu, na którym stoi dzbanek z ciastkami. Łzy zebrały się już w kącikach moich oczy, gdy sięgam rączkami, aby chwycić się za krawędź mebla. Stawiam stopę na klamkę szafki i z całych sił podciągam się do góry. Przed moimi oczami wykwita duży gliniany dzbanek, w którym umieszczone są miodowe ciasteczka. Wyciągam rączkę i zaciskam paluszki na uchu naczynia i wtedy moja stopa ześlizguje się z uchwytu szafki. Zaciskam oczy i przez kilka sekund nie wiem co się dzieje. Dopiero roztrzaskujący się dzbanek przywołuje mnie do teraźniejszości. Nie zdążam poczuć bólu na dłoni, z której toczą się grube krople krwi, a moi bracia już pomagają mi wstać._

_ – Peet, szybko – pospiesza Luka. Próbuję wykonać polecenie i być silnym, ale moje nogi są jak z galarety, tracę w nich czucie. – Pospiesz się, do cholery! Chcesz, żeby-_

_ – Co tam się dzieje, cholerne gówniarze?! – Zamieramy w miejscu. Nie ma już ratunku. Mamusia się dowiedziała._

_ Kocham mamusię i bardzo chcę, aby była ze mnie dumna, ale ona nigdy nie jest. Pani, która stoi w wejściu do kuchni to ktoś straszny. Jej ciemne blond włosy są związane w ciasny kok z tyłu głowy, a lodowate oczy są pełne gniewu i nienawiści. Nie ma tam miłości. Widzę, jak jej usta zaciskają się w cienką linię i wiem, że dostanę lanie._

_ – Coście znowu zrobili?! – syczy._

_ – Mamo- – próbuje Luka, ale nigdy nie ma okazji, aby dokończyć._

_ – To ty! – wykrzykuje nienawistnie wskazując palcem na mnie. – Wiesz ile kosztują nas nowe naczynia?! Nawet bez twojej pomocy, bezużyteczny pasożycie, mamy ich za mało! A ty jeszcze je niszczysz?! – wrzeszczy zbliżając się do mnie._

_ Od razu się kulę. Boli mnie głowa i ręką. Nie chcę żeby mamusia na mnie krzyczała. Przypomina mi się kiedy uderzyła mnie pierwszy raz. Było to kilka miesięcy temu. Rozsypałem trochę mąki, gdy bawiliśmy się z Luką i Ryem w berka. Moje nogi nie były jeszcze tak bardzo stabilne, jak ich. Aby złapać równowagę chwyciłem za papierowy worek z mąką. Oczywiście wcześniej były inne rzeczy. Ale za nie zostawałem tylko przełożony przez kolano i dostawałem kilka uderzeń pasa po pośladkach. Kary nigdy nie wymierzał tata, zawsze to była tylko mama._

_Luka i Rye stają przede mną. Jestem im za to wdzięczny._

_ – Mamo, to nie jego wina – protestuje Luka._

_ – Chciał tylko ciastko, mamo. Przepraszamy – mówi cicho Rye._

_ Ona jednak nie słucha. Przepycha się i łapie mnie za ramię. Jej paznokcie wbijają się w moją skórę, a ja wiem, że zostaną ślady. W moich oczach od razu pojawiają się łzy przerażenia._

_ – Mamusiu, ja nie chciałem! – krzyczę wystraszony. – Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! Proszę, mamusiu, nie, proszę! – błagam nie próbując już tamować łez, które gęsto płyną po moich policzkach._

_ Ona nie słucha. Ciągnie mnie po schodach, kiedy błagam ją o litość. Nie myślę, czy Luka i Rye idą za nami, czy zostali w kuchni, czy może pobiegli po tatę. Teraz chcę po prostu uciec._

_ Następna rzecz, jaką przyswaja moja głowa to brutalne dłonie mamy, które ustawiają mnie tak, aby ciosy pasem były najboleśniejsze. Zaciskam oczy i zagryzam mocno dolną wargę. Teraz płacz i proszenie pogorszą tylko sytuację. Pierwszy cios powoduje, że z gardła wyrywa mi się krótki krzyk. Poważnie rozważam ponowne błaganie o litość, ale zanim zapadnie decyzja czuję kolejne uderzenie skórzanego materiału po moich pośladkach. Zagryzam wargę jeszcze mocniej. Zaczynam czuć smak krwi w ustach. Kolejne uderzenia, albo są lżejsze, albo moje ciało przyzwyczaja się do bólu. Mamusia szarpie moje spodnie, aby ukryć okropnie zaczerwienioną skórę. Po tym następuje uderzenie po twarzy. Cała lewa strona mojej głowy pulsuje i piecze od wrzącej w ciele krwi. Cios posyła mnie na kolana. Padam na szorstki dywan w łazience._

_ – Mamusiu, proszę... – słyszę swój słaby głos._

_ – Jesteś bezużyteczną istotą! Najlepiej, gdybyś zdechł! – wrzeszczy i wymierza mi kopa w brzuch._

_ Zauważam tylko łzy gniewu, nie współczucia, gdy moja głowa uderza o podłogę. Mamusia wybiega z łazienki płacząc, a ja wiem, że znowu ją zawiodłem. Leżę i nie ważę się ruszyć. Wiem, że zrobiłem źle. Poniosłem za to karę. Ale kiedyś, gdy sam będę tatusiem, nigdy nie będę tak karać swoich dzieci._

_ W porównaniu do poturbowanej skóry na pośladkach, mój brzuch i miejsca nad nim są katuszami. Kiedy oddycham, mam delikatnie rozchylone usta, to pomaga. Czuję, że z obu dziurek w moim nosie coś spływa. Nie ważę się sprawdzić, co. Nie wiem ile czasu mija, kiedy czuję na pulsującej głowie ciepłą dłoń._

_ – Tatuś – szepczę, a mój głos brzmi jak pisk._

_ – Peeta – odpowiada równie cicho, podnosząc mnie jak najdelikatniej, a ja widzę, jak jego oczy błyszczą. – Już dobrze, kolego. Już dobrze – powtarza w kółko._

_ Chcę powiedzieć, aby nie płakał. Nic się nie stało, tatusiu. Nie daję rady tego zrobić. Tata cierpi przeze mnie. Tata jest smutny przeze mnie. To wszystko przeze mnie. Gdybym mógł, od razu odebrałbym ból tatusia i sam go wycierpiał._

_ Kiedy udaje mu się przekręcić mnie na kolana, ląduję przed muszlą klozetową i wymiotuję to, co miałem w żołądku. Nienawidzę wymiotować. To tylko marnowanie jedzenia. Tak zawsze mówi mamusia, gdy jestem chory i źle się czuję. Ale tatuś mówi, że to nie moja wina, i że nie powinienem się o to martwić. Mimo to, martwię się._

_ – Przepraszam – mówię, gdy tatuś przeciera moją twarz wilgotną ścierką._

_ Luka i Rye stoją z opuszczonymi głowami w połowie kryjąc się za framugą drzwi. Może myślą, że to ich wina? Chcę powiedzieć, że to nieprawda. Ja zniszczyłem dzbanek, ja poniosłem karę. Taka jest kolej rzeczy, czyż nie?_

_ – Och, mały człowieku, za nic nie przepraszaj. – Tatuś posyła mi pokrzepiający uśmiech i głaszcze po głowie. Wtulam się w dużą, szorstką, ale także ciepłą dłoń, czując małą ulgę. Gdy kończy opatrywać ranę na mojej dłoni, pyta: – Co jeszcze cię boli?_

_ – Brzuszek – wyznaję. Pomijam fakt, iż pieką mnie również pośladki. Jestem duży i przecierpię to małe draśnięcie._

_ Tatuś powoli zdejmuje ze mnie ciemną koszulkę, która została wymazana krwią, a jego oczom ukazuje się zaczerwienione ciało. Nic nie mówi, ale w jego oczach ponownie pojawiają się łzy. Próbuję być silny i się nie krzywić, gdy otrzymuję zimny okład na brzuch._

_ Potem tata ubiera mnie w ciepłe rzeczy i cały czas niesie w rękach, gdy wychodzimy z domu. Wtulam się w jego ciało i próbuję zignorować ból w brzuchu. Nie wiem dokąd idziemy, ale dopiero, gdy jakaś pani, o jasnych blond włosach i błękitnych oczach zdejmuje ze mnie bluzkę i delikatnie dotyka miejsc, gdzie uderzyła mnie mama, zaczynam ponownie odzyskiwać świadomość._

_ – Jesteś bardzo dzielnym chłopcem, Peeto – mówi uśmiechając się do mnie pokrzepiająco. Nie jestem w stanie nic powiedzieć, więc,_ _mimo bólu, odwzajemniam jej promienny i miły dla oczu uśmiech._

_ – Liliah, co z nim będzie? – słyszę z boku głos tatusia, ale nie odrywam oczu od pani przede mną._

_ – Chłopiec jest bardzo poobijany, Enoch – mówi pani o blond włosach, odwracając się ode mnie. – Ma dwa złamane żebra. Nie wywoła to żadnych mocniejszych uszkodzeń, ale... To dziecko, Enoch. Jego kości szybko rosną. Będziecie musieli przychodzić na kontrolę przez kolejny miesiąc._

_ Oczywiście tatuś się zgadza, bo mnie kocha i nie chce, abym cierpiał. Żegnamy się z miłą panią i wracamy do domu. Tracę poczucie czasu. Pamiętam już jednak wrzaski rodziców z sąsiedniego pokoju, gdy się kłócą. Kiedy tatuś przychodzi, aby ułożyć mnie do snu, przynosi kolejny zimny okład. Luka i Rye siedzą na moim łóżku, jak strażnicy i przedrzeźniają się nawzajem wywołując u mnie cichy śmiech._

_ – Chłopcy, czas do łóżek – mówi łagodnie tata._

_ Luka i Rye przytulają mnie powoli, aby nie wywołać większego bólu i chowają się pod kołdrami w swoich łóżkach. Tatuś siada na brzegu mego i przykłada do boku mojej głowy chłodny materiał. Automatycznie przysuwam się do niego, wtulając się i zamykając oczy z ulgi, gdy czuję chłód, który odejmuje trochę pieczenia na twarzy._

_ – Tak bardzo przepraszam, Peet – szepcze tata głaszcząc mnie po głowie. Moje blond loki padają na moje oczy, ale tatuś momentalnie je odgarnia, a ja jeszcze bardziej wtulam się w bezpieczeństwo jego rąk. Zasypiam w bólu, ale ze świadomością komfortu, jaki daje mi tata._

* * *

Gdy otwieram oczy, jedyne co czuję to drętwość. Mija ona szybko, a rzeczą, jaka ją zastępuje jest ból. Okropny ból. Ten koszmar był inny, myślę. Ten koszmar nie był do końca koszmarem, bo to się wydarzyło. Był to pierwszy raz kiedy matka poważnie mnie pobiła. Przypominam sobie, jak jej dłoń trzaskała mnie po twarzy, a pulsowanie w głowie od razu się nasila. Przez chwilę nawet zastanawiam się, czy tak właśnie czuje się Haymitch Abernathy, gdy przez dłuższy czas nie pije alkoholu. Światło, jakie pada na moją twarz powoduje jeszcze bardziej nierówne łupanie w głowie. Mój język można śmiało porównać do papieru ściernego, co uniemożliwia mi stworzenia jakichkolwiek słów. Mam wrażenie, że ktoś zrywa skórę z moich pleców, gdy chcę się podnieść. Z mego gardła wydobywa się zachrypnięty i wypełniony cierpieniem jęk. Mam wrażenie, jakbym słuchał i oglądał inną osobę, ale to ja.

– Sz... Sz... – czyjś głos mnie uspakaja. – Spokojnie. Nie ruszaj się.

Próbuję odpowiedzieć, zapytać co się stało, ale jedyne co jestem w stanie wydusić to stęknięcie zmieszane z wibracją zdartego gardła. Wydaje mi się, że moja głowa jest dwa razy za duża, a powieki zbyt ciężkie, więc z rezygnacją opadam na równię, na jakiej się znajduję i pozwalam sobie zamknąć oczy.

Mija dłuższa chwila, nim zaczynam ponownie czuć oddziaływanie świata zewnętrznego. Gdy na moich plecach ląduje coś bardzo chłodnego, nie potrafię kontrolować skomlenia, którego jestem źródłem. Próbuję zacisnąć pięści i przeboleć początkową torturę, ale napinając mięśnie, karzę sam siebie jeszcze bardziej. Oczy zaciskam tak bardzo, iż po kilku chwilach czuję, że po policzkach spływają mi łzy. Kolejna warstwa zimnej substancji ląduje na moich plecach, a ja wydaję jeszcze bardziej przeraźliwy jęk. _Przestań_, nakazuję sobie. Czuję czyjeś dłonie, jakie zaczynają zdejmować coś z mego ciała. Pot spływa po szyi i czole, gdy zaciskam zęby, aż do bólu. _Przestań, przestań, przestań, dasz radę._ Gdy coś zostaje zerwane z moich pleców wydaję głośny ryk. _Ucisz się, bezużyteczna istoto!_ Nie potrafię powstrzymać łez, które spływają z moich oczu z bólu. Moje serce wali jak młot, gdy z hukiem padam na coś drewnianego. Sekundy komfortu nadchodzą, gdy ktoś otwiera drzwi i do pomieszczenia wpada chłodzący rozpalone ciało wicher.

– Katniss – teraz rozpoznaję głos Prim.

– Jak on się miewa? – Głos Katniss jest cichy, zrezygnowany i niezdecydowany. Musiała pić, inaczej by warknęła.

– Przeżyje. – Na chwilę nastaje cisza. – Jak twoje oko?

– Już prawie o nim zapomniałam – burczy pod nosem brunetka. – Załatwiłam leki z Kapitolu. Morfalina, coś na zakażenie i leki na przeziębienie i gorączkę

– Dobrze. Przydadzą się nie tylko Peecie. Dużo dzieci z domu komunalnego choruje o tej porze roku.

W następnej chwili słyszę jedynie szeleszczenie torebki, w której prawdopodobnie znajdują się lekarstwa. Chcę poprosić, aby nie przestawały mówić. Desperacko pragnę słyszeć głosy Katniss i Prim, aby wiedzieć, że wciąż tam z nimi jestem, że wciąż żyję. Jestem w stanie wydusić z siebie niewyraźne _Proszę_.

– Daj mu morfalinę – nakazuje Katniss. – Nie widzisz, jak cierpi?! – jej głos staje się dziwny, dość wysoki i niepodobny do niej.

– _Proszę_ – powtarzam błagalnie, czując jak na moim ciele pojawia się więcej potu.

– Mów do niego – rozkazuje Prim, a ja nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak taka delikatna osoba może być tak stanowcza.

– Nie – po tonie brunetki wiem, że nie zmieni zdania.

– Więc mów do mnie – nakazuje blondynka, tym razem łagodniej. – Muszę przygotować leki, Katniss. Nie ważne co, po prostu mów.

– Nie jestem dla niego nikim bliskim, Prim. A on nie jest dla mnie. Niech się cieszy, że wyratowałam go na placu. Wątpię, aby Thread się nad nim ulitował, gdyby Hazelle do mnie nie przybiegła.

Przez moment czuję ból w sercu. _Och, Katniss_. Gdybyś wiedziała, jaka jesteś mi bliska. Może cię nie znam, jak Prim, czy Madge, ale moje serce od najmłodszych lat należy do ciebie. Szkoda, że bez wzajemności.

Szybko jednak zaczynam być zdezorientowany, ogarnia mnie zaskoczenie. Co brunetka ma na myśli, mówiąc, że mnie uratowała? Szlag, ile bym dał, aby wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się na Placu Głównym, gdy zemdlałem. Thread odpuścił mi resztę kary? Wątpię w to. Najbardziej boję się, że przyjdzie skrzywdzić moją córkę lub resztę rodziny, za to, że nie odbyłem swojego wyroku.

– Katniss, zważaj na swoje słowa – odwarkuje Prim. – Pamiętaj, że to Peeta uratował Posy. Gdyby nie on, siostra Gale'a byłaby martwa! On ledwo to przeżył! Myślisz, że jej ciało wytrzymałoby tyle batów? – krzyczy, a po tonie jej głosu można poznać, że w jej oczach zbierają się łzy. Może kilka się już wymknęło i spływa po jej bladej twarzy z zarumienionymi policzkami?

Nastaje dłuższa chwila ciszy. Zastanawiam się, czy straciłem świadomość, czy po prostu kobiety zamilkły. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Pragnę tylko usłyszeć czyjś głos. Wiedzieć, że nie jestem sam. Wiedzieć, że nie pozostawili mnie na śmierć w samotności.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że jest głupcem – szepcze Katniss głosem, który łamie się na ostatnim słowie.

Po kilku sekundach słyszę trzaśnięcie drzwi. Mam wrażenie, że przechodzi mnie dreszcz. I przez to, że Katniss wyszła, i przez strach przed tym, co może się stać w najbliższych dniach.

Niedługo później ktoś ponownie wchodzi do domu. Rozpoznaję męski głos.

– Delly Cartwright zajmuje się Katherine – mówi Rory. Po dłuższej chwili pyta: – To znowu Katniss, prawda?

Nie wiem o co mu chodzi. Co _znowu_ zrobiła starsza siostra Everdeen? Pomogła? Zaszkodziła? Uciekła? Wtrąciła się? Nie mam pojęcia. Ból w głowie się zwiększa, a ja nie mogę myśleć. Teraz chcę tylko stracić przytomność, aby nie cierpieć. Wiem, że to egoistyczne i głupie, ale teraz pragnę tylko tego.

– Przytrzymaj go – odpowiada Prim ignorując kompletnie pytanie jej męża. Szumienie w głowie nasila się. Na moim ramieniu zaciskają się dwie dłonie. Następnie coś wbija się w moje ciało, a ja ponownie daję wymknąć się krótkiemu krzykowi. Szybko jednak nadchodzi ulga i czuję, jak moje napięte mięśnie się rozluźniają. – Morfalina zaczyna działać – wyjaśnia ktoś. – Na pewno mu pomoże.

Zasypiam.

* * *

Gdy otwieram oczy po raz kolejny, zachodzące światło, które pada przez okno, nie powoduje już takiego bólu. Choć czuję pewien dyskomfort, a mój policzek leży na czymś twardym i wiem, że będę miał odbity ślad, to i tak jestem rozluźniony. Może to przez zmęczenie, jakie znalazło miejsce w moich mięśniach, może przez chwilę spokoju, jaki panuje wokół mnie, ale nie mam ochoty, ani się podnosić, ani robić cokolwiek. Mrugam kilka razy, a wtedy dociera do mnie głos, który towarzyszy mi od pierwszego dnia szkoły.

– Och, Peeta! – Delly jest bliski załamania.

– Delly – mruczę, uśmiechając się delikatnie i przymykając powieki. Zauważam, że trzyma w rękach jakieś zawiniątko i od razu przypominam sobie o Katherine. – Wiesz co z moją córką? – pytam niewyraźnie, bo jedna strona mojej twarzy jest przyciśnięta do stołu, na którym prawdopodobnie leżę. Zapewne u Prim. Nie raz wpadałem na górnika z poparzeniem, który leżał na tym stole, gdy zaglądałem do Prim.

– Spokojnie. To ona – wyjaśnia, pokazując mi owiniętą w chustę Katherine, która spokojnie śpi w jej ramionach. – Moi chłopcy dręczą dzisiaj babcię. Ja podzieliłam się na zmiany z Luką i Ryem. Kiedy są w pracy, ja będę robić za niańkę, a wieczorami się zamienimy.

– Dzięki, siostra – śmieję się cicho, a Delly kołysze w ramionach moją córkę, sama uśmiechając się. Ten wyraz szybko znika z jej twarzy, a ja wiem o czym myśli. Od razu czuję się winny. – Przepraszam – szepczę.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać, Peeto – mówi, jej głos drży. Pierwsze łzy pojawiają się w jej ciemnoniebieskich oczach. – Posy Hawthorne to niewinna dziewczyna, która chciała wykarmić swoją rodzinę. A ty... Nikt nie był na tyle odważny, aby jej pomóc. Nie wiem, czy zrobiłeś to ze względu na to, co stało się twemu ojcu, czy z innego powodu. Ale powinieneś być świadomy, że... uratowałeś jej życie.

– Delly, przestań- – chcę zaprotestować.

– Nie! – jej głos się łamie, a policzki są już mokre od łez. Dziewczyna siada na stołku przy stole i odgarnia włosy z mego czoła. Skóra na jej dłoni jest miękka i delikatna, jak u Madge. Zamykam oczy, gdy przeczesuje palcami moje włosy, a jej paznokcie delikatnie zahaczają o czaszkę. – Nie wiem dlaczego ciebie to spotyka. Nie wiem dlaczego tak dobrodusznego i poświęcającego się człowieka, spotyka takie zło.

Wiem o czym mówi. Najpierw byłem tylko niechcianym synem. Matka nigdy nie wybaczyła mi, że jestem chłopcem, co jest absurdalne, bo nie miałem na to wpływu. Za każdy błąd, jaki popełniłem w dzieciństwie, ponosiłem karę. Nie jestem w stanie zliczyć liczbę lań, jakie dostałem. Pamiętam, jak pragnąłem aprobaty ze strony mojej rodzicielki. Każdą rzeczą, jaką robiłem, próbowałem ją zadowolić. Przestałem się starać w wieku piętnastu lat, gdy uznałem, że to bezcelowe i nigdy nie przekonam czarownicy, jaką była moja matka, aby pokochała jej trzeciego syna. Kolejną karą była utrata osoby, którą szczerze kochałem. O tym wiedziała tylko Delly i Madge. Moi bracia i ojciec mogli się jedynie domyślać. Potem były inne porażki, które jakoś przebolałem. Jednak kiedy w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat moja własna matka dopuściła się na naszej rodzinie zdrady, jaka kosztowała naszego ojca życie, sam zadałem sobie pytanie: _C__o zrobiłem, aby zasłużyć na taki los?_ Ojciec, który kochał mnie od moich pierwszych dni, ten który wspierał mnie mimo wszystko, musiał umrzeć. Nie. Och, nie. Nie była to czarownica, jaką obdarzyli mianem matki. Nie była to kobieta, która biła swoje dzieci. Był to piekarz. Dobry mężczyzna, który nie chciał pozostawiać podłego człowieka, jakim była... i _jest_ Eleonora Mellark.

– Wie, że mnie wybatożyli? – pytam w końcu, a ostatnie słowo powoduje, że przez moje ciało przebiega dreszcz bólu.

– Lepiej byłoby zapytać, kto nie wie, Peeto – wyznaje cicho Delly, nadal kołysząc Katherine. – Twoja matka nie podaruje ci za to, że wziąłeś karę za dziecko ze Złożyska.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Moja matka nie ma wstępu do życia mego i mojej rodziny od czasu, kiedy zmarł ojciec. – Zaciskam zęby, bo przez to, iż się denerwuję czuję coraz większy ból. I nie tylko fizyczny.

– Peeto, wiem, że nie chcesz mieć z nią nic wspólnego, ale wątpię, aby dała ci spokój, biorąc pod uwagę, że w całym wydarzeniu brali Zwycięzcy.

– Co? – nie rozumiem.

– O nie... – Oczy Delly się zwiększają, a ona otwiera usta, jakby zabrakło jej słów. Marszczę brwi w zmartwieniu. Co się stało? Jacy Zwycięzcy? O czym ona mówi? – Peeto, nic ci nie powiedzieli, prawda? – pyta w szoku.

– Nie mieli okazji. Cały czas byłem nieprzytomny – wyjaśniam coraz bardziej zdezorientowany i zdenerwowany.

– Nie otrzymałeś całej kary. – Moje oczy się rozszerzają w zdumieniu. – Po pięćdziesiątym bacie Katniss Everdeen wskoczyła między ciebie a Threada. Potem dobiegł Haymitch Abernathy.

Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Moja głowa próbuje wyciągnąć jakąkolwiek myśl, na której będę mógł się skupić, ale żadna nie może opisać tego, co czuję. Przecież... Och! O tym mówiła Katniss. Gdyby nie ona, Thread wycisnąłby ze mnie ostatnią kroplę krwi. Katniss Everdeen uratowała mi życie. Nigdy nie zamieniła ze mną więcej niż kilka słów, a teraz... Ratuje mi życie.

Do mojej głowy wdziera się dzień, którego się wstydzę. Dzień, którego zachowałem się jak tchórz. Jej drobna sylwetka pod starą jabłonią przy piekarni przemyka przez moje myśli. Powinienem do niej wybiec, powinienem był otulić ją w swoją kurtkę i zaprowadzić ją do domu, dając przy okazji chleb i jeszcze trochę jedzenia. Widziałem, że było źle. A jedyne co zrobiłem, to rzuciłem jej dwa bochny chleba, jak zwierzęciu.

– Thread rozkazał ci za trzy tygodnie wrócić po pozostałe trzydzieści batów, bo... – Delli się waha.

– Co zrobi? – pytam zniecierpliwiony, maskując strach.

– Zagroził, że ukaże twoich bliskich, Peeto – szepcze bardziej przyciskając Katherine do piersi. Na jej twarzy jest wymalowany ból.

– Och, Delly... – Moja rodzina jest dla Delly, jak rodzona. Wiem, że boi się o nich tak samo, jak ja o jej synów, męża lub młodszego brata. – Spokojnie, siostra. Zgłoszę się po te baty... W trzy tygodnie rany powinny się zasklepić. – Dam radę, Delly, mówię sam do siebie.

– Nie, Peeto – protestuje gwałtownie kręcąc głową. – Nie możesz tam wrócić. Nie możesz wrócić na pręgierz. – Z zawiniątka, którym Delly coraz mocniej kołysze wydobywa się ciche chlipanie dziecka.

– Delly, uspokój się – proszę. Zaczynam próbować wstać mimo bólu, bo blondyna wygląda na coraz bardziej roztrzęsioną.

– Nie, Peeto! – wykrzykuje, a moja córka płacze coraz głośniej. – Nie możesz tam wrócić! On cię zabije!

Gdy podnoszę się na rękach, czuję jak cienka warstwa skóry, która już się utworzyła, zostaje przerwana. Mimo iż coś lepkiego i ciepłego zaczyna płynąć po mojej kości krzyżowej, nadal próbuję podnieść się na drżących teraz rękach. Okropny ból, jakby szarpnięcie mięśni, przechodzi przez moje ciało, gdy podginam kolana, aby móc zmienić pozycję na siedzącą. Zawroty w głowie stają się coraz większe. Pulsowanie również wzrasta, gdy Delly błaga, abym nie zgłaszał się po baty, i żebym pozostał w miejscu, a Katherine płacze jeszcze mocniej. Odpycham się rękoma od stołu i przez sekundę myślę, że jestem w stanie usiąść. Ale po tej brawurowej akcji, moje nogi stają się jak z galarety. Nie zdążam o nic się oprzeć i padam jak długi na stół. Chyba o coś zahaczam, bo słyszę, jak jakieś naczynie się tłucze.

– Co tu się dzieje? – dociera do mnie zdezorientowany głos. – Peeto! Nie możesz wstawać! – krzyczy ktoś. – Twoje ciało nie nabrało jeszcze siły! Co ty sobie myślałeś?!

Przed moją twarzą zjawia się rozmazana Prim. Dziewczyna podnosi moje powieki, które teraz mimowolnie opadają i miga mi czymś po oczach. Za jej plecami słyszę chlipiącą Delly, która w kółko przeprasza i Katherine, jaka chce dać całemu światu znać, że się obudziła. Gdybym dał radę, uśmiechnąłbym się. Jestem w stanie jedynie runąć na stół i w ostatnich chwilach świadomości słuchać, jak Prim uspakaja Delly.

* * *

Budzę się z nieprzyjemnym smakiem w ustach i zaschniętym gardłem. Wokół mnie panuje cisza, a ja boję się ją przerwać. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego. Mam po prostu wrażenie, że popełnię okropny błąd, gdy będę chciał zakłócić nienaruszony spokój. Poza tym, mogę przyznać, że jest mi wygodnie. Mam pod policzkiem coś miękkiego, może poduszkę? Moje plecy są nagie i wchłaniają chłodne powietrze, aby zmniejszyć temperaturę pooranego ciała.

Dopiero teraz sobie przypominam. Byłem wybatożony. Prawie podskakuję, gdy do pamięci wraca mi bat smagający mnie po plecach. Syczę cicho z bólu i przeklinam się za złamanie ciszy. Gdy otwieram oczy, nie razi mnie słońce. Pokój pogrążony jest w półmroku. Pewnie jest już późno, więc postanawiam nie alarmować nikogo, że wstałem. Mimo, iż pragnę zapytać, jak się miewa Katherine, to i tak powstrzymuję się. Domyślam się, że zapewne wszyscy mieli przy mnie sporo roboty i warto dać im odpocząć. Ciekawe jak trzymają się moi bracia i Delly? Co z Prim, Rorym, Thomem, Katniss...

Chcę czegoś się napić, aby zmniejszyć ból w gardle. Moje ciało jest zmęczone, ale powoli podnoszę dłoń i sunę palcami po chropowatej powierzchni stołu. Myślę, że niczego nie znajdę, jednak w końcu natykam się na zimne szkło szklanki. Będę musiał podziękować osobie, która pomyślała o tym, że będę spragniony i zostawiła naczynie w zasięgu mojej ręki. Ledwie unoszę głowę, aby sprawdzić, co jest w kubku. Mimo ciemności, widzę przezroczystą cieć, jaką jest woda. Drżącą rękę przysuwam szklankę do ust i przekręcam trochę głowę, aby móc sprawnie napić się. Gdy płyn nawilża moją jamę ustną i gardło, wzdycham z ulgi.

Nacisk na głowę zmniejsza się. Czuję, jak moje całe ciało rozluźnia się i przygotowuje do ponownego spoczynku. Wypijam do końca wodę i powoli układam głowę na miękki materiał, który był pod moim policzkiem, gdy już się obudziłem. Moje powieki stają się nienaturalnie ciężkie. Uświadamiam sobie, iż nawet jeśli próbowałbym nie zasypiać, to i tak odleciałbym. W ostatniej chwili dociera do mnie, że woda była zbyt słodka. Syrop nasenny.

* * *

– Dobra.

Dociera do mnie szuranie krzesła. Nie wiem czy coś czuję. Może tak? Może nie. Mam wrażenie, że ból jest obecny, ale gdzieś daleko. Jakby próbował po mnie sięgnąć, ale nie mógł. Nastaje cisza i mój oddech staje się urywany. Słyszałem kogoś. Ktoś coś powiedział. I desperacko pragnę, aby kontynuował. Chcę, aby odciągnął moje myśli od bólu, który zaczyna mnie doganiać, który już chwyta mnie za rękę. Przechodzi przeze mnie szok, gdy rozpoznaję głos Katniss.

– Cóż... Mogę opowiedzieć ci, jak zdobyłam Damę dla Prim – oznajmia nonszalancko. Nie wiem, czy zwraca się do mnie, czy do kogoś innego. Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, ale kontynuuje: – Uh, mam nadzieję, że nie słyszysz mojej papraniny. No ale... Ty jesteś nieprzytomny, ja nietrzeźwa i znudzona, więc wątpię, aby zrobiło to ci jakąś wielką różnicę. – Och, Katniss, żebyś wiedziała ile to dla mnie znaczy. Chcę się uderzyć w twarz, za to, że mam nadzieję, iż ona skrycie wie, że się w niej kocham. Ale ona nie ma pojęcia. Nigdy nie zwracała na mnie uwagi. – Poza tym, Prim burczała, że nieprzytomni lubią, jak się do nich mówi. Więc, proszę! Oto jestem. Ja, Katniss Everdeen! Teraz wysłuchasz jej bełkotu – śmieje się szorstko. Słyszę odgłos połykania i domyślam się, że popija alkohol z butelki. Na potwierdzenie do mego nosa po kilku sekundach dociera woń bimbru. – Był piątkowy wieczór, dzień przed jej dziesiątymi urodzinami, które wypadają pod koniec maja. Po lekcjach... Po lekcjach wyruszyłam do lasu, bo chciałam upolować jak najwięcej zwierzyny, którą zamierzałam wymienić na jej prezent. Planowałam załatwić szczotkę do włosów, może materiał na nową sukienkę. Dzięki wnykom i łukowi upolowałam sporo zwierzyny, ale w gruncie rzeczy łupu było tyle, ile zawsze. Gdy wracałam natknęłam się na młodego i pięknego jelenia. Jego poroże zaledwie kiełkowało. Stracił na urodzie, gdy przeszyłam go dwiema strzałami. Rooba, nasza rzeźniczka, dała mi jednak wystarczająco monet, abym wymieniła je na coś ładnego. Kolejnym krokiem było utargowanie zwierzęcia u koziarza. Początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, bo miał umowę z Roobą. Gdy rzeźniczka przybyła, oznajmiła, że zwierzę było w gorszym stanie niż ostatnio, więc oczywiście, aby pozbyć się kozy, mężczyzna sprzedał ją mnie. Była w złym stanie, poraniona i z zakażeniem, ale Prim się nią zajęła. Pamiętam jeszcze, jak wybłagała, aby mogła spać w domu. Gdy się nią zajmowała, koza lizała ją w policzek, jakby całowała na dobranoc. Od razu pokochała Prim.

Nie zauważam na początku, ale jej delikatny głos, odciąga moje myśli od bólu. Jedyne na czym się skupiam to oddychanie i słowa Katniss. Każde jej zdanie daje mi do myślenia. Domyślam się też, że pominęła dużą część historii. Jak przemieściła jelenia, lub prezent dla Prim? Jest silna, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, wygłodzona czternastolatka nie zdołałaby podnieść takiego ciężaru, a co dopiero dźwigać go taki kawał drogi do Rooby. To jasne, że nie wspomniała Gale'a. Zawsze chodzili razem na polowania.

Gdy przypominam sobie Gale i to, że był partnerem Katniss, do mojej głowy od razu odnajduje drogę Madge. A kiedy o niej myślę, przypomina się mi nasz zatruty związek, którego nie byłoby, gdybyśmy nie byli samolubni, zdesperowani i spragnieni jakiejkolwiek miłości. Ból wraca pełną parą. Z gardła wyrywa mi się jęk w agonii. Ciekawe czy był to głośny odgłos, czy może mi się tylko tak wydawało. Katniss nadal milczy, ale nie mogę zdiagnozować dlaczego. Wystraszyła się, gdy jęknąłem w bólu, czy może skończyła swoją opowieść i nie ma niczego więcej do powiedzenia.

Słyszę szczękanie szkła i zastanawiam się co to może być. Po chwili czuję, że coś wbija mi się w rękę. Ból po wbitej igle jest nieprzyjemny, ale znika, gdy coś wpływa do moich żył. Zaczynam czuć ulgę. Czuję, że moje mięśnie mimowolnie się rozluźniają. Jestem gotowy odpłynąć w kompletną mgłę, świat, gdzie wszystko jest okrągłe i miękkie, ale pełne zakamarków, gdzie kryje się zło. Znikam, ale zanim całkowicie się ulotnię, słyszę słowa:

– Ty draniu, masz szczęście, że mnie masz.

_Że mnie masz?_ Ale kogo...

* * *

Gdy się budzę, najpierw myślę o tym, że ten sen, gdzie miałem wrażenie, że Katniss do mnie coś mówi... Ten sen, gdy opowiadała o kozie dla Prim... Przyjemnie było śnić o czymś innym, niż koszmary. Następnie przypominam sobie, jak bardzo nie chce mi się iść do piekarni. Będę musiał zanieść chleb dla Haymitcha i Katniss... Katniss, która wskoczyła między bat i mnie. Zostałem wybatożony. Nie idę do piekarni. Moje ciało mi na to nie pozwoli. Moja córka. Gdzie jest Katherine? Co z Delly, Luką, Ryem? Czy Thread ukarał ich zamiast mnie? Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? Za ile dni będę musiał zgłosić się po kolejne baty? Czy ja w ogóle żyję?

Mój oddech staje się urywany, nierówny. Czuję, jak serce mi przyspiesza. Chcę zerwać się na równe nogi i działać, bronić moich bliskich. Choć czuję wielki strach, gdy myślę o bacie Threada, wiem, że muszę chronić rodzinę, przyjaciół.

W końcu zdołuję otworzyć oczy. Razi mnie jasne światło, jakie wlewa się zza okna. Do nosa wpada mi zapach świeżego chleba i coś jeszcze... Topiony ser. Bułki z serem. Serowe bułki z piekarni. Uspakajam się, gdy otacza mnie ciepłe powietrze w kuchni, a nozdrza otula zapach świeżego pieczywa. Mój oddech powoli staje się równomierny, a oczy przyzwyczajają do jasności.

– Jak się czujesz?

Dosłownie podskakuję, gdy słyszę głos Katniss. Spodziewam się cierpienia, bólu ze względu na plecy, ale jedyne co czuję to dyskomfort z powodu zbyt mocno napiętej skóry, która prawdopodobnie zrasta się. Biorę kilka głęboki wdechów, aby się uspokoić.

Gdy spoglądam w lewo, widzę ją. Siedzi z założonymi rękoma i delikatnie spuszczoną głową, patrzy na mnie spode łba, mimo iż wyraz jej twarzy nie jest specjalnie szorstki. Plecami wsparta jest o oparcie krzesła. Nogi ma wyprostowane, schowane pod stołem. Gdy dociera do mnie ten fakt, dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie, jak blisko mnie siedzi.

– Peeto, wszystko w porządku? – pyta, marszcząc brwi w zmartwieniu.

Jestem w stanie tylko kilka razy otworzyć usta i je zamknąć. Mrugam na próbę, aby wiedzieć, że to nie sen. Nigdy nie miałem problemów z wysławianiem się. Jednak w tej chwili tracę głos. Każde słowo, jakie chcę do niej skierować, każde podziękowanie za uratowanie mnie tkwi na czubku mego języka, ale nie potrafię znaleźć głosu, bo ona siedzi tak blisko mnie, nazywa mnie po imieniu i martwi się o mnie.

– Ja...

Milknę, gdy czuję, jak bardzo moje gardło jest zaschnięte. Katniss chyba to zauważa, bo zrywa się na równe nogi mówiąc:

– Och... Przepraszam, na pewno jesteś spragniony i głodny. – Słyszę, jak napełnia szklankę wodą, a następnie szeleści czymś, możliwe, że papierową torbą z piekarni. – Rye podrzucił serowe bułki i chleb – wyjaśnia.

Gdy wraca na miejsce, nie siada. Widzę, że jej warkocz nie jest w najlepszym stanie, więc wnioskuję, że nocowała u Prim i również niedawno się obudziła. Jestem wytrącony z moich myśli, gdy brunetka odzywa się po raz kolejny. Zauważam, iż jest _bardzo_ rozmowna, jak na codzienną naburmuszoną i zamkniętą Katniss.

– Prim odbiera poród... Pani Clarke. Ale powiedziała, że jeśli się obudzisz, możesz już usiąść. Przespałeś najgorsze. A plecy podobno dobrze się goją – wyjaśnia, posyłając mi na koniec mało efektowny uśmiech. Ale i tak jestem za niego wdzięczny. Katniss mało kiedy się uśmiecha. – Chcesz usiąść? – pyta po chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

Kiwam delikatnie głową i wtedy do mnie podchodzi. Brunetka bierze mnie pod rękę i pomaga przekręcić się, aby nie urazić pleców i zwiesić nogi ze stołu. Przy małej pomocy moich rąk i wysiłkowi Katniss oraz kilku niezgrabnych ruchów, w końcu siedzę. Jestem zmęczony tylko tym, że próbowałem usiąść, a na moim ciele pojawiła się cienka warstwa potu. Wzdycham głośno i powoli, jakby wypróbowując każdą kończynę, sięgam po szklankę wody. Momentalnie przypomina mi się ostatnia mieszanka cieczy z syropem nasennym i podejrzliwie spoglądam na naczynie. Katniss chyba to zauważa, bo szybko mówi:

– Och! Spokojnie. Ostatnio Prim dolała ci trochę syropu, bo byłeś przed zastrzykiem, właściwie to przed szczepionką. Miała ci powiedzieć, ale nikogo nie zawołałeś, wypiłeś syrop i zasnąłeś. Nie było okazji.

Odpowiadam delikatnym uśmiechem i szybko zaczynam pić wodę, bo jestem spragniony, ale również chcę ukryć szok, że Katniss tak wiele do mnie mówi. Mam wrażenie, że przez ostatnie dziesięć minut powiedziała do mnie więcej, niż przez... cóż, przez całe życie.

Gdy odstawiam naczynie, zauważam, że brunetka mi się przygląda. Przeczyszczam więc gardło i patrząc jej w oczy, zaczynam mówić.

– Uh... Jak długo mnie nie było? – pytam cicho.

– Prawie dwa tygodnie – odpowiada cicho.

Zasysam głęboko powietrze, aby zachować spokój. Prawie dwa tygodnie?! Tyle mogło się wydarzyć w ciągu tego czasu! Chcę zapytać o Katherine, Thoma. Pragnę wiedzieć, jak miewają się moi bliscy. Powstrzymuję się, bo wiem, że teraz muszę załatwić coś innego.

– Ja... Ja chciałem ci podziękować. Za to, co zrobiłaś na placu i-

– Nie. Proszę, przestań – przerywa mi. Jej twarz tężeje, jest sroga, nieustępliwa. – Zrobiłam to, co do mnie należało, Peeto. – Jej wyraz znowu staje się niezdecydowany, a policzki delikatnie się rumienią. – Zrobiłam to, bo to ja powinnam ochronić Posy i-

– Czy ktoś ci już mówił, że jesteś okropnym kłamcą, Katniss? – tym razem ja jej przerywam. Ewidentnie widzę, że kłamie mi prosto w oczy.

– Słyszało się parę razy – burczy cicho pod nosem.

Nastaje cisza. Ona unika mego wzroku, a frustracja we mnie rośnie z sekundy na sekundę. W końcu nie wytrzymuję i pytam:

– Powiedz mi prawdę, Katniss! Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Dlaczego stanęłaś między mnie, a Threada? Dlaczego uratowałaś mi życie?

Jej głowa wystrzela do góry. Widzę burzę w jej spojrzeniu. Przez chwilę tylko patrzy mi w oczy i myślę już, że nic nie powie, ale w końcu odzywa się.

– Bo ty uratowałeś kiedyś moje. Ten dług ciągnął się za mną prawie od dwudziestu lat, Peeto. W końcu miałam okazję go odpłacić – warczy przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– O czym ty... – nie rozumiem początkowo, ale wtedy mnie olśniewa. – Prawie od dwudziestu lat? Ty mówisz o...

Katniss kończy za mnie.

– Tak, mówię o chlebie.

* * *

_A więc, jest i kolejny rozdział. W sumie nie wnosi on nic ciekawego, ani konkretnego, ale... Zapewne zauważacie, iż Katniss zmniejszyła swój dystans do Peety i na pewno wyjaśni się to w kolejnych rozdziałach. Cóż, mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że naprawdę przez te "prawie dwa tygodnie" dziewczyna się namęczyła, użerając się z bliskimi, plotkarskimi paniami z miasteczka, Haymitchem, "niezastąpioną" Strażą Pokoju, której Thread tym razem nie ma raczej zamiaru opuszczać ORAZ alkoholem. Mam też złe i dobre wiadomości. Zła jest taka, iż w okresie wakacyjnym nie udostępnię raczej, ani jednego nowego rozdziału. Dobre wiadomości, są natomiast dwie. Pierwsza - to że nie udostępnię, nie oznacza, iż nie będę pisać. Chcę napisać jeszcze kilka rozdziałów do przodu, aby móc je udostępniać, gdy kolejny rok pełen nauki się zacznie. Druga - w relacji Everlak będzie teraz tylko lepiej. Przynajmniej przez kilka rozdziałów, w których planuję trochę pluszu. Ale potem oczywiście Katniss i Peeta będą musieli wszystko spieprzyć... Ach! Spoilery, haha. Nadal czekam na soczystą krytykę i wasze opinie. ;) No więc to tyle. Wszystkim, którzy skończyli szkołę, życzę udanych wakacji i niech los zawsze Wam sprzyja!  
**tumblr: wwrebel1992**_


End file.
